


Cuddlebug Therapy

by FiccinDylan



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alpha Kink, Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Claiming, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comfort No Hurt, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curly Fries, DTR, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is firmly in his 20s, Derek's a bit of a freak, Dessert & Sweets, Docking, Dry Orgasm, Erections, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Impotence, Isaac is a Little Shit, Isaac is basically Peter Jr, Knotting, Loss of Erection, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Malia Doesn't Exist, Mates, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Monopoly (Board Game), Mrs. Potato Wolf, Nicknames as aphrodisiacs, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Proposals, SEX TOY EXTRAVAGANZA!, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Alpha, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles is 18, Stiles is a bad business owner, Toy sharing, Trippy, Underage Drinking, You're gonna love it!, accidental somnophilia, anger baking, antagonistic floor sex, canon compatible, casual nudity, cuddle therapy, girl scout cookies, hot dogging, i couldn't think of a star wars reference, inappropriate texting, it's very minor, leadership through observation, mate spot, matespot, slumber party, surprise visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune has wrecked Stiles nearly beyond repair.  Scott enlists the help of a member of his pack to help right his brother (and hopefully also get said assignee right in the process).</p><p>aka</p><p>Derek and Stiles start cuddling to help Stiles exorcise the demons and it works.  Really, REALLY well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Me Out; Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyEllenWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyEllenWicked/gifts), [Beta of My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beta+of+My+Soul).



> So you know when you're in the middle of a fic and it's wonderful and long and angsty and there's a rollercoaster of emotion and miscommunication and pining and it's DELICIOUS? And you're yelling at the fic and the fic is NOT listening to you because it's meant to murder your soul and you're just so here for it, but the fic has 25 chapters and you're on chapter 12 and ish is just going to get more and more real until you explode into a puddle of eternal sterek goo?
> 
> I LOVE those fics! But sometimes... and only sometimes.... I want a fic to go MY way. I want there to be communication and, and people making DECLARATIONS and, and NUDITY! CASUAL NUDITY! And everyone is totally cool with the touching and touches don't burn because you don't know what they mean and OMG!
> 
> So I decided to write one. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A VERY SPECIAL NOTE ABOUT BRAEDEN
> 
> Okay you guys, I love Braeden. I loved her in 3A and I thought she was going to be the coolest thing ever. As a black lady myself (OMG!), I was really excited that someone so badass was written and was just overall cool.
> 
> Then S4 happened and I just.. uggh! Now personally, I don't mind Draeden, but I know some of you bae's just ain't here for it and I totally respect that. There is mention of Braeden and Draeden, but they're used to serve the story and it's probably at most 4 - 5 times. She never hurts him and she doesn't interfere with the Sterek. 
> 
> Still not sure? Wait until the end and hopefully a kind commenter will let you know if it's too much. It shouldn't be. I don't flaunt it around since I only like them because she hasn't hurt him and they look great together. Outside of that, I don't care. Sterek all the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott pairs Derek and Stiles to help the latter with his crippling nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for disturbing nightmares, hurtful language, slight suicidal thoughts, bed wetting and basically anything else you'd expect from having had the nogitsune inhabit you. This part is a little ouch, but it lightens up after.

Scott watches his best friend and blood brother sit on the side of the bed trying not to nod off. There are dark smudges of fatigue under his eyes which are storm filled and restless. His skin is sallow and clammy and his hair greasy and unkept.

“Hey Stiles,” The younger boy looks up at his best friend and alpha. He tries to define his expression, but his face is blurry and unclear. Scott takes in Stiles’ bleary visage, “what day is it, dude?”

Stiles frowns and looks around the room for a clock or some sort of calendar. He always has a calendar somewhere. Or he has his mom’s old-school clock that would always tell the time and date. He constantly had to reset it when the power went out, but he didn’t care, he loved that old thing. Wherever it was currently. He looks back back at Scott.

“Why, it’s today of course.” he says, trying to muster up some enthusiasm, but being far too weary to do so. Scott sighs and moves from the doorway to sit next to Stiles on the bed.

“You have your phone right in your hand.” Stiles looks down at his phone. It’s not even on, the screen is just black. He can see his reflection in it, his eyes are shaded over. He quickly looks away. Scott sighs. “It’s a school day, and you’re dressed in your pajamas.” Scott indicates Stiles’ outfit of plaid pajama bottoms and a shortsleeve non-matching shirt. His bare feet are slipped into a pair of his dad’s old house shoes.

“It’s fine,” Stiles shrugs, “I’ll just get changed and we can go.” Scott peers at Stiles with searching eyes.

“Stiles, bro, we’re at my house.” Stiles eyebrows raise as he looks around the room again, finally realizing why he couldn’t find that damned clock.

“Shit.” He says as he wipes his sweaty palms over his pants and then across his face. “Sorry bro, I’m just really- I haven’t been-” Scott interrupts with a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder and an assuring squeeze.

“Dude, don’t worry. You can borrow something of mine, but look-” Stiles freezes up, sentences that contain the word “look” but don’t contain the phrase “ _she’s got the_ ” in front of them, never turn out well for him. “I want you to know that I love you, bro. I will support you in anything, so before I continue, I need to know that you know that.” Scott eyes are pleading and Stiles could never deny them before so he won’t start now.

“Yeah, of course, Scott. You know, I know that. Don’t worry. What’s up, buddy?”

“Stiles, the nogitsune wrecked you… _is_ wrecking you. And while I’m glad you’re alive, you’re not well. You need to get help. I’m not saying this as just your friend, but also your alpha. I’m worried about you and I don’t know what I would do if I lost-” Stiles puts a hand on Scott’s knee and pinches it, a habit leftover from a childhood spent completely together.

“Scott, I get it. And I know, the- the nightmares have been getting worse. They hurt me and I don’t know what to do about it so I don’t sleep. Sometimes I think I’m awake and I’m not and I feel like I’m possessed all over again. The fucked up thing is that I can’t tell a shrink because this is very specific supernatural shit. I don’t mind Deaton, but I’m not really comfortable around him so who does that leave? My dad doesn’t know.” Scott nods along knowingly, absentmindedly draping an arm across his brother’s shoulders.

“I’ll see if I can find some solutions and you can think about choosing from them. And if you come across anything, you can feel free to let me know and I can give my input.” Stiles nods and grins genuinely for the first time in a long time.

“Thanks, Scott. I love you man, and it feels really good knowing that you notice this shit, you know?” Scott pulls Stiles to him in an awkwardly angled bro hug that neither of them mind. Stiles feels a little more energized as he floats through the day and tries to think of a solution to his problem.

That night he walks home and his dad is at the table with a bottle of scotch, nursing who knows what number of drink he’s on. Stiles walks in sadly and moves to pull the bottle away.

“Whatdoyathink… yurrdoin?” The sheriff slurs as he grabs the bottle to his chest and snaps at his boy.

“Dad, I think it’s time to slow down. Why are you even drinking, what happened? This isn’t the anniversary of anyt-”

“You think I need a fucking reason to mourn that she died and left your worthless, pitiful ass in her place?” His dad was suddenly in his face and fully sober, but bright red with rage. “You take everything from me! You took your mother, my fucking heart, won’t let me eat meat, now you’re taking my booze? My coping mechanism for having to be left with YOU!?” and his dad grows in size, hulking and expanding, his bones cracking as he glides towards his only son, menacingly and full of malice.

“You won’t get in my way anymore, Sti- _les_! You won’t RUIN me anymore STI- _LES_!” And Stiles does the thing that he does when confronted with an enemy with whom he’s unmatched. He runs. Out the door and into the forest, he can hear his dad galloping, can feel his breath nipping at his heels. He runs until his lungs are out of air and suddenly he’s at a cliff’s edge with the promise of oblivion in front of him and certain disaster behind him. Without thinking he leaps into the endless abyss below.

“STILES! Stiles, son, wake up! Dammit, Stiles! Please, come on!” Stiles shoots up and into his dad’s arms which causes him brief panic. He looks around the room until he sees the soft light of his mom’s old clock.

“What? What the fuck?” Stiles sputters a bit until he collapses, exhausted, into the Sheriff’s embrace.

“That one was a doozy, kid.” His dad says as he smoothes Stiles’ hair back on his head. “We gotta get you cleaned up. Think you can move?” Stiles wonders what his dad means until he realizes he’s covered in sweat and he can smell urine wafting off the sheets.

“Oh my god, _no_. Oh my god, come on!” Stiles closes his eyes and starts to cry as his dad shakes his head.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about, Stiles. It’s okay. We’ll get you cleaned up and settled and I’ll just give you an ambien or something so you won’t dream.” Stiles exhales shakily and nods, prying himself out of the bed before skulking towards the bathroom while his dad strips the sheets. He had to do something, but he had no idea what. And that just served to make him feel more hopeless.

***

There’s a pack meeting the next night and afterwards, Derek asks Stiles to stay behind. Stiles nods and waits as everyone files out before going to the kitchen to get Derek a beer and himself a bottled water. Derek looks at the bottled water and raises an eyebrow.

“My dad’s got me on a measured dose of ambien and if I drink with it, it fucks me up. This way I won’t have dreams. I feel like shit in the morning, but at least I don’t cover myself and my loved ones in piss.” Stiles peels at the label of his water and sits on the edge of the sofa while Derek quietly regards him from his arm chair. A moment passes and Stiles finally makes eye contact.

“So what’s up, dude? I’m exhausted and if I don’t start heading home, I’m going to fall asleep on my way there.” Derek nods and takes a swig of his beer before placing it on the coffee table.

“Scott told me that you were looking for some solutions and I think I can help.”

“He told you about that?” Stiles wasn’t really mad, just surprised. Scott and Derek had come a long way and he could safely say they were friends, good friends in fact. But for Scott to tell Derek something so personal… was Stiles really that fucked up?

“You’re not fucked up, Stiles. But what’s happening to you is.” Derek says as he places a hand on Stiles’ knee. Stiles has to agree since he hadn’t even realized he said that outloud.

“The nightmares are pretty horrific, and I’m just losing myself to them.” Derek hums his agreement.

“I went through a similar thing after the fire, which is why Scott told me about what was going on.” Of course Derek knew what Stiles was going through. Stiles couldn’t believe he never thought to ask Derek in the first place. Derek continues, “I was a mess, and I was rebellious and stubborn. I didn’t think I needed help, so when we went to meet with our pack in New York, I was resistant.” Stiles snorts a little, resistant was hardly the appropriate term and both men knew it. Derek raised an eyebrow, but there was no heat to the threat.

“Our pack there tried to help me anyway. We did a thing that’s kind of like sleep therapy, only it usually involved one or more members of the pack. We would huddle together in a bed, provide safety and comfort while we monitored the sleep of the affected one. The first week I still had crippling nightmares, but after that it became easier and easier to deal. Of course I wasn’t ready to let go of the guilt, but I think you’re in a place where you can start healing and I’d be really happy to help you with that, Stiles.”

Stiles narrows his eyes slightly, he’s an optimist, but recent experiences have ramped up his skepticism.

“Cuddle therapy? You think cuddling will help my nightmares? Really, Derek?” Derek smirks slightly, but nods.

“It’s an option, Stiles. One of many. Just think about it though. When do you remember feeling most relaxed and at peace while asleep? It was when you were young and with your parents or Scott, right?” Stiles thinks back to the many thunderstorms Scott and he huddled together during and can’t help the smile on his face.

“Damn we were cute.” Derek shakes his head and rolls his eyes fondly.

As a were, I’m used to the form and etiquette of it. Kira’s a fox, and also with Scott so that might be awkward. Isaac and Liam are young and inexperienced and since I’ve been through it before, I thought I could help.”

“Okay.” Stiles says simply. Derek looks a little surprised.

“Okay? Just like that?” Stiles shrugs.

“Dude, anything is better than now. When do we start?” Stiles pulls out his phone and pulls up his calendar app. Derek grins.

“Thank you, Stiles. I think this is going to really help you.” Derek grins and Stiles exhales, already feeling some tension release. It’s a plan, and that’s half the battle. They set-up a date to start and Stiles heads home to try out some breathing exercises Derek sent him. That night he doesn’t dream, but he also doesn’t lose his voice screaming. He doesn’t count it as a win.

After the next meeting, Scott notices that Stiles is sticking behind.

“What’s up, dude? Does Derek wanna talk to you again?” Stiles shakes his head.

“No, we already talked last week. Hey, thanks for that by the way. Good alpha move.” Scott blushes slightly at the praise, which pleases Stiles to no end. Scott is still adjusting to his role as alpha, especially with Derek now on board. Stiles tries to praise his accomplishments as much as he can and he can see Scott uses that to make better, more informed decisions.

“Thanks bro, and I’m really glad you two talked. So what are you still doing here? You brought a bag?” Scott asks, indicating towards the small duffle Stiles brought with him.

“Yeah, we’re basically gonna try this cuddle therapy thing.” Stiles waits a moment to find mocking in Scott’s eyebrows and is relieved when he sees none. “Umm.. so yeah, he said it helped him and he thinks it can help me too.” Scott nods.

“Yeah, when he went back to New York, his pack tried it, right? That sounds really cool, Stiles.” Scott smiles genuinely and places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Stiles narrows his vision and waits. After a moment Scott rolls his eyes.

“Jesus, Stiles. You’re a fucking 12 year old. I’m not going to make fun of you. Weres are very tactile and rely on the closeness of a pack to deal with a lot of issues. This makes sense.” Stiles remembers the intense cuddle sessions that Scott corralled him into after he got bit. Even Kira (whose wereside is known to be kind of a loner) loves to hug and touch Stiles as much as decency allows.

“Okay, okay. I know I should be nervous, but I’m actually kind of anxious just to get started.” Stiles says as he runs his hand through his hair. Scott grabs his arm and pulls him in for a hug.

“I’m proud of you man, no worries. Give me a call and let me know how it went or if you need anything, okay?” Stiles grins as his best friend leaves and suddenly it’s just he and Derek left. There’s a pause, but it’s not necessarily uncomfortable, just… expectant. Derek breaks the silence with a single clap of his hands.

“So, if you’re ready to turn in, you can get changed upstairs and then come down and we can get started.” Stiles nods and heads towards the staircase. He makes it to the top and goes inside of Peter’s old room to change.

As he pulls his pajama bottoms over his boxers and slips into his long sleeve tee, he thinks about what to expect. Derek and he have been talking about what will happen, but oddly Stiles doesn’t feel any more prepared.

“ _You’re just going to hold me?_ ” He remembers asking Derek, later in their initial conversation.

“ _I’m going to start out holding you, then I’ll monitor your activity and make adjustments as needed. If I see you slipping too deep, I’ll try to wake you up and it hopefully it will be less jarring than what you’re experiencing now._ ” Stiles winces slightly at the memory of yet another wet bed a few days prior.

He wants this to work, needs it to. The drugs are not a solution and he’d be this close to taking up drinking if he didn’t have to keep hiding the booze from his dad. He walks into Peter’s old bathroom and splashes water on his face from the sink.

“Alright big guy, let’s do this.” He peptalks to himself before reaching for a non-existent towel.

“Derek! Where are the towels?” He asks in a normal voice, knowing Derek’s hearing should be able to pick up the question. He hears nothing after a minute and opens the door sticking his head out.

“DEREK!?” He yells into the hallway.

“Jesus, Stiles! It’s a small loft, you don’t have the ye- oh. You’re in Peter’s bathroom, it’s… sound and scent proof.” Stiles looks back behind him and takes in the sleek all white bathroom with a gigantic shower and a bench inside. Uggh, Peter. Stiles heads back downstairs to see Derek sitting on the edge of the bed. Derek looks up and jerks his head to the right.

“I thought I’d let you get comfortable and then I can just slip in.” The fact that Stiles doesn’t make a lewd comment is just a testament to how nervous he really is. He nods and climbs into the bed, at first falling in the middle and facing away from Derek. He shifts a little and finally ends up a little more right of center facing towards Derek. He looks down the bed to his bedmate and nods.

Derek stands and walks around to the other side of the bed and scoots in close behind Stiles. He brings an arm around the boy, closing in and pulling him into his embrace. Stiles settles back into Derek’s chest which is surprisingly comfortable. It’s not as hard as it once was, but it’s still well defined and supportive. The natural warmth emanating from Derek envelopes Stiles and he falls asleep easily, using Derek’s light breaths as his own white noise.

“Sweetheart? Sweetheart, it’s time to wake up now.” Stiles’ eyes blink open as the sun floods in through the windows making it hard for him to see. He tries to put a hand in front of his face to shield himself from the rays, but can’t seem to move.

“Mama, I’m so warm, can’t I have just five more minutes?” He can see her shape through the light. See her long, brown hair hanging down; he knows if she leans closer it will tickle his nose. He wriggles his nose in anticipation.

“Stiles, you have to wake up. You have to, baby. Before it’s too late.” He furrows his brow and looks at his mother again, her outline. He can’t see her face, not anymore, not clearly; but he knows this is her. There’s something familiar about her. Something warning.

“Stiles, wake up. _Stiles_ … WAKE UP!” Stiles startles and can feel his little feet hit the floor. He walks towards his mother who is now standing at the door of his room. He walks towards her as she floats backwards towards the stairs. The sun is still bright and seems to follow him wherever he goes. He feels her warmth, but suddenly it grows cold.

“Sti- _les_! You selfish little bastard. You think that by keeping her in your head, I can’t get to her? I will get to her and then we’ll get rid of you!” Stiles wrenches his eyes shut, trying to keep out horrible vision unfolding before him.

“Baby, baby you have to wake up! Wake up and run, Stiles! Wake up and RUN!” Stiles finally opens his eyes and sees his dad in front of him, only it’s not his dad, it’s a demon. It’s what Stiles imagines the Nogitsune would look like without the wraps over its face. Stiles’ stomach roils as he tries to back away from the monster that is steadily approaching. As he backs up he feels something tighten around him.

“You should listen to your mommy, Sti- _les_. Your mommy _looooooves_ you, widdle, widdle Sti- _les_.” Stiles can feel the tears heating up his cheeks, as the tightening around him increases. He feels like he’s on the edge of a panic attack, but instead of hurting him, the cage that seems to be surrounding him is calming him down. Like a forcefield shielding him from the enemy. The enemy that was getting closer and closer.

“Aren’t you going to _run,_ boy? Because once I get my hands on you… _it’s not going to be nice and soft like your little-_ ” and Stiles feels his forcefield get stronger. By instinct he tries to run, but he’s being held in place. The monster lopes towards him, fast and faster until he’s an inch away from his face.

His… well, not his _mouth_ , but his _face_ opens up and blood soaked maggots spill out in front of him. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the attack. He waits. He waits.

He opens his eyes and looks around the room. He tries to move, but a pair of arms and a leg hooked over his own keep him still.

“Stiles? Are you back? Are you okay?” Stiles feels Derek’s breath against his neck; can feel the flutter of his lips against the shell of his ear.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I’m…” Derek waits a beat before giving Stiles a squeeze.

“How are you?” And Stiles is so overwhelmed by how _fine_ he is, he nearly forgets to answer. Normally at this point he would be trying to fit himself together, mashing misshapen pieces together to fit. But now he doesn’t even feel like he’s fallen apart.

“I’m fine. I’m really fine. Thank you, Derek.” Derek loosens his grips and removes his leg from around Stiles’. He starts to back up, but Stiles won’t let go of his arm. Derek doesn’t make him. He simply settles in loosely and rubs soothing stripes up and down the boy’s arm.

“I’m glad to help, Stiles. Try to go back to sleep, let me know if you need anything.” Stiles nods and closes his eyes, pleasantly surprised as he goes back under. He doesn’t remember dreaming, but it’s not unpleasant, and he sleeps for the rest of the night.

He wakes up the next morning well rested and ready to meet the day. He hasn’t felt this good in ages. He walks to the kitchen and sees Derek preparing breakfast.

“Sleep well?” He asks as he cracks eggs to scramble. Stiles steals a piece of bacon and shrugs.

“Cuddlebugs, eh? Who knew?” Derek snorts and slaps Stiles hand as he tries to grab a sausage patty.

“I think last night went well, but you might notice an increase in the need for the comfort. That’s normal, so don’t fret. Your body and mind will adjust when it’s ready, there’s no rush.” Stiles nods and exhales. While he was happy they finally found a solution that worked and didn’t make him want to kill himself, he still knows there is a long journey ahead.

“Derek, thanks again for doing this. You’re really doing me a huge favor.” Derek blushes slightly and shrugs.

“It helps me too, Stiles. I didn’t accept the help when I needed it. Giving it is kind of my way of dealing with that. I don’t know, I hate that you need it, but I’m really glad you’re letting me help you deal.”

“Dude, what you’re giving me is so far past _dealing_ , it’s not even funny. But I’m glad I’m also helping you. Makes me feel less helpless.” The two grin at one another.

“Good. So we’ll meet again next week?” Derek puts a plate in front of Stiles and withholds his fork until he answers. Stiles grins.

“It’s a date, baby!” Derek rolls his eyes.

“I’m not your baby. And don’t call me dude!”

They laugh and talk some and later that morning, Stiles packs up and heads home. His dad is in the living room trying and failing at being casual about Stiles’ entrance. Stiles rolls his eyes fondly.

“Hey dad.”

“Hey kiddo, so… so how’d it go?” Stiles nods and heads for the stairs.

“It was good, dad. It was really good.” His dad smiles a smile of a parent who is happy, but cautious. He lets it go and allows his son to go upstairs and get settled.


	2. Help Me Get a Little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles grow closer as the therapy proves successful for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly sweet fluff and slow build so enjoy!
> 
> Braeden: 1  
> Brae: 1 
> 
> See the end notes for spoilers.

There are a couple of rough nights at the start, but overall the Stilinski/Hale Cuddle Collective is a big success. Stiles gets more sleep than he’s gotten in years and he’s attentive in class. Derek was right about the attachment. They go from cuddling once a week to three times a week plus weekends.

Still, it works well. The Sheriff’s schedule means he’s gone odd hours and he likes knowing Stiles is somewhere safe. Just the fact of knowing that Stiles is somewhere NOT being possessed by a vengeful Japanese fox spirit is enough to settle the hearts and minds of the entire sheriff’s department, not to mention the pack.

So Stiles grows and in the meantime he gets to learn a little more about the eternal mystery that is Derek Hale.

“What’s New York like?” Stiles was considering going to college there. It was an option that he thought he didn’t have access to when he missed so much school, but over the past few weeks he’s been able to not only excel, but complete extra credit as well. It was almost as if he were never absent. Stiles is laying with his head on Derek’s chest, as Derek is snaking his fingers through the boy’s hair, humming a non-tune contentedly.

“It’s busy, but in a really cool way. Normally I don’t like it so loud, but everything is so loud it kind of becomes a hum. Like white noise. Then sometimes it gets so quiet you can almost hear a pin drop. I once rode the subway to every stop with Laura. I think we have pictures of it somewhere. I’m not smiling in any of them, I was such an idiot.” Stiles lifts his head and rests his chin on his hands, peering into Derek’s eyes.

“Not an idiot, just hurting. Besides, with modern technology you can create any memory. Turn you from a sour wolf into a smile wolf!” Derek scrunches his nose as Stiles’ laughs. “Hey, how about over the summer we go to New York and I’ll take pics of you at every station making the cheesiest faces. We’ll mesh them all together and there you go.”

Derek’s smile is small, and seems a little sad. Stiles’ own eyes get wide as he places an apologetic hand over Derek’s heart.

“Dude, I’m sorry, was that too insensitve? I’m such a cow sometimes, I’m so sorry.” Derek furrows his eyebrows and lets out a little snort.

“A cow? Of all the farm animals available, you had to go insult a cow? That’s probably the best farm animal there is.” Stiles shakes his head.

“What? Are you fucking kidding me? Nothing beats chicken! It gives us meat AND protein. Like, when you eat an egg, that’s like… chicken butt milk!” Derek sighs and rolls his eyes exaggeratedly.

“What.” Derek states, so deadpan Stiles can’t help but giggle. He buries his face in Derek’s shoulder and laughs until he’s shaking.

“I don’t know, dude. I’m sleepy.” He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and Derek rubs soothing stripes up and down Stiles’ back. His thumb catches slightly on the raised hem of Stiles’ shirt, but his thumb is warm and rubbing small patterns into his skin so he doesn’t mind. He feels so good, so warm and just safe and happy. He kind of wants to delay his sleep a little so he can just live in this moment.

“Tell me a story, Derek.” Derek exhales a deep sigh and squeezes Stiles closer into his side.

“Well, once upon a time there was this little jackass that lived on a farm. We’ll call him, Stiles.”

Stiles is sure he mumbles _I hate you_ , but he’s fast asleep before he can fully tell.

***

Another 3 weeks pass and Stiles is still at the top of his game with only a couple of shaky nights under his belt. When he does relapse it’s brief and Derek helps bring him out early, usually allowing for a peaceful rest of the night. Due to his renewed energy, he’s even rejoined lacrosse which Scott is ecstatic about. He goes over Derek’s and tells him about the shit Coach gave him for being gone.

“Dammit Bilinski, the last time I saw you there was an arrow in my gut! Please tell me you don’t have any more surprises. I’m afraid if I send you to the equipment room you’re gonna end up chopping off my leg.” Instead of dying of laughter like he’s supposed to at Stiles’ flawless impression; Derek stands there looking mildly concerned.

“The more I hear about this Finstock guy, the more I’m convinced he’s manic.” Stiles shrugs.

“We’ll just call it UST. He’s got a love/hate thing going with Greenberg. You know he’s only got one testicle?”

“Wait, Coach or Greenberg? And is that tidbit related to the story overall?” Derek asks. Stiles looks at the wolf in front of him, whom he knows so well by now he can write his autobiography, but still sometimes is such a conundrum.

“Does it fucking matter? Dude’s solo-balling; you don’t need a story after that!” Derek puts Stiles in a headlock and pushes him towards the downstairs bathroom.

“Go take a shower, you stink.” Stiles laughs.

“Okay Brian Kinney, simmer down.” Stiles says as he grabs his shower kit and a towel. “And don’t try to deny you know that’s a _Queer as Folk_ reference, dude. Everyone has watched that show, even if it’s just on Tumblr. Besides, you’re nowhere near the Brian.” Derek turns to Stiles and scoffs.

“I’m definitely the Brian! And you’re the Just- well, the-” Stiles holds up his hands and shakes his head.

“No man, we’re looking past the surface here. I’m the Emmett, comic relief with the big heart that can be so easily hurt. Tough, strong.. really old dudes _LOVE_ me.” Derek laughs and it’s the first time a nogitsune joke has made them laugh. “You could be the Ben, but honestly you’re more like-”

“Stiles, don’t you _fucking_ dare!”

“C’mon Derek, you know who you are, and it’s okay. You’re the-” Derek takes a step towards Stiles who ducks into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Derek bangs on the door with one hand.

“I am NOT the Ted, Stiles!” he yells through the door.

“Says the guy in a Ted voice!” Stiles yells through the door. He laughs and laughs while Derek stews outside.

Later they’re getting in bed and Stiles is about to get into his usual position, but Derek turns and grabs Stiles’ hand wrapping it around himself.

“You hurt my feelings so tonight we’re jetpacking.” Stiles muffles his laughter in Derek’s upper back.

“First off, dude; we’re nearly the same height, it’s not really jetpacking. Also, we’re supposed to be helping my nightmares.” Derek shrugs and kisses the back of Stiles’ hand.

“You’re my nightmare.” Stiles cackles and Derek looks back over his shoulder at him with a wide grin.

“Don’t worry, Stiles. If you get… _riled up_ , I’ll turn back around and take care of you, okay?” Stiles nods.

“Yeah, Derek. I was just fucking with you, I trust you.” They lay there for a moment, Stiles laying on the bed and Derek laying with his back against him in companionable silence. Stiles can’t stop smiling.

“Oh, by the way. Braeden’s in town and she wants to get together this week.” Derek starts as he threads his fingers with Stiles.

“That’s cool,” Stiles was doing better and it would be interesting to see how he’d handle a day off. “When?”

“Friday.”

“Okay, I’ll see if maybe my dad can get off. Or hell, maybe I’ll go on a date.” Derek huffs a little with his eyes closed.

“You have your eye on someone?” Stiles nods.

“Yeah, a couple of girls, we’ll see.”

“So I’ll see you Saturday?” Derek asks with a yawn, snuggled back into Stiles’ embrace.

“Yeah, we can swap dating stories.”

“Sounds good. Oh, and Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t call me _dude_.” Stiles smirks.

“What time was that for?”

“For all of them. Into perpetuity.”

“ _Perpetuity_ is a word that Ted would say.”

“Hay chu.” Derek mumbles as he drifts to sleep.

“Goodnight Derek.” Stiles whispers as he gently wisps Derek’s hair to the side.

***

Friday comes and since Stiles’ dad was able to get the night off, the two go mini-golfing and splurge on burgers “ _Veggie for you, Dad!” “Dammit, Stiles!”_. They have a great time and Stiles is in a fantastic mood when he arrives at Derek’s Saturday night.

The first thing he notices is there are new sheets on the bed. He sees their old sheets in the hamper and can feel that the new ones are still warm from the dryer.

“Thoughtful.” he says to himself when Derek comes out of the kitchen. Stiles points to the sheets.

“I take it things went well with Brae?” Derek makes a face and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Stiles, you’re disgusting. It was a nice evening, we spent it catching up?”

“Is that what the seniors are calling it now? “ _catching up_?” Sounds classy!” Derek rolls his eyes and grabs Stiles by the ear pulling him to the table where food is set out.

“Eat. Put that mouth to good use.”

“Dammit, Derek! We have to fucking talk about this!” Derek looks at Stiles confused, but stays quiet so he can continue.

“You have to stop setting up these things that I can take as filthy innuendo! I’m more alert now and everytime you say something suggestive, I have to stop for like 20 minutes and think of all the ways I can mock you. I don’t see how that’s fair to me.” Derek says nothing and just stares at Stiles before carrying his glare towards the bed.

“Shit, I’m jetpacking again tonight, aren’t I?” Derek simply raises his eyebrows and puts a forkful of salad in his mouth. Stiles lowers his head, hiding his smile.

***

They’re in bed, lazily sleep talking their way through different sorts of nonsense. None of it memorable and that’s okay. Derek is wearing a white tee and Stiles can see the dark pattern of the triskele underneath. He’s seen the tattoo before, but never up close like this.

“Can I see your tattoo?” Derek lifts up and pulls the shirt off, tossing it to the side. He lies back down on his side as Stiles begins to trace the patten with his finger.

“I don’t have a tattoo, but I have a scar from when… well, you know.” Stiles stops tracing and Derek looks over his shoulder.

“Really? I’m sorry, I forget where he got you.”

“My stomach.” Stiles takes off his shirt, throwing it in the direction Derek threw his and shows Derek a faint line on his belly. “It’s a lot lighter and smaller than I thought it would be, but it’s still there. It acts as a reminder.” Derek looks up and cups Stiles’ cheek in his hand.

“It’s a reminder of what you were, but it’s not indicative of who you are. Promise me you’ll remember that.” Stiles places his hand gently on top of Derek’s and leans into it briefly before wrapping it between his own. He nods and squeezes while grinning. His expression suddenly changes, like he’s just come to a realization.

“Stiles, what? What is it?”

“Actually, I think the stomach scar might have happened while I was _inside_ the other me. This might just be from where I got my appendix out.” Derek’s eye roll rivals the daily rotation of the sun in both speed and dramatics.

“Fuck my _life_! Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Dude, don’t yell. I’m a man with a compromised soul and no appendix!”

“How old were you? I bet you got a fucking lollipop, didn’t you?”

“You’re damn right I got a lolli, _and_ ice cream.” Derek tries to pull his hand away from Stiles, but Stiles won’t let go. Derek gives up and flops back down on the mattress, placing his other hand over his eyes.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I’m damaged, Derek! I’m half a man.” Derek wraps an arm around Stiles and rests his cheek on Stiles’ chest, his stubble tickling Stiles sensitive skin.

“Bullshit, you weren’t even using it anyway.”

“Oh, and you’re using yours? Pssht, like there’s some special werewolf use for the appendix?” The corners of Derek’s mouth twitch slightly. Stiles looks at him incredulously, “Derek? IS THERE SOME SPECIAL WEREWOLF USE FOR THE APPENDIX?!”

At this Derek laughs; deep, rich gales the likes of which Stiles has never experienced.

“You asshole!” Stiles accuses as he pulls on Derek’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah, but at least I have my appendix.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, of course I do. I’m an adult.”

“What? That doesn’t even make- you know what, it doesn’t matter. Give it to me.”

“What? No! It’s not a kidney, Stiles! You don’t even need-”

“GIVE IT TO ME, HALE!” and a tickle fight of epic proportions breaks out until both parties are too tired, and too embarrassed about the other knowing where all of their many ticklish spots are. They fall naturally into each other’s arms and sleep deeply until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brae spoilers: She comes to visit Derek and they have a date. Stiles is totally fine and really nosy about it. It's eluded to that they slept together, but if you look closely you'll notice that Derek kept the sheets for him and Stiles on while Braeden was over, but took them off after she left. Hmm...


	3. Sometimes I Feel Like a More Personal Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stiles cuddle therapy continues, he finds himself removing past boundaries and coming to rely on a growing connection to his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look at a lot of pictures of TH’s and DOb’s nipples for this section. I hope you realize the things I do for you.
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, just fluff and some relationship building.

Stiles walks into the loft feeling slightly edgy. It was an okay day, but it was mentally taxing and left him a bit agitated. It was no one thing, just a small amalgamation of little irritants that rubbed him raw. He burned off some energy at Scott’s during a massive _Call of Duty_ battle, but he was really anxious to get over Derek’s. It was early, but he didn’t think Derek would mind.

He opens the loft door and walks inside to see Derek standing in front of his TV eating a bowl of shrimp ramen.

“Dude, what are you even doing?” Stiles asks as he enters and throws his bag on the bed. Derek is watching _Forrest Gump_ wearing only pajama pants and a coddling a giant bowl of noodles.

“Don’t call me _dude_.” Derek says simply, basically just ignoring Stiles at this point. Stiles, of course, will _not_ be ignored.

“Lieutenant Dan loses his legs.” He only sees the back of Derek’s head, but he knows he’s rolling his eyes.

“This movie is almost 20 years old. I’ve seen it before, Stiles.”

Stiles sits on the bed and notices a shirt laid out on the other side. Stiles looks again at Derek and realizes that in all the times he’s seen him, he’s mostly been shirtless, only really clothing when the girls or humans were around. When it’s Scott or Isaac or even Liam, they run around naked since it makes it less cumbersome to shift, which means....

“Dude, have you been wearing a shirt… _for me_?” Stiles asks, picking up the shirt and balling it into his bag. Derek waves his hand.

“I have never even ridden a horse, just let me-”

“I thought you’ve seen this movie before?”

“I’ve seen _most_ of it, every time I try to watch the whole thing I get interru-”

“You realize you have like an hour and a half more of Jenny’s bullshit to get through, right?”

“I love Jenny! She’s a lost soul. Come here and watch with me.” Derek finally uses his couch for things that couches are made for and sits down motioning for Stiles to join him. Stiles sits facing Derek and lands his feet his lap. He grins as Derek starts rubbing his ankles as if by habit.

“Rough day today?” He asks after a moment, surprising Stiles.

“Is it that obvious?” Stiles wonders about the lines that were just beginning to smooth on his forehead. Derek grins and then turns back to the TV.

“You just look a little worn down. Try to relax. I can make you some tea or warm milk if you’d like.” Stiles nods and a few minutes later he’s curled against Derek’s side nursing a mug of warm milk with honey and spoiling the movie for Derek.

“The reason they call things the _Forrest Gump_ of things is because literally everything happens in this movie. His actions affect generations. Also, Jenny gets AIDS.” Derek whips his head around in shock.

“What?! No!” He looks at Stiles hopefully and then groans when he sees the little imp is serious.

“Dammit, Stiles! Why can’t you just- you’re the _Forrest Gump_ of pains in my ass!” and at this exclamation, Stiles is reminded of why he enjoys riling Derek up so much when Derek levels him with a wounded puppy expression, pouting at having been spoiled.

“Oh my god, you’re so precious. What does that even mean? You mean I’m every kind of pain in your ass? How many pains is your ass having? I don’t think you’re using enough lube.” Derek shakes his head and grabs Stiles by the neck, forcing him off the couch.

“That’s it. There’s no way I’m going to be able to finish this, so we’re just going to go to bed. And you’re totally jetpacking tonight.” Stiles tries his damnedest to hide his grin, but Derek is unconvinced as he glares at Stiles while setting the DVR to record the movie. Well, trying to.

“Just shut up and do it!” he says, launching the remote at Stiles and walking away in a huff as his feckless human laughs and laughs.

Derek goes to the bed and pauses for a moment.

“I could have sworn…” Derek mumbles as he looks around. Stiles finishes with the DVR and heads to his side of the bed, tearing his shirt off in the process. He lays down and reaches out for Derek who is still a little perplexed.

“Come on, get in.” He does and lays at Stiles’ side, dipping his nose into Stiles’ pit, causing the boy to giggle.

“Hey, thanks for wearing a shirt around me and trying to make me comfortable. The first few nights I was still kind of closed off and it helped a lot, but I don’t want you to stop being you.” Stiles says as he works his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek places a firm, warming hand on his sternum, allowing his thumb to linger just above Stiles’ heart.

“This isn’t about me, Stiles. We’ve come a long way and I need to know that you trust me and you’re comfortable. I trust you to know your boundaries and I’m glad that you trust me to respect them. You don’t have to hide my shit. If you say no shirts, then no shirts it is.” Stiles watches Derek, for a glint of mocking in his eyes, a hint of insincerity that never arrives. He nods.

“Yeah, well, now it’s not a problem, now is it?” Derek pulls at the tuft of Stiles’ chest hair sat between his pecs and grins as Stiles gives a little yelp.

“Seriously Stiles, where’s my shirt?” Stiles pushes Derek’s hand away and crosses his arms indignantly. Derek takes this opportunity to cage the younger irritant into his embrace. Stiles shakes his head.

“You never have to wear a shirt again, Derek. Not anymore. Not because of me.” Stiles curls in as Derek begins nosing his neck. He can feel the wolf’s breath light on his collarbone.

“But I _do_ have to wear a shirt again and that was one of my favorites.” Derek says as he nips at Stiles collarbone and gives a little growl. Stiles lightly slaps his cheek.

“No more shirts shall be worn after this day! I have decreed it and you said-” Derek hitches a leg over Stiles’ and begins to shake him gently, feinging frustration.

“What about when I have to go to the store?”

“Delivery!”

“To the bank?”

“Well they certainly won’t have questions about how you make your money. Besides, when is the last time you’ve gone to the bank?” Derek stops shaking Stiles and buries his face back in his neck defeated.

“I have investments.” he muffles into Stiles’ nape.

“You have the internet. I know because I set it up for you.”

“I prefer a more personal touch.”

“Is that how you got all those pains in your ass?” Stiles asks straightly as Derek groans and tries not to laugh. “Besides, there’s nothing more personal touch than skin to skin.”

“I don’t want to get personal touch with just everyone, Stiles.”

“Just your new and exciting friends at the bank?” Derek nips at Stiles’ ear who flaps his hand at him. “Fine, fine, okay! I won’t rip up all your shirts into cleaning rags.”

“Thank you, Stiles. Now where is it?”

“Oh, you’re not getting it back.” Stiles appears nonchalant as Derek gives him his best eyebrow glare.

“What? Why?!”

“I _really_ like it.”

“Oh god, werewolves are not supposed to get headaches.”

“It’s so soft, Derek. I always wear it when I come over anyway, it might as well be mine.” Derek sighs and yawns before turning Stiles on his side and moving in close to his back. He presses his lips lightly to the shell of Stiles’ ear.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

Stiles wakes up once that night. He doesn’t remember what awoke him, may have been nothing at all, but he’s laying there calmly, heartbeat steady, staring into the darkened loft. Normally Derek has him in a vice grip, but right now he’s just encompassing Stiles loosely. It feels like progress and the previously tortured teen is glad.

He turns around in his cage and pushes Derek gently on to his back, looping his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek instantly wraps around Stiles, giving him a little squeeze and settling back. The glide of Derek's chest hair rubbing along Stiles' torso causes a relaxed sigh to escape his lips. Derek gives a pleased rumble before slipping back into sleep.

***

From then on out, shirts become merely a suggestion in the Stiles and Derek Cuddy Buddy Clubhouse _“Stiles, Cora told me what cuddy buddy means on Skype!”_ It’s warm for spring so as soon as Stiles enters the house his shirt comes off and he’s invading Derek’s personal space.

They’re laying in bed, having gone down early and Stiles is curled into Derek’s side as Derek absentmindedly plays connect the dots with the moles on the younger’s back.

“I think if I actually mark you up with a sharpie, it will end up in the shape of a curly fry.” Derek deadpans as Stiles scoffs at the accusation.

“First off, you say that like it wouldn’t be awesome, but if I could get a curly fry _and_ it looks like Jesus? I could run for president and _win_!”

“I would register just so I could vote for the other person on the ballot.”

“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words cut me to the bones and then break them. It’s a double whammy, you in sarcasm mode. I can’t even recover enough to mock you for not being registered to vote.” Stiles says with a pinch to Derek’s nipple to punctuate his point.

“They’re so pink!” Derek scrunches his eyebrows until he sees Stiles regarding his nipples.

“You have the attention span of a 3 year old.”

“Yeah, but they’re so small and pink!”

Stiles shakes his head and flicks the nipple softly. Derek slaps his hand before reaching over and pinching one of Stiles’.

“Yours are pink too.”

”Nah, they’re more dusky. Where yours are manly lil hard nibs, mine are wide flat baby suckers. It’s a complete mismatch.”

“Yes, Stiles. Clearly you’re not meant to be sucked.” Derek says into Stiles’ shoulder as Stiles flails in agreement.

“I know, right? What a waste- wait, what?” Stiles pinches Derek’s arm as Derek snorts, “Dammit, Derek! I know you know when you do that shit!” Derek simply grins and shrugs.

“You suck, dude.” Stiles sits back and attempts to push the wolf off of him with no success. Derek props himself up on his side, resting his chin in his hand and wrapping his free arm around Stiles. He looks into Stiles faux offended eyes which are clear and wide with wonder. Derek smiles softly.

“Sometimes I do.” Stiles opens his mouth, “Don’t call me dude!”

“I- I wasn’t going to… that’s not what I was going to s-”

“But never with guys who think their real nipples got thrown off the assembly line. You’re not some misshapen raggedy Andy doll set adrift on the island of misfit toys, Stiles. You’re perfect. Your nipples are perfect. Stop whining and being a baby or you’ll be forced to try and suck your own nipples and I’ve officially said nipples more than I ever thought I would have to in my entire life. I hope you’re happy.”

The flush started when Derek began talking and now has invaded Stiles’ entire body, making noticeable entries in his cheeks and the aforementioned nubs resting on his chest. The rush of blood has filled them causing a deeper rouge in the now puffier flesh.

“Well shit, D. Look at that, they’ve perked right up.” He meets Derek’s perturbed expression with gleeful eyes. “Hey, don’t look so dour! You made my nipples feel better about themselves!”

Derek can’t help but grin, a little proud of himself for having made Stiles happy. Stiles cups his hands under his breast meat and looks up at Derek again, this time batting his lashes.

“Give em a kiss?”

“Uggh!” Derek falls on his back before turning his body away from Stiles in mock disgust.

“C’mon Derek! The right one doesn’t mind if you use tongue, but really it would let anyone get away with it, it’s always been a little slutty.”

“I’m going start sleeping with earbuds in.” The beleaguered werewolf grumbles, smooshing a pillow over his head.

“That just means I’ll have to get closer to talk to you.” Stiles scoots over and drapes himself over Derek’s back. He removes the pillow and leans in, whispering into Derek’s ear.

“Thanks for being nice to me.” Derek turns his head and looks at the sincerity and hope in his friend’s expression.

“Stiles, you don’t nee-” Stiles places his hand over Derek’s mouth.

“Shh… just take it.” Derek nods.

“Yeah, okay.”


	4. Anger Baking at High Altitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early heat of spring causes some unspoken moments to flare in the Cuddle Collective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh it's just going to be a short ficlet!" I said, "Don't worry, you have the entire thing outlined. It'll only be about 5 chapters and that's with the epilogue!"
> 
> I lied. 
> 
> WHY DO I LIE?!?
> 
> More building and diabetes causing fluff. Feel free to blame all the girl scout cookie references on Dan. 
> 
> Braeden: 2  
> Brae: 1

“Derek, I’m HOT! And not hot like, you’re hot, but hot like _shit, I’m hot_!! Why is it so fucking hot in hurr?!” Stiles is starfished on Derek’s mattress as Derek walks around the loft, opening windows, trying to glare the wind into blowing.

“A/C hasn’t been on since September. It’s hot too early, I haven’t even had a chance to check the unit yet. It’s so early to be this hot.”

“This is global warming, isn’t it? Is this global warming? The ocean is going to swell and kill us all and then it will dry up.”

“You’re really not a fan of heat.”

“I’m not a fan of extreme temperatures in either direction. Celsius nor fahrenheit. Let’s go to the mountains, it’s gotta be cool up there.”

“We won’t be able to bake up there.”

“Fuck baking, baking’s too hot.”

“Our microwave won’t work.”

“Why are you indulging my manic ramblings instead of mocking me like you usually do? We can’t both be crazy, Der. I need you to mellow me out. Is the heating fucking with you too? Oh my god, I bet it extra is since you’re a wolf and run hot all the time. Ooh, I know! Let’s go up to Peter’s bathroom and turn the shower on cold and hang out on the benches. I’ll make margaritas!” Stiles looks at Derek who is already heading up the stairs.

“Ice and tequila are in the freezer, mix is in the pantry.” Stiles lets out a whoop and goes to the kitchen.

An hour later Derek is sitting up with his legs stretched out on one bench wearing some swim trunks he pulled out of storage. Stiles’ head is laying on his stomach as he stretches of on the adjoining bench, and he’s sipping his cocktail from his patent pending super straw _“Look Hale I’m going to level with you. All I did is stick the ends of the straws into the other ends, so really the profit is going to be a result of the marketing. Can you imagine? Peter Parker saving the day, swinging around New York, sipping from his super straw? The things will sell themselves! So when can I expect your financial contribution to my start up? Ouch! Stop pinching me!”_.

They stay like that, listening to music on Peter’s shower speaker “ _dude, your uncle is gross, but kind of genius_ ”, and talking about whatever Stiles can come up with.

That night they go out to dinner, and groan when they get back to Derek’s place which is still hot. Thankfully the intensity of the sun is missing, but it’s still uncomfortably warm. Stiles shrugs and starts shedding his clothes.

“Our air conditioner is working, but you’re bed is amazing, so I guess we’ll have to make do.” Derek shrugs and strips down to his undies before flopping on the bed. Stiles is digging through his duffle and finally throws it aside.

“Hey Derek, I forgot my sleep pants. Can I borrow some of yours? Just some old, ratty sweats will be fine.”

“Uggh, just saying sweats makes me hot. Of course you can borrow some pants, but do you really want to bother?” Stiles shrugs and pulls off his jeans and shirt, rolling into bed facing Derek. Derek wraps his hands around Stiles’ waist, pulling him in, taking his scent in before settling. Stiles sighs and rests his head on Derek’s bicep while tangling their legs together. Derek stifles a small giggle.

“What?” Stiles asks as he runs his fingers through the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. Derek rumbles happily.

“I had a cousin named Theo. He was 14 when he started the change, and he’d be completely hairless, and then like, sneeze or something? And there’d be this eruption of hair. But only from his forearms,” Derek squeezes Stiles’ forearms, “and his legs. He looked like if Chewbacca manscaped.” Stiles barks out a sudden laugh and Derek joins him.

“So he’d go running in beta, eye bright yellow, tearing through the forest and all you would see is this _thing,_ this mess of dark brown fur flash by and a glowingly pale white ass.” Stiles is crying and Derek is gasping as he’s telling the story.

“And then when he switched back he’d just be as smooth as a baby’s ass.”

“Or his own ass evidently.” Derek buries his head in Stiles’ chest and nuzzles it briefly before coming back up for air.

“Ha, yeah.” Derek gets quiet, and Stiles tries to find a way to keep things light before Derek remembers why his time with Theo will only be spent in memories.

“Tell me about your first shift.” Derek is on his back now and Stiles is resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. He throws a leg over Derek’s waist and props himself up slightly to look into Derek’s eyes.

“I was just a whelp… Jesus, I can’t believe I’m telling anyone this, much less _you_.” Stiles pinches Derek’s nipple who grabs his hand and holds it to his heart.

“There was this girl named Katrina. She had bright red hair with freckles and she always used to make daisy chains out of dandelions and weave them in her hair. I thought she was beautiful and I wanted her to be my girlfriend.” Stiles grins as he cups Derek’s face, caressing the wolf’s beard with the back of his knuckles.

“So I was going in for my first kiss-” Stiles laughs suddenly.

“Well that escalated quickly.” Derek takes Stiles hand and put it over his own eyes like a blindfold.

“Uggh, I know! I was awkward and shy and it was awful. I just lunged at her and she pulls back and screams so loud that I shifted and pissed myself.” Derek groans as Stiles buries his face into his armpit and laughs until his entire body is bright red.

“You… you- _what_?” Stiles sputters out as tears stream down his cheeks.

“I didn’t know she was a banshee!” Stiles howls and rolls over on his back.

“Oh my god, Derek, I can’t!” Derek chuckles a little to himself and rubs his hands over his cheeks which are a nice ruddy color. Stiles rolls back on top of him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Whose death was she predicting?” Derek shrugs.

“Evidently mine. I thought she was being coy, but she didn’t like me at all. She thought I was creepy.”

“So the creepiness is something you’ve had all along?” Derek furrows his brow.

“You think I’m creepy?” Stiles rolls his eyes and runs a finger along Derek’s brow bone.

“Derek, _you_ know you’re creepy. I just verify with results and receipts.” Stiles kisses Derek on the forehead as Derek presses his lips to Stiles’ Adam’s apple.

“I’m not creepy.” He whispers. Stiles peers down and sees Derek’s eyes closed. He can feel him running his hands down Stiles’ sides. One hand snakes around and rests on his lower back.

“Mmhmm.” Derek smiles and Stiles can’t help but hold him close.

“How old were you?”

‘I was young, just a kid. I shifted pretty early.”

“So let’s see, you were like… 21, 22?”

“What- I’m only- wait. How old do you think I am?” Derek pries one eye open and looks at his jocular companion who pretends to be consulting his inner timeline.

“Well I don’t know exactly. On one hand you do play a very competitive and skilled _Mario Kart_ , but on the other hand you still have your appendix and you also have investments so I’m going to say… 57.” Derek squeezes his eye shut again and sighs.

“Stiles…”

“Hey, don’t fret _Cocoon_ Wolf, 60 is the new 30 and you have great skin, bless those werewolf genes.”

“You know I’m firmly in my 20’s.”

Stiles strokes his chin as he ponders, “Let’s see, if 50 is the new 30, then 20 is the _old_ 40, so that would make you about… 44? You’re 44!”

“Yep, I’m a 44 year old man who sleeps exclusively with an 18 year old baby who has a disproportionate amount of lower leg hair.” Stiles bends his knee and looks back at his hairy calf.

“Wait, that story was because of me? _I’m_ the manscaped Chewy?” Derek tutters before turning them over and laying his head on Stiles’ sternum. Stiles massages Derek’s neck and traces his tattoo.

“Exclusively?”

“Hm?”

“You said _exclusively_. Wasn’t Braeden in town last week?” Derek shrugs.

“Yeah, but I didn’t see her.”

“Really? When I saw you at the store, you had all that stuff.”

“I know, it wasn’t for her. Wait, is that why you spent the weekend at Scott’s? You thought Braeden would be here?” Derek leans up, but Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes his head back down.

“Well yeah, dude. I didn’t want to cockblock you.” Derek groans into Stiles chest and bites his collarbone.

“Ow! Always with the collarb-”

“Stiles, you know assumptions lead to trouble. You should have just asked me.”

“Well I know that now! I don’t know, I guess I was just kind of ashamed.” Derek grabs Stiles’ chin and follows his gaze until it falls on him.

“Why?”

“I was kind of jealous I guess? I’ve been hogging up all your good snuggling and all of your nightlife and not really thinking about how I’m putting a damper on your sex life. I mean, just because I haven’t been thinking about sex the mandated every 10 seconds, doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t be able to go out and get some. But like, I saw how close you two used to be and getting some with Braeden might mean continuing to get some and I’m not ready to give you up yet. Then I thought about how great I’ve been doing, but despite all of that I might never wanna give you up so I thought I should just take a step back. I know my shit can get heavy. You deserve to have some fun.”

“You’re fun.” Derek says simply and plainly. Stiles looks at him to continue, and panics a little when he doesn’t.

“What? That’s it?”

“When you assume you make an ass out of you.”

“Derek, really?” Derek shrugs and lays his head back on Stiles’ chest. He loops his hands through the space behind his lower back and settles with one leg wrapped around Stiles’.

“If you’d talked to me about how you were feeling we could have had a discussion followed by a nice, long weekend. Because you didn’t, neither of us got what we wanted. The point is that I’m an adult, I know how to take care of you and my needs at the same time. You don’t have to worry that you’re taking advantage.”

“But Der- _ek_ , feelings are embarrassing!”

“When you embarrass, you make a bare ass out of-”

“Oh come on!” Stiles pulls at Derek shoulders until he shimmies up far enough so Stiles can pull him in for a deep hug. Derek rolls them on to their sides and inhales deeply at a spot just behind Stiles’ ear.

“Embarrassing is sitting in front of the TV eating all the homemade samoas I baked in anger.”

“What? What were you angry about? Did you anger bake? You shouldn’t bake angry.”

“You called me up _that_ morning to cancel! I had plans, I made dip!”

“Oh my god, that crazy artichoke dip?” Derek nods, his hair tickling Stiles’ jaw. “Is there any left?”

“Nope, ate that too.”

“Dammit! When I saw you, you seemed in such a rush.”

“I didn’t want you snooping in my cart and ruining the surprise.“

“Surprise? What were we celebrating?”

“Nothing, really. Don’t you and your friends ever have a night where you bake cookies and hang out?” Stiles weaves his arms under Derek’s and places his ear to his chest. He can feel the steady heartbeat inside.

“Well yeah, but I never really thought of you as one of those friends. I mean, not in a bad way, I just… wow, we’ve been sleeping together for months and I never imagined us having cookie parties.”

“Stiles…”

“I know, I know. But the more I think about it, the more I like it. Let’s do it!”

“We could have done it last week.”

“Uggh, Derek it was a mistake!” Stiles tries to shake the crazy out of Derek, but gives up easily when the dense man won’t budge. He runs a hand thoughtfully up and down Derek’s side. “I thought you were shopping for you and Brae so I wanted to give you the weekend to prepare.”

Derek rolls his eyes before closing them and tucking Stiles’ head under his chin. “You’re an idiot. Go to sleep.”

“Do you become a snacker wolf when you’re mad?”

“Or when I’m sad, or happy, or just hungry. I like eating.”

“Is that why you work out all the time?”

“I don’t work out so much anymore.”

“Gonna become a fat wolf? Just lazing around, making me rub your belly and feed you homemade tagalongs?”

“Sounds great, right?”

“Actually, yeah.” Stiles reaches down and pats Derek’s stomach. “You’ve got a long way to go buddy.” Derek huffs and reaches down to poke at Stiles’ belly.

“You too.”

“Me?”

“No fun being fat alone, but together?” Derek yawns and wraps his hand back around Stiles pulling him close. “We can take over the world.”

Stiles watches as his wolf falls into sleep, light snores trickling from his mouth.

“Yeah, can’t wait.”

***

The next morning after breakfast, Stiles is packing up his belongings and getting ready to go. He walks into the kitchen and sits on the table as Derek put away the milk and juice.

“You know, I was thinking about it more this morning.” Stiles starts as he waits for Derek to finish.

“About what?”

“Communication and _ass-out of me-uming_ , and it came to my attention that this whole communication thing? Two-way street, Big Guy.” Derek leans against the counter and folds his arms across his chest with a little smirk and a tilted eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, really! You could have told me you wanted me to come over. That you had plans.” Derek shrugs, trying to appear nonplussed.

“I thought you wanted to spend time with Scott. I don’t want to keep you from your friends.”

“I see Scott everyday.”

“You see me everyday.”

“We’re friends.”

“I know, I meant tha-”

“Besides, I can take care of you and my needs at the same time!” Stiles crosses his arms over his chest as Derek’s drop to his side and he walks slowly towards the table.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m an adult.” Derek pulls Stiles arms away and wraps them around his neck before nuzzling Stiles in his favorite spot behind his ear.

“You’re an adult.”

“Yup. So says the state of California. I have investments.” Stiles says as Derek wraps his arms around him, holding him tight.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, I couldn’t.”

They stay there a while; Stiles still sitting on the table, Derek standing between his legs, both wrapped so thoroughly in each other it’s hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Stiles runs his hands through Derek’s hair and Derek rubs soothing stripes up and down Stiles’ thigh, one hand stopping to rest at the small of younger man’s back.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Next time you’ll talk to me, no matter how embarrassing?”

“Next time it won’t be embarrassing.”


	5. HELL YEAH, SKINNY DIPPING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes skinny dipping on an unseasonably warm spring day. The pack starts to see the changes in Derek and Stiles, specifically a previously missing member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perineum Stimulator (NSFW): http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51T4yFUBhCL._SY355_.jpg
> 
> Your comments give me fuel and I appreciate every single one. There's lots more to come so please continue to rec and subscribe and tell a friend.
> 
> Braeden - 1  
> Brae - 2
> 
> Thanks everyone, enjoy!

The sun’s rays beat down, magnified by the many windows in Derek’s sweltering, dank loft. Half are opened strategically in an attempt to wrangle and corral the non-existent wind into.. existence? Perhaps hastened by the wings of the birds as they sing their songs. Songs of cats on hot tin roofs, concrete walls covered in the sweat of field workers trying to find respite from their day’s work, songs of heat, of unbearable hotness, of hellfire and brimstone, the kind that drive sane men to murder.

“Stiles!” Derek pants and shakes his head against the soaked sheet beneath him. “Please, no more… _please_.” It’s Sunday afternoon in Beacon Hills and it’s hot. The air conditioner needs Freon and Freon is available Monday, but this is Sunday in Beacon Hills, and it’s hot. The sun, for some reason, has decided to begin its affair with the city earlier than usual and the werewolf and the human who hates any temperatures extreme, suffer in a stuffy loft full of heat absorbent concrete and metal. The bed is really nice though.

“Less narration; more ice.” Derek pleads as Stiles voices over their descent into heat stroked insanity. Stiles nods and drags the Ziploc baggie of ice up and down Derek’s torso, trying to cool the overheated wolf.

“I wish you had one of those kiddie pools. We could fill it with ice and live there.” Derek closes his eyes as Stiles lays the bag on his forehead and pats it over his face before putting it on his neck and sliding it down his chest again.

“I’m way too old to have a kiddie pool without actually having kids.”

“Does Peter have one?” Derek looks over at the spiral staircase briefly before closing his eyes again.

“Too hot to check.” Stiles takes a piece of ice out of the baggie and rubs it over Derek’s lip, smiling as his tongue slips out to lave the quickly melting water into his mouth. The younger briefly thinks about putting a piece down the front of Derek’s boxers, estimating that Derek would probably appreciate the sentiment.

“Scott?” Derek says, as though he’s having an epiphany. Stiles leans in closer to listen for a death rattle when he hears the loft door being thrown open. Scott runs in with his alpha eyes flashing; panicked and heat-stroked. Liam and Isaac are behind him, sweating buckets and heading automatically to the kitchen.

“Scott!” Stiles yells, “What the hell, dude? What is it?” Scott swallows and braces himself on the table before looking at Stiles with a determined glare.

“SKINNY DIPPING?!”

Derek sits up straight with an expression that clearly reads, “ _Why the fuck didn’t I think of that?_ ” to which Stiles replies,

“It’s okay buddy, we were heat crazy, but now we have a solution, let’s fucking do this.” He throws up his hands. “HELL YEAH! SKINNY DIPPING!” Derek throws his head back and howls, the exhortation flowing through the loft. Stiles laughs and jumps off the bed. He motions for Derek to jump on. Derek climbs on to Stiles’ back and is carried into the kitchen where Isaac and Liam are already putting together bags of beer, ice, tequila and any condiments they can find..

Derek finally has his senses and begins to take control. “Stiles and I have this, you guys go get the grill and load it in the back of the SUV. Stiles, go with Scott and get blankets and towels.” Stiles nods and he and Scott get what they need and meet everyone at the cars. Scott’s borrowed his mom’s car which has a cooler in the back and Isaac has Chris Argent’s truck.

They head out to the forest to a nice alcove that houses a small waterfall and spring. Everyone jumps out and starts stripping immediately. The werewolves beta shift and everyone dives into the lake which is still seasonably cold and a welcome contrast to the scorching heat. The boys splash each other for a while and head out to get the items from the car.

Stiles and Derek are out first and turn back to the lake where Scott and Isaac are batting at each other and Liam is splashing around. Stiles grins at Derek who nods.

“It’s going to be a good day.”

***

The boys go back and forth between splashing in the lake, lounging on the grass, and setting up the grill to make food. Stiles and Liam run off into the woods and come back a few moments later with a project atop Stiles’ head. Derek looks over from where he’s lighting the charcoal and grins at the sight before him.

“Awww, you’re so pretty!” Derek exclaims as Stiles comes closer. He adjust the crown of wildflowers he’s wearing and shrugs.

“Thanks! And hey, if you try to kiss me, I won’t scream in your face.” Derek narrows his eyes mischievously and tucks a finger under Stiles’ chin.

“You probably should,“ he says with a glint of fang and a flash of his eyes. “I’m an animal.”

“A feral fiend, I bet.” Stiles says as he tips his head coyly placing his hands on Derek’s hips. Derek shrugs.

“That, and I’d probably still piss myself regardless.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh and turns back to the others.

“Oh my god, you guys, did you hear-” but as he turns he notices no one is paying him any attention. “What? Hey guys! Did you- _hey_! Seriously?! No one was listening in on that?!” He looks at Derek who chuckles and has the nerve to _wink_ at him! That’s Stiles’ move!

“Bitch! Stole my move, too? I’m totally getting you back for that.”

***

The afternoon progresses lazily. Scott watches Liam shift and gives him some pointers for control while Isaac suns his body.

“Hey curly, you glad to be back?” Stiles asks as he plops down beside the dark haired boy. Isaac raises an eyebrow without opening his eyes and answers.

“I am, you know? I thought it was going to be weird without Ally, but Chris and I get along great and it’s nice to be back home.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The two finally share a look before Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Well that’s enough of that, fucker.” Isaac chuckles.

“Really? So soon? What was it that tipped the hat?”

“First off, it’s the ridiculous French affectation you’re trying on.”

“ _Voulez-vous embrasser mon pénis, Stiles?_ ” Stiles makes a disgusted face.

“Dude! Gross! Also, you’re wearing a fucking scarf while we skinny dip. And it’s the color of your hair which makes me think you hand made it out of your fluffy pubes.”

“You love my pubes.”

“I love your dick, which brings me to strike number 3. Your dick is _too_ perfect?”

“Too perfect?”

“Yeah, like, you can’t be the perfect asshole _and_ have a perfect dick. Look at it! It’s long and peachy and just the right thickness, I’m fucking jealous. I just, I’m sorry it’s come to this.”

“Come to wha- _Stiles!_ ” and with that Stiles picks up Isaac, hauling him over his shoulder and dropping him into the lake. Isaac sputters and shakes the water out of his hair, unwrapping his scarf from around him.

“Dammit, Stiles! It’s not supposed to get wet! It’ll shrink!” Stiles throws both hands up.

“Good, then you’ll have one just for your cock!” Isaac is about to retort, but goes silent at a sound he doesn’t think he’s ever really heard before. Derek Hale, nearly dying of laughter as he falls against Stiles on the ground.

“I was justified, right? He totally deserved that.” Derek continues to laugh as Stiles cradles his wolf’s head on his thigh and massages his temples. He wraps himself around Derek, mumbling something that even the most attentive werewolves wouldn’t understand. Derek titters some more as tears roll down his cheeks, laughing at something that is clearly just between the two of them.

***

“Alright Derek, this is it. Your moment of glory. Team fucking Sterek, right here, dude.” Derek looks at Stiles with a raised brow.

“Team _what_?” He asks, amused.

“Stiles and Derek, it’s a thing. Like, if I was on Scott’s team we’d be ‘ _Team Stott’_ , right Scott?” Scott shakes his head.

“Team _Sciles_. I come first!”

“Why do you come first?” Scott places both hands on his waist and flashes his eyes red.

“Because I’m the alpha.” Liam and Isaac laugh while Stiles and Derek put on their game faces.

“Oh it’s fucking _ON_! Let the battle of water chicken _commence_!” Stiles perches on Derek’s shoulders while Isaac holds up his alpha. Stiles and Scott push at each other as Liam pretends to be refereeing, but is actually just swimming.

The game is considered a tie, but mostly because they all gang up on Stiles.

***

Scott and Derek are at the grill. Derek is wearing an apron which tickles Stiles a great amount.

“You look fucking ridiculous.” Derek ignores him to continue his conversation with Scott who is fashioning patties from the burger meat. Stiles is undeterred.

“Look at you! With your ass all out. I hope you brought some fries to go with that shake.” Derek flexes his buns and Stiles cackles while Scott smiles fondly between them. He shoulders Isaac who is taking in the scene bemused. Liam is eyeing the hamburger patties. Stiles nudges Isaac again.

“He looks ridiculous, right?” Isaac just shrugs and Scott goes back to forming patties. Stiles looks around, dubious. “Seriously? You’re just going to leave me hanging out here? Liam?” Liam is still considering the state of the patties that have _still_ not hit the grill.

“I hate you guys.” Stiles pouts while Derek and Scott return to their conversation. Stiles considers Isaac, and then their newest were.

“Hey Liam, I’m going to work on a hearing exercise with you.” Liam rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“I’m not going to eavesdrop for you, Stiles.”

“I knew I should have thrown you into the lake when I had a chance.”

“What?”

“Nothing! Isaac, you’re up, dude.”

 

Isaac nods and then smiles which is never a good thing for Stiles as far as he’s concerned.

“I’ll do it, but only… _en francais_.” Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs.

“You insufferable twat! You were there for less than a year!”

“ _Puis-je vous invitons également à baiser mon cul, Stiles_?”

“I just… I just feel so offended.” Stiles curls in on himself as Isaac blushes and bumps Stiles, giving him a small kiss on the shoulder.

“I’m glad to be back, Stiles.”

“I’m glad you’re back too.”

***

While they eat, Liam has put some shorts on and so has Isaac. Stiles, Derek and Scott remain naked, but Stiles scoffs at Scott who is sitting on the table.

“Dude, sit on the bench like a normal person.”

“I like it up here, besides, you got a problem with my natural beauty?” Scott challenges. Stiles grins.

“Scott, you know there is no body like the misshapen ball of fluff that encompasses who you are. Both your jaw and your dick jut out at the same crazy angle, you’re like a divining rod for thirsty vaginas.” Scott laughs gleefully as the others listen and snicker. Derek slaps the back of Stiles head as he walks by. “The glory of your body is unparalleled, dude. I just don’t wanna be thinking about your weiner when I’m eating a weiner.”

They laugh and eat and everyone meanders around enjoying the day. Stiles and Derek are laying in the grass, tuckered out after having had to reapply Stiles’ hourly regimen of sunblock. Stiles falls asleep next to Derek and dreams of sunshine and fields of dandelions. He’s running through said field and suddenly he’s no longer running, but floating, like he’s being carried into the great blue yond- wait a minute.

Stiles eyes fly open as he realizes Scott’s hand is under his head, Liam’s on his back, and Isaac’s fingers are dangerously close to his asshole.

“Wha- what? Derek?!” He looks over to the grill where Derek is standing, concerned but amused. As Stiles flies through the air he relaxes and laughs, hitting the lake sideways and splashing to high heaven as he resurfaces. When he’s done dunking Liam and calling Scott a bad example of an alpha while trying to hold him underwater, he gets out and trots over to Derek. He places a cooling hand on Derek’s lower back.

“Alright, big guy. What’d we get?” Derek looks at Stiles, confused. Stiles looks at Derek like it should be obvious. “Dude, what’d you get for letting them get away with throwing me in the lake?” Derek makes an ‘ _ohhhh_ ’ face and then suddenly looks wistful.

“I think I forgot to ask for anything.” Stiles gapes at him.

“Dude!”

“Don’t call me, dude.”

“Derek! What’s our number one rule!?” Derek pretends to ponder while flipping more burgers on the grill.

“It takes two to make a thing go right?”

“What.”

“No ice cream for you after 8pm?” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Jesus, you’re a little gassy, _one time_!”

“A little? _Once_?” Stiles grunts in frustration and wraps his arms around Derek shaking him gently.

“Der! Come on, our other rule!”

“Do not talk about fight-”

“NO EMBARRASSING THE OTHER WITHOUT TANGIBLE PROFIT!” Derek makes a face of discovery and hip checks Stiles.

“Oh yeah! We should really write those down.” Stiles nods as he ducks his head into Derek’s neck.

“ _It takes two to make a thing go right_? Really, Derek?” Derek nods against the top of Stiles’ head.

“Well how else are you gonna make it out of sight?” Stiles shakes his head.

“I think I want a divorce, but no judge would grant it under these circumstances. You’re just too fucking cute.” Derek shrugs while mouthing at the shell of Stiles’ ear.

“Well, not being married kinda puts a damper on your little wish.” Stiles rubs his cheek on Derek’s shoulder.

“We’re kinda married.”

“We haven’t been together 7 years, at least that’s common law.”

“Nah, California doesn’t recognize common law, really. But wait, we’ve known each other 7 years, haven’t we?” Derek counts out his fingers and shakes his head.

“Nope, not even figuratively.”

“Are you sure? Let’s see, 7 years ago, I was 16.” Stiles starts as he moves to Derek’s back and rests his chin on the triskele. Derek sighs.

“Yeah, and you’re 18 now, so…”

“And 7 years ago, you were 21.” Derek nods slowly.

“Now I’m starting to remember why I let them throw you in the lake.” Stiles jabs Derek in his side.

“Yes, I remember, you were definitely 21 because you’d just gotten your first shift and discovered you were into water sports.”

“I’m going to throw this burger at you. And that will be a waste because it’s a perfectly fine burger.”

“So really it’s been like 8 years. And if California common law marriage were a thing, we’d definitely be in it. So, sorry big guy, you’re stuck with me.” Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek’s neck as the werewolf grins and scoops up a patty. Stiles picks up a plate. “Now burger me!”

***

Derek is stretching out on the grass, luxuriating in the late afternoon sun as it warms his spring cooled body. He arches his back and stretches his arms over his head, his muscles rippling as he gives a pleased rumble deep in his belly. Stiles stares at him flagrantly.

“Well now you’re just showing off.” He jokes with a wink. Derek flips him off.

“Tell your nipples to behave.” Stiles cups his nipples and tries to flex both at the same time.

“The left one is a bit more level headed, but I think the right one has a cru- _ush_! C’mon Derek, just a little peck.” Derek rolls his eyes and starts to lean towards Stiles’ chest. Stiles eyes get wide until they’re both interrupted.

“Derek! Are there any more burgers?” Isaac calls from the grill, holding a burger bun in his hand.

“Bitch.” Stiles says under his breath. Derek pinches his side and goes to show Isaac the burgers that are directly in front of him.

***

“You’re making so much progress, man.” Stiles looks over to see Scott has taken Derek’s spot. Scott shrugs at Stiles’ look. “Just keeping it warm for him, don’t worry.” Stiles grins.

“You don’t mess with a man’s cuddle therapist, Scott.” Scott looks at Stiles seriously, causing the human to squirm a bit under the attention.

“I’m proud of you.” Stiles blushes and grins.

“Thanks, bro. I know I usually joke my way out of compliments, but I gotta say, I’m proud of me too.” And he was. His grades were better, he was participating in more extracurriculars and the nightmares were rare occurrences and didn’t shake him nearly as badly as they used to.

“You’ve worked really hard, I’m glad you were able to find some peace.” Scott drapes an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles lays his head back in the crook of his elbow.

“Derek is just so much of it, man. He’s so patient and kind, but he treats me like I’m not sick, you know? He’s dependable, but flawed so I don’t feel out of place, like I can’t make a mistake. Did I mention how patient he was?” Scott nods.

“Yes, I’m so glad he’s helping you out. But you know, you help him too. He’s much more relaxed and open since your therapy began. He thinks objectively, but not without emotion. He’s got humor.”

“Derek? Derek is funny as shit. He’s amazing.”

“You help him get there.” Stiles doesn’t even try to control the blush that has overtaken his body. He looks over to where Isaac and Derek are at the grill.

“Did… did he tell you that? That I’m helping him, too?”

“Yeah, he did. But he didn’t have to.”

By the end of the afternoon everyone is happy and exhausted and Stiles is wearing a beret on his head, singing a ridiculous (and probably extremely offensive and rude) song in french that Isaac taught him.

“Where did you even get a beret?”

“ _où avez-vous cette moustache, Derek_?” Stiles asks as Derek wiggles the fake handlebar mustache on his upper lip.

“What moustache?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Dude, you speak French?” Derek leans in to Stiles.

“Well it is the language of love.” Stiles giggles as the mustache tickles his neck.

“You make me feel like I complete you.” Derek’s eyes widen as he draws back slowly to look into the honey’d amber of Stiles'. Stiles doesn’t look away, just locks expressions with the older man briefly before reaching out, making abandoned phantom movements to straighten the moustache or stroke Derek’s cheek. Finally he just huffs lightly and looks at his wolf with wide jovial eyes and a crooked smile. Derek beams the sun right back at him.

***

They’re back at the loft and the heat of the sun has set behind them. A cool breeze wafts through the loft as Derek lays spread out, still naked on the bed.

“Hmmm, nap time.” He says to no one in particular. Scott, Isaac and Liam have gone home to clean up before coming back later that evening for a pack meetup. Stiles is… well, Stiles is being weird. Derek can’t see him exactly. He’s too spent from the day, but he can hear little frustrated grunts and the pull of skin and muscles at play in his living area. Derek pries an eye open and looks over to see Stiles… doing something to his butt.

“Son of a bitch!” Stiles throws his hands up, then pulls his underwear down and off before looking at what appears to be a small hole on one of the cheeks. He looks at the hole and then looks at Derek.

“How did this even happen? I only had them on, on the way there and the way back! That’s it!” Derek laughs and imagines that Isaac may have dragged them across a rock. He motions to Stiles.

“Doesn’t matter. Don’t worry about it, come to bed.” Stiles tosses his undies aside and climbs into Derek’s arms.

They arrange themselves comfortably, being careful not to knee any sensitive bits. The coolness of the breeze mixes with the warmth between them creating the perfect cuddling atmosphere. Stiles kisses Derek’s forehead causing Derek to grin before he falls asleep.

Stiles is awake and he’s texting. He’s forgotten with whom, probably Isaac since he’s trading sarcastic barbs about scarfs. Stiles has his arm wrapped around Derek whose nose is in his armpit and arms are encamped about Stiles waist. Derek is mumbling in his sleep, tickling Stiles in the process, and suddenly Derek jerks causing Stiles’ phone to fly out of his hand.

Stiles makes sure that Derek is settled and then leans over the side of the bed to look for his phone. He’s feeling around under the bed, and his hand catches the side of a box before landing on his phone. After deftly tossing the phone onto the bed he reaches back under for the Derek Hale Box of Mystery. Stiles couldn’t wait to mock Derek for his porn.

He opens the lid of the box and his eyebrows raise to nearly the top of his head.

“My oh my, Mr. Hale. What do we have here?” What he had was an entire shoe box of sex toys. There were the standards; silicone dildo, lots of packets and tiny bottles of lube, a fleshlight, but there was something else that caught Stiles’ eye. Well, truth be told one of the reasons it caught Stiles’ eye was because it was purple and sparkly with a suction cup at one end and a mushroomed tip at the other. Stiles felt a familiar warming sensation in his lower back as his breath became stuttered and his heart rate increased.

It’s been a long time since he’s even thought about sex, much less had even the slightest inkling to do something about it. His body just shut down after the nightmares started, and he hasn’t even been able to get hard. He tosses the suction cup dildo into his shower kit and promises to get acquainted with it really soon. He reaches over to stir Derek.

“Hey Der, the meeting is soon, everyone is coming over.” Derek snorts and wraps himself back around Stiles.

“10 more minutes.” Stiles nuzzles Derek’s hair.

“Sure thing, sleepy wolf.”

***

After the meeting Stiles goes upstairs to prepare for bed. He closes Peter’s bathroom door, locking it behind him and screams as loud as he can. After a few moments, with no sound of Derek, he slowly starts to relax and turns on the shower. He looks at the dildo and find a optimal place to mount it before looking up and finally understanding why there are straps hanging down from the ceiling.

“Got _damn_ youse a freak, Peter.” And for once Stiles might even be a little glad about it. He takes a little longer bathing than he normally would, slightly drawing out the anticipation of orgasm. His cock starts to stiffen everytime he catches a glimpse of the dildo in his blind spot. Finally after rinsing the conditioner from his hair and body, he take another small dollop of conditioner and wraps a loose fist around his growing erection. Shocks of nearly forgotten pleasure swirl around his groin and shoot pleasure streams up his spine, and down his legs causing his entire body to tingle. He fingers himself open casually and slowly, relishing in the stretch of his fingers. He’s up to three when he mounts the dildo, one hand wrapped in a leather strap from the ceiling and the other holding his fully erect cock at the base. The slick silicone from the dildo glides inside of him, glancing across his prostate, bringing out shocked gasps at what was thought to be a lost sensation. When he comes it’s loud and it’s hard and it’s almost everything he needs in that exact moment.

“Fuck me, that was great.” He breathes heavily, orgasm drunk and happy as he sprays the cum off of the walls of the shower. He gets out and dries himself off before wrapping a towel around his head and going back downstairs with his shower kit. When he gets downstairs, he sees Derek already in bed, naked and smelling of body wash.

“You already shower?” He asks, putting his kit down and standing in front of the bed. Derek looks up and chuckles.

“Yeah, you took a little long so I just showered down here. You look like an ice cream cone.”

Stiles gathers all of his self control and refrains from saying ‘ _you should lick me then_ ’ and instead just pats the side of his egyptian cotton do and shrugs.

“My hair’s still a little wet, I’m letting it dry in style.” Derek gets up and grabs Stiles’ hand, pulling him towards the downstairs bathroom. When they get there, he reaches into a drawer and plugs in a small black hair dryer. It’s quiet as the heat pours over Stiles’ body while Derek runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair. He closes his eyes, his hands lain gingerly on Derek’s hips and luxuriates in the attention.

“Oh, hey. You have an erection.” Derek says without a sign of mocking in his tone. Instead there lies support and nearly praise. Stiles keeps his eyes closed and grins.

“Yeah, it’s coming back a little.”

“You okay, you want some time?” No jerking off could be better than where he is now so he simply shakes his head.

“It’ll go down after a minute.” After a minute, it doesn’t go down, but it does lay half mast as Derek shuts off the dryer and holds Stiles in close to him. They begin to sway like a catamaran on a warm summer bay, and Derek buries his nose in Stiles’ hair and neck.

“We’ll fall asleep like this.” One of them finally says.

“Yeah, let’s go lay down.” The other suggests. They fall into bed, warm and sated, wrapped in the essence of one another.

“Before I forget,” Derek says sleepily, “Cora is coming back into town next weekend.” Stiles manages to nod.

“All weekend?”

“Yeah. You’ll see her, but she’s staying here. Scott mentioned Kira was going to be down in Palo Alto again so maybe you two can have a bros weekend?”

“First of all, I’m so tired so I may have just hallucinated you saying _‘bros weekend’_ , but I’m still retaining it as my 8th favorite memory ever. Secondly, I’m in desperate need of some overnight bro time so I’ll definitely hit Scott up. Thanks for the suggestion. My dad is working a double over the weekend so other than bare essentials I know I won’t see him much.” Stiles rests his head back on Derek’s pec and thinks of the unsaid _thirdly_ , which had to do with being glad he snuck that _other_ toy into his pack earlier. Now that he’ll been having pow wows with lil Stiles, he’ll be glad to getting to know himself again in style.

He’ll miss hanging out with Derek, but he can’t wait until next week.

***

“Dude, do you have Derek’s pillow?” Scott scrunches his nose as he cautiously sniffs at Stiles’ pillow. Stiles shakes his head.

“No man, that’s mine. It’s what I use when I go ove. Usually I just leave it, but since I was going to be home for the weekend.” He grabs the pillow and holds it to him while he sits on the bed. “Why did you think it was Derek’s?” Scott smiles fondly at his pseudo brother who is picking lint from the pillow.

“Well, you’ve basically started pilfering little things from him,” Scott looks at Stiles’ bookcase which has a few glass elephants and other figurines and books that are definitely not his. “Also, his smell is all over it.” Stiles grins.

“Well he’s usually all over me,” Stiles explains, missing Scott’s expression, “so I can see why the pillow would have both smells. And the figures and stuff just make me feel comfortable when I’m by myself. I feel less alone.” Scott sits next to Stiles and squeezes his shoulder,

“I know you know werewolf smell is crazy, you taught me a lot of what I know about it. But from living with it for this time now, I know it’s also really important. Different smells mean different things to different wolves and it can be pretty significant. I always knew when Allison was around, but it was more than that. Her scent comforted me, I was physically more at ease and it allowed me to perform better. The same with Kira, only different.”

Stiles holds the pillow and inhales. “That’s really interesting, but I think that’s because you two are together. The scent just kind of magnifies those feelings, right?” Scott nods at his poor, lost soul of a friend.

_ _ _

Derek walks around his loft making sure things are in order for Cora’s arrival. She knows about the therapy with Stiles and so expects his scent to be present, but Derek wants to make sure she’s comfortable. He goes up to Peter’s old room where Cora will stay and makes sure the sheets are clean and everything is tidy.

He goes across the hall to the bathroom and upon entering is hit with the unfiltered scent of Stiles. It nearly knocks him on his ass as a sweat breaks out on his forehead and his eyes dart around the room zoning in on the concentration of his human friend in the room. There on the wall of his shower was his suction cup dildo he’d been looking for.

“Dammit, Stiles!” He says as he tries to regain his composure. Why he didn’t consider Stiles right away was almost as much of a mystery as why the first thing he did when he stepped into the shower was drop to his knees and take the greater part of the length of the dildo into his mouth. Why he moaned so needily when he brought his own cock out and stripped it while savoring the mere hint of the boy left behind on the silicone. And most importantly, why he comes so hard he nearly blacks out as he catches his breath on the cool, shower floor . After a moment he hears a knock at the loft door that he assumes is Cora. He gets up and pulls himself together quickly before heading down. He guesses those are mysteries for another day.

_ _ _

“Hey Stiles… what… what is _this_?” Scott is holding a ‘U’-shaped silicone thing with buttons and what look to be grippers.

Stiles is fiddling with a book he got from Derek’s and barely looks up. “It’s a perineum stimulator, but I’m not sure how to use it.” Scott’s eyebrows raise as he gingerly places the toy back in Stiles’ bag. “Derek had this awesome shower dildo and that was next to it.” Stiles motions towards the stimulator and misses Scott’s “assessing” looks of the situation.

“Do you have a condom to use with it? Did you use a condom with the other?” Stiles lays back on his bed and shrugs as he flips through the book.

“Why would I use a condom? If I’m in the shower I can just spray the mess away. I can come pretty hard, but that’s like geyser material and the erections aren’t consistent enough to warrant that yet.”

“Stiles, no. I’m talking about to keep the toy clean. Like, it’s basically going from one ass to the other, right? Also, it’s going to smell like you. To Derek it’s going to smell like ma-”

“Scott, bro! Oh man, I didn’t even think of using a condom with it. I think when I used the shower dildo I just sprayed with the hand held shower head and oh my god, by the way, Peter is such a freak, but I really need him to design my next bathroom and- _holy fucking shit_!”

Stiles sits straight up and gapes while Scott gives him concerned alpha brows.

“Dude, what is it? You’re freaking me out.” Stiles looks at Scott with wide, embarrassed eyes.

“The shower dildo. I… I left it attached to the wall.” Stiles drops his head in his hands, “I can’t believe I left it attached to the fucking wall. Shut up, Scott, it’s not funny! He’s going to kill me!”

Scott catches his breath briefly to be all the alpha and best friend he can be.

“Look, Stiles, I just need you to promise me one thing. You’ll be straight with him, you’ll talk to him and confess what you did and really talk to him about it, okay?” Stiles sighs heavily,

“You mean instead of just being awkward around him for weeks and pretending it never happened?”

“Yes, Stiles.” Stiles rolls his eyes, but nods.

“Shit, okay.”

***

When Stiles is over Derek’s the next time, he’s so nervous he jacks off twice in the upstairs shower before coming down. He’s sure Derek jacks off before they sleep anyway to avoid popping unavoidable chub during the night and seems pretty convinced of the confirmation when he see Derek blissed out and laying down. He can’t help but grin when he sees Derek’s face rumple when he doesn’t immediately get into their bed.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks as Stiles stands there fidgeting nervously.

“Dude, look. I have something to tell you and it’s really embarrassing so I just need you to hear me out, okay?”

Derek nods, “Is this about… _feelings_?” Stiles shakes his head.

“No, just-”

“Oh my god, Stiles, what did you do?”

“Derek! Look-”

“Stiles, go ahead. I’m here for you.” Derek reaches out a hand and Stiles flails, accidentally slapping it away. Derek holds the offended hand to his heart. Stiles gawps.

“No, don’t do that, it’s not serious like that!”

“Are you in trouble?”

“Derek, no. If you’d just list-”

“Is the pack in trouble?”

“Dammit, Derek!”

“Is there an unknown threat in town? Is… is it _your dad_?”

“Jesus Christ, Der. Listen!”

“Is he okay? How’s his heart?”

“His heart is fucking fine, just shut the fuck up and let me-”

“Did you use my shower dildo and then leave it in there for me to find and clean up?”

“Fucking NO! Shit, I just used your shower- oh, wait. Wait, what?!” Derek guffaws as Stiles’ blush turns from angry red to embarrassed plum.

“Derek Hale, you asshole!” Stiles says as he picks up a pillow and starts hitting the amused wolf with it. Derek grabs the pillow and throws it away.

“More like your asshole on my dildo.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Stiles, it’s fine.” Stiles shakes his head and sits next to Derek on the bed, resting his head on the wolf’s shoulder.

“It’s not fine. I just completely forgot about etiquette, I didn’t even use a condom with it.” Derek wrinkles his brow as he places a warm hand on Stiles’ knee.

“You were in the shower, why would you use a condom?” Stiles shrugs.

“I know, right? Scott’s a tool.” Derek chuckles and wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles absentmindedly runs a finger lightly over Derek’s happy trail. The two sit in comfortable silence for a while.

“Hey Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Why purple?” Derek grins mostly to himself.

“I like purple and it got good reviews.” Stiles chuckles and pushes Derek back before grabbing his bag and laying next to him in bed.

“Well, since you’re so cool with it, maybe you can show me how to use this thing?” Stiles pulls out the perineum stimulator

“Stiles, fucking seriously?”

“”What? It looks like fun and you were gonna be with Cora all weekend and I wanted a little Stiles time!”

“Well what about lil’ Derek time? What am I supposed to do if you’re pilfering all my faves?” Stiles goes still suddenly as Derek wonders what suddenly changed the mood. He gives Stiles time to say what he needs.

“Well… Brae will be in town next week again.” Stiles doesn’t look at Derek but can feel the wolf looking at him, challenging him.

“Yes, I know. We’re going to get together on Saturday.” Stiles finally looks at Derek.

“Really? Is she staying here?” Derek nods.

“Yep.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Derek gives nothing away, just looks at Stiles, waiting for him to act on the lessons learned over the past few weeks. Stiles looks obstinate, but finally gives in with an epic eye roll.

“Fucking _fine_! I shouldn’t have even brought it up. I only did because I’m jealous as fuck and I love Brae, but she better not be sleeping in our bed, Derek. I want good things for you and I know you like her, but I feel like I’m being super possessive and I don’t know why, but that’s how I feel so what the fuck are you going to do about it?”

“She’s staying in Peter’s room.” Stiles wanted to chew Derek’s ass for making him admit his complicated feelings when he already had a solution, but honestly he was just happy to hear that Derek already considered Stiles in his plans. Which confused him even more.

“Really? Peter’s room?”

“Yeah, we’re going to work on her car and she had a solid plan for catching the Desert Wolf so we’re going to talk about that. Might even have Scott over. Honestly we’ll both be too tired for anything else.”

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, allowing the man to pull him into his lap. He presses his lips to Derek’s ear.

“Thank you, Derek, for putting up with my bullshit. You’re so great and I know I’m being selfish, but I feel like I need that right now. I promise it won’t always be like this.” Derek says nothing, but squeezes Stiles gently at this. “I appreciate how patient you are with me.”

“It’s fine, Stiles. It’s always okay.” Stiles moves himself back to Derek’s side, leaving his thighs draped over Derek’s leg. Derek runs a warm hand up and down the closest one.

“Well your weekend with Braeden sounds fun. Even without the hanky panky.” Derek rolls his eyes and pinches Stiles on the ass, grinning at the small yelp the boy gives.

“Hanky Panky, Stiles? Who’s 57 now?”

“Derek…”

“I’m a big boy, Stiles.” Stiles straddles Derek, pressing the length of their torsos together and wrapping his arms around Derek’s back.

“I know, Derek.” He says into Derek’s neck. “You can take care of me and your needs.” Derek nods resolutely as he traces hot stripes up and down Stiles’ back and thighs.

“That’s right.”

“You’re an adult.”

“I am.”

“With investments.” Derek gives Stiles a long, hard look before agreeing.

“Yes.” Stiles hangs his head and looks at Derek through his lashes.

“I have investments.” Derek cocks an eyebrow as Stiles traces a triskele pattern in his chest hair. “My gramma gave me a savings bond when I was 6. In 7 years this guy is going to have 250 large ones.”

“You’re going to have $250,000?” Stiles laughs.

“No! $250!”

“Wow. We can buy an island.” Derek says into his favorite spot behind Stiles’ ear.

“I’m actually going to use it to fund the super straw - _patent pending_.” Derek nibbles a line down Stiles’ neck to his collarbone where he nips more firmly. “Derek! I’m a future billionaire, no gnawing on the future billionaire inventor of the patent pending super straw!” Derek growls lightly at Stiles’ condemnation.

“But Stiles… it’s- It’s a _terrible_ idea.” Stiles gives Derek his most impressive puppy eyes.

“But if I can just get it on _Shark Tank_.”

“No.”

“With you there supporting me-”

“SIGH!”

“You’ll be there, right?”

“Of course I’ll be there, you’ll need all the support you can get when they make you cry and leave the stage.”

“I’ll take it, the exposure will be great and genius is hardly recognized the first time around. Honestly, the super straw _patent pending_ may just be too innovative.” Derek lays back and Stiles rest his head on his chest.

“When you’re right you’re right.” Derek says, running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“Hey Derek?” Stiles yawns, “If they do make me cry, you’re going to avenge me, right?” Derek nods and muffles into the top of Stiles’ head.

“Yes, their throat, my teeth.”

“Good, so when can I expect _your_ investment?” Derek kisses his forehead.

“I have investments.”

“I know, big guy.” Stiles taps out in fake morse code above Derek’s heart, _I’ll pay out_.

They start to drift off until Stiles remembers something very important.

“Derek, wait! Wake up!”

“Jesus, Stiles!”

“How in the hell do you use that stimulator thing?”

Derek sighs, but not with nearly as much contrition as Stiles expected. “It’s too late and the kickback to that thing is dangerously good. How about tomorrow? We’ll turn in early.”

“‘K, g’night hedgefund wolf.”

“G’night Shark Tank.”

Stiles nods and the two finally fall asleep.

***

***

**EXTRA : ISAAC - Pack Matchmaker**

***

 

“So… Derek and Stiles?” Isaac and Scott are standing close to each other watching Derek at the grill and Stiles at the Derek. Scott shrugs.

“Yeah, kinda. Umm, they’re doing this sleep therapy thing so they’ve... gotten close.” Isaac nods as he watches the two laugh with each other, Stiles’ hand firmly and possessively on Derek’s lower back.

“Cuddle therapy, right?” Isaac asks. Scott looks surprised, but stays quiet to let Isaac explain. “Derek set up contact with a pack in Paris before Chris and I left. We tried out cuddle therapy to deal with… well, you know.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“It was only a few sessions though, not overnight, just done in nap timed settings with therapy after. I went to about 5 sessions I think. I’m close with my therapist, but…” Isaac watches as Stiles turns Derek around and presses himself into the wolf’s front, the only thing keeping them apart is a thin apron.

“I know it’s a bit unorthodox, but Stiles was going through some shit and being with Derek has really helped him.” Scott says as he watches Stiles trace Derek’s nipple through the fabric. Derek looks at him fondly while he talks. Isaac nods.

“Yeah, but look at that them.”

“I know.”

“Did you hear Derek laugh? Like actually laugh?” Isaac looks at Scott who is grinning remembering how openly Derek laughed when Stiles threw Isaac in the lake. “And the only one not really surprised about it was Stiles, which means he laughs even more when they’re together. Private laughs, inside shit, just for them.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great.”

“But they’re not official?”

“Not that I know of. Stiles hasn’t said anything to me about it.” Scott shrugs. Stiles begins to walk away from Derek towards the boys. Isaac stretches and pats Scott on the back.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out for sure. Let’s see if we can get this thing moving in the right direction.”

“Isaac? What are you doing? Isaac!” Scott hisses as the wolf makes his way over to his former alpha. Stiles narrows his eyes as they get closer and jumps at Isaac’s growl when they pass. Stiles jumps into Scott’s arms.

“Dude, your balls are on my arm!”

“You’re _welcome_ , Scott!” Isaac smirks as the two run over to wake up Liam. Stiles glances over to Derek and Isaac occasionally.

“Stiles has changed a lot in a year, huh?” Isaac rakes his eyes up and down Stiles’ body as Derek eyes him closely.

“Yeah, he has.” The wolf confirms, flipping burgers nonchalantly.

“He looks great, he’s really… _filled_ out.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Damn, look at his eyes in this sun. You can almost see right through them. Like a lake of molten topaz.”

“Poetic.”

“He’s smart, he’s funny, tall, cute little button nose.”

“Yep.”

“You know I was thinking about asking him ou-”

“You stay the fuck away from him!” Derek points a warning finger as Isaac laughs and feigns innocence.

“What? Doesn’t Stiles deserve someone that-”

“Get the fuck out of here, Isaac.” Derek takes the spatula and swats Isaac on the ass as he finally leaves, shrugging at Scott before running, and howling directly into the lake.

“What was that all about?” Stiles asks with his arms wrapped around his wolf’s waist while Scott, Isaac and Liam are splashing around in the lake. Derek turns and rests his arms on Stiles’ shoulders, kissing his forehead.

“Nothing, just Isaac being a little shit.”

“Isaac’s back.”

“Yeah.”

“You missed him.”

“You missed him more.”

“You missed him most of all.”

“I don’t need any more pains in my ass; I already have you.” Derek says as he pinches Stiles’ nose. Stiles grins and cocks an eyebrow.

“Okay, but dude. We seriously need to talk about your ass play. I feel like ass pain may be a kink for you and- _ouch_!” Derek pinches Stiles and pushes him away with a hand on his face. He grabs his arm, pulling him back in to openly scent the unaware boy as he and Isaac lock eyes. Derek lands a slap to Stiles’ ass before pushing him away again.

Isaac laughs as Stiles charges him in the water.


	6. Dangerously Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's the night that Derek is going to show Stiles how to use his crazy sex toy! If they can get there, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue if there’s a Buffy version of monopoly, but there should be. Not sure why.
> 
> Bendy Beads (NSFW): http://gfx1.gamelink.com/GLImages/goodvibes/ProductImages/Large/14BA13-3.jpg?wid=390
> 
> Don Juan (Derek got the purple one) (NSFW): http://gfx1.gamelink.com/GLImages/goodvibes/ProductImages/Large/14BA11-3.jpg?wid=390

“... _It’s too late and the kickback to that thing is dangerously good. How about tomorrow_ …”

The next night Stiles’ dad has an unexpected night off and a strong desire to finally try and understand _Inception_. Though the promise of orgasm was great, Stiles was not missing this opportunity. The night did not disappoint as Stiles and his dad fell asleep arguing about whether the top stopped or not and how gay Eames and Arthur were for each other.

“... _the kickback to that thing is dangerously good…”_

The next 3 days were full of school bullshit. Pop quizzes, group projects, impromptu essays. Each night was a pack study night with Stiles and Derek falling fast asleep each evening.

_“...the kickback is dangerously good…”_

The night after is the night before grades come back. Stiles tosses and turns in his own bed, sweat dripping down his forehead as he has some nightmare. The details are nonspecific, it’s more the feelings it leaves him with; uncertainty, inadequacy, impotence. He wakes up in the middle of the night and reaches for his phone.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah. It’s late, I know.”

“Do you need me to come over?”

“No, just needed to hear your voice.”

“I’ll come over.”

“Derek, no, it’s okay. This is okay.”

“Talk to me, about anything, just talk.”

“Okay.”

_“...dangerously good…”_

5 hours. Stiles had his grades back (all A’s and 100%’s, even got a special mention in his group presentation), he would be done with school in 1 hour, had a pack meeting/grades are back celebration in 2 hours, and would finally find out what the fuck Derek’s crazy ass sex toy does? In 5 hours.

He figures he’s being generous with 3 hours for the pack party. They would meet at 5, go until about 8 when couples would start pairing off for other parties and date nights, and Stiles would have the best orgasm to date of his life.

It’s a fun night. Derek is teasing Stiles who bites him on his shoulder. Everyone stares as Stiles gnaws away, but Derek’s expression has changed to one that’s not in on the joke. He stares Stiles down while everyone looks at him warily.

“No, you guys, it’s from when…” Scott gawps at Stiles, eager to go along with anything that Stiles says in a show of support. If only Stiles would say something useful.

“No, you don’t get it, he’s always…” Stiles looks around and immediately locks eyes with Lydia who is wearing a concerned yet ‘ _I totally expected this from you_ ’ look.

“No, he’s always… my fucking collarbone, you guys know about Derek and my collar-” Stiles turns back to Derek who is now bright red and dying of laughter into a pillow on the couch.

“I fucking hate you guys.”

Though he hasn’t told anyone about his plans for the evening, a certain werewolf has picked up that Stiles would maybe like to hurry things along for the night.

“Let’s play _Monopoly_!” Isaac holds up the _Buffy_ version of the game and the others cheer, suddenly having nowhere else to be.

“Oh my god, this will be fun! Let’s split into pairs!” Kira grabs Scott’s hand and reaches for the Xander piece.

“Uhh, maybe we should do the express route version tonight? We don’t want to keep Derek up all night.” Stiles is trying to communicate thanks to his best friend of over nearly 15 years, though if the fear in Scott’s expression is any indication, the look is probably more that of constipated murderous horniness. Isaac laughs and claps a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Oh I’m sure Derek won’t mind, would you, Derek? If you had plans you would definitely tell us what they were in great detail, right?” Derek glares at Isaac and then at Isaac’s hand which is quickly removed from his shoulder. Isaac shrugs.

“So.. no plans? Let’s pair up people!” Isaac claps as the rest of the gang pairs up. Scott pats Stiles on the back before taking a spot next to Kira. Isaac walks sheepishly up to Stiles who is standing with his arms crossed, clearly trying to decide if he’ll use his real name or ‘Stiles’ in the Guinness Book of Records entry for shortest _Monopoly_ game ever played.

“Hey Stiles, wanna partner up?” Stiles considers Isaac with a look that could be seen as damning evidence in a court of law should Isaac ever end up missing.

“NO!” Isaac appears to be affronted.

“How about you, Der…” He trails off after Derek grabs Stiles hand and pulls him off to the side.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong with you? Do you need me to shut this down?” Stiles sighs and shrugs. He couldn’t really see himself telling Derek that he’d rather fuck his sex toys than have fun with their friends so he waves him off.

“No, it’s fine, I’m just not as immune to Isaac’s bullshit as I usually am tonight. So we partnering up for this thing, or what?” Derek holds up the Willow game piece and waggles his eyebrow at Stiles.

“Let’s fucking buy up this hellmouth.”

***

An impressive hour and a half later, “Team Sterek” as Stiles has taken to calling them, has wiped the floor with Team Skira (as soon as Scott told Kira about the compound name she insisted on one for them) and Liamsaac (a work in progress but better than “BarLahey”. Lydia was also on the team, but refused to be involved).

“Alright, that was fun, congrats everyone on a fantastic game. Now get the fuck out.” Stiles announces as he starts packing up the game. Isaac fiddles with the stake piece, pointing it at Stiles.

“Oh, really? So soon? What about best 2 out of-” Stiles wraps his hand around Isaac’s face, pushing him towards the loft door.

“Especially you!” He yells as he pushes him out. He gives Liam a little bro hug, Kira a sis-in-law hug and Lydia a nice kiss on the cheek. Lydia examines the situation.

“I’m missing something here, I’ve been a little wrapped up in a new romance of my own so I haven’t been paying attention. What’s happening, Stiles?” She whispers to him out of wolf earshot.

“I’m not sure how to answer that, except to tell you to never ever use the upstairs bathroom, and get the hell out of this loft right now.” Lydia’s brow crinkles as Stiles guides her by the hand to the door and waves quickly before corralling everyone else and sending them away.

“You know the adage people, you don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.” Lydia crosses her arms, suspicious of this sudden dismissal.

“But why, Stiles? Why can’t we stay here? It’s pretty early.”

“Maybe for you, but I’ve had a long week and I’m tired, I just want to go to bed.” Lydia laughs.

“What, you live here now? Why don’t you just go home?”

“It’s a really nice bed! C’mon Lyds!” Stiles looks at her with pleading eyes and yawns big and loud.

“It’s okay Lydia, it’ll be a great night for us to catch back up. We have a lot of things to discuss.” Isaac wraps his arm around Lydia’s shoulder and smiles warmly.

“Seriously dude, what the fuck are you still doing here?”

“We’re going, we’re going.” Everyone heads out except for Scott who has stayed behind to talk to Derek. They talk lowly together, watching Stiles as he mills around the loft, throwing away trash and turning out lights.

“What’s gotten into him?”

“He had a rough week, called me late last night, though he seemed to handle it well.”

“I’m not really worried, he doesn’t seem anxious, more like he’s expecting something? Honestly he just looks horn…” Scott trails off when he realizes Derek’s no longer listening to nor looking at him. Scott follows his gaze to what is now a very naked Stiles padding across the loft to his bed. He lays down gingerly on his side and reaches under the bed pulling out a box. Stiles takes off the top and angles it so it obscures what’s hidden inside. He rummages around before flicking a glance to a very affected Derek.

“Uhh, Scott, I think we should, umm…” Scott nods quickly.

“Yeah, we can finish this tomorrow.” Scott gets up and walks quickly to the loft door, “See you guys later?” Stiles’ eyes are on Derek who has already lost his shirt and is working on his pants with a grin that could only be described as lascivious.

“Bye Scott, buddy.” Scott hears as he closes the loft door behind him.

***

“Scootch.” Derek sits on the edge of the bed and pulls out some lube and the toy from his box.

“No.” Stiles says cheekily as he indicates the small space of bed he’s left for Derek to lay down.

“Stiles.”

“Don’t wanna. Gotta see up close, make sure I don’t miss anything.” Derek blushes and gives a light grin.

“It’s gonna be a tight squeeze.”

“You’ll fit.” and he does. Derek leans back laying mostly on the bed and a little on Stiles.

“See? Nice and cosy.” Stiles hooks his chin over Derek’s shoulder. “Now show me!” Derek looks back at Stiles’ unabashed curiosity and glee. He can’t help but nuzzle his nose.

“Bossy.” Stiles winks while Derek opens a lube packet and pours it into the pool of his belly button.

“Okay, so you slick up this end, and this is what controls the pulses.” Derek points to different spots on the toy as realization comes to Stiles.

“Oh my god, that was my first mistake, I was trying to put it in backwards.” Stiles dips his fingers into the lube and glides his hand up his cock. He dips his fingers again and begins probing at his hole. Derek loops the toy through his finger and thumb in demonstration.

“Also, you may not have been putting it in far enough. This part is supposed to go along the curve and this nub here actually kind of pokes the perineum.” Derek swabs up some lube and begins working himself open. He’s quick about it and after a moment inserts the toy slowly into himself. He leans his head back on Stiles’ shoulder exposing his neck to Stiles runaway lips.

“Turn it on.”

“I will, just getting used to it.”

“‘kay.” Derek activates the first pulse setting and can’t help the moans that escapes from his mouth as the toy comes to life.

“Fuck. Oh my god, _fuck_.” Derek glides a hand up his body to his nipple and gives it a little squeeze before Stiles takes over. He runs his hands through his boy’s hair as the younger mouths at his neck.

“Jesus, Derek. You look damn near euphoric. Is it that good?” Derek bites his lip, a stubborn moan escaping in a hiss through his teeth.

“It’s sooo fucking good.”

Stiles is up to two fingers in his own ass and after a moment of watching Derek’s gesticulating hips and hearing his hitched gasps and breathy groans, he headbutts Derek’s shoulder.

“Dude, don’t bogart the vibrator! You’re supposed to be showing me!”

“I am… _unggh_ , I am showing you.” Derek says as he goes up a level and his body seizes with pleasure.

“Fuck, Derek! C’mon! I want a turn.”

“So fucking rude, are you really going to cockblock- _fuck_ , cockblock me from my own vibrator?”

“Sharing is caring!” Derek exhales and goes down a level, looking over at Stiles with glazed eyes.

“Okay, okay….” Derek makes to remove the toy, but holds up a finger instead, “gimme five more minutes.” Stiles pinches Derek’s side.

“Derek you ass!” Derek giggles then moans as the toy rubs against his prostate.

“Okay, shit.” He painstakingly turns on his side leaning into Stiles. He puts his arm behind Stiles’ head before removing Stiles’ fingers from his ass. He reaches down and slides the toy slowly out of him, and lines it up directly with Stiles’ hole.

‘ _It’s basically going from one ass to the other, right?_ ’ Scott’s words come back to Stiles clearly as Derek begins to slowly push in.

“Fuck.” Derek looks at Stiles’ face.

“Already?” He says, his voice already scratchy and uneven, “It’s not even in good yet.”

“Uhh, yeah, it’s more the anticipation.” Derek grins salaciously.

“You’re gonna come so fucking hard.” He says almost gleefully. Stiles doesn’t mind one bit. He pants as Derek slides the toy all the way in and turns on the vibrating setting. Stiles may go a little wild.

“Oh _fuck_ , D! It’s so goo- it’s so… _fuck_!”

“Yeah, it’s good. Do you think you can handle another setting?” Stiles shakes his head as his hips start to autogyrate, the toy tearing him apart.

“No… too much.. I can’t-” He looks at Derek with blown eyes and notices piercing blue eyes staring back at him. “Do it.” Derek turns it up another level and buries his head in Stiles’ neck, his body rumbles with a pleased growl as the loft is filled with Stiles groaning curses.

“Hey, don’t move, I’ll be right back.” Derek rasps out as he tears himself from Stiles and heads towards the bathroom.

“C-couldn’t.” He swallows hard as the pulses drag against his spine, his hips undulating against the air. “Move if I… if I… _fuck it_ , shit!” Stiles continues to get lost in himself as Derek heads to the bathroom and comes back with a hand towel that looks to be soft on one side.

“Turn over and get on your knees.” Stiles tries, but he can’t move. Derek rolls his eyes fondly and turns down the settings of the toy before taking it out. Stiles whines as Derek pets his hair.

“Shhh… don’t worry, trust me. Turn over.” Stiles turns over and Derek puts the toy back in, now pushing Stiles’ hips to rut against the towel. Stiles does and the friction of the fabric is delicious against his hard, leaking cock. He widens his knees and drops to his shoulders, wrapping his arms around the pillow in front of him and burying his face in the side, moaning and cursing up a storm.

The vibrator is assaulting him so thoroughly that he’s only slightly able to consider Derek’s hand in the hollow of his back. What he can find there is that all too familiar burn signaling he’s close to exploding.

“Mmm, Derek. Gonna come, D. Gonna come.” Derek grabs the tip of Stiles’ penis and watches as pleasurable bliss shoots from Stiles’ cock into the palm of his hand. Stiles’ body shudders and he collapses on the bed.

“It was good, right?”

“ _Dangerous…_ ” Stiles slurs as Derek heads upstairs to Peter’s bathroom. He closes himself in and strips his cock with one hand while licking Stiles’ cum off the other with wide stripes of his eager tongue. He barely remembers being so turned on his life and when he’s finished licking Stiles’ from his hand he shoves two fingers inside of himself to work on his prostate. He nearly whines as rides his own fingers to completion, his vision whiting out as he paints the walls with his semen.

“ _Stiles!_ ” he grunts out before collapsing to the floor. He gathers himself quickly, still a little sex groggy, and rinses off before heading back downstairs. Stiles watches as he descends the staircase.

“You went upstairs?” Stiles asks, clearly understanding the implication.

“Yeah,” Derek answers, appearing as calm and collected as he can muster. “thought you might want to clean up down here.”

“Oh… was I supposed to be able to move?” Stiles asks incredulously. He was still on his stomach and Derek could see the shock of black between his legs whenever he moved. “The thing is still inside of me, though I was able to finally turn it off.”

Derek runs over the bed, concerned and gently removes the toy. He runs to the bathroom to get a wet towel and wipes Stiles down.

“Shit, Stiles. I’m so sorry, I uhh. I wasn’t thinking, I shouldn’t have just left you like that.” Derek walks back to the bathroom with the towels and toy and throws them in the sink. Walking back he see Stiles has turned over and has both arms outstretched to him and a satisfied dick lying on his inner thigh. Derek lands on top of him causing Stiles to let out a small ‘ _oomph!_ ’ Derek grins and wraps himself around the satiated human.

“Thanks, Dude.” Derek pinches Stiles’ side.

“You’re welcome, and don’t call me dude.” Stiles hums as they tangle themselves in each other. He’s spooned in Derek’s arms and can feel every inch of the wolf against his backside. He’s comfortable as he begins to drift to sleep.

“Hey, my aunt is coming on Friday for a few days. I’ll be out of commission.” Derek holds Stiles to him tightly and rumbles with pleasure as Stiles squeezes back.

“This is the aunt with the nursery?” Derek asks. Stiles nods. “Sounds like fun. You wanna take anything?”

“Hell yeah!” Derek laughs and buries his nose in Stiles’ neck.

“Take what you want. I’ll plan something with the betas.”

“Aww, look at you, being big brother beta.” Derek moves briefly and cocoons Stiles in his arms, hitching a leg around his thigh and teasing his hole with a lubed digit.

“Someone’s gotta get these whelps into shape.” Stiles moans and pushes back, but instead of the rest of Derek’s fingers he feels something long and bulbous snake against his balls.

“These are called bendy beads. You put them in and then pull them out real slow. I would suggest working yourself open with the Don Juan first and then-" Stiles bites his jaw, 

"Put them in you first, then in me."

 _"Fuck, Stiles_ …” Derek doesn't finish his sentence, but Stiles does finish his 2nd and 3rd orgasms of the night.


	7. If the Truth Comes Out, You'll Protect Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go out to dinner, and then they go home. Stuff happens in between. Plus, exciting developments for the Super Straw!
> 
> aka There's a lot going on here and that's the only summary I could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

“I’m hungry.”

“Stiles, I swear to god, I will murder you.” Stiles and Derek are laying together on the couch. One of Stiles’ arms is cradling Derek’s head, the other is rubbing whimsical lines up and down his arms and sides.

“But I’m _hungry_! And it’s still early and Dottie's always runs out of curly fries on French Frydays!” Derek rolls his eyes.

“There’s 20 minutes left in this movie and we’re going to enjoy and savor each one. He’s about to go see Jenny, the end is near.”

“You realize the end could be here sooner if you just let me tell you what happens.” With unparalleled precision, Derek grabs Stiles’ right nipple and pinches _hard_.

“Derek, fuck!”

“You listen to me Stiles Stilinski, if you ruin _anymore_ of this movie for me, I will rip your tongue out and-” Derek stops suddenly before leaning back. Stiles massages his nipple.

“And what?” Derek looks slightly sheepish as his cheeks turn rosy.

“I was gonna say and use it to lick my ass, but I think you might like that, so.” So much silence passes that Derek looks at Stiles who’s gaping like a fish.

“Shit, did I break you?” Stiles opens his mouth, closes it and then shrugs before gesturing towards the TV.

“20 minutes.” Is all he says as Derek leans back and continues on with the bittersweet tale of Forrest, Forrest Gump.

***

”Well if it ain’t my two favorite boys! What’ll you have?”

“The usual, Emme my love! Burgers deluxe, awesome curly fries for me, boring straight fries for my man here, and uhh…” Stiles leans in and gives a wink, “how about a side of your number?” The 42 year old mother of 4 looks Stiles up and down before giving an eyeroll.

“You wanna act like a dog, you can go eat scraps in the back.” She says to him, not unkindly. Stiles shakes his head.

“Emme, when are you going to realize that’s we’re made for each other, girl? That the love of your life is just right in front of you, if only you’d open your eyes and see?” Emme looks between the two boys and huffs.

“Mmhmm, I’ll be back with your drinks.” As she walks away, Stiles looks on wistfully.

“That woman is going to be the death of me, Der. A man can only withstand so much heartbreak.” Stiles looks at Derek who is watching him with an undefinable look.

“What? You okay?” Derek snaps out of it and smirks, looking down at the dessert menu.

“You’re lucky I tip well.” Stiles laughs.

“The only reason I know I can get away with that bullshit is because you tip well. I’m under no impressions that Emme thinks I’m charming. I’m sure I’ve ingested her spit on several occasions. That said, we’re regulars and it’s better to get one person’s spit instead of several. Personal touch and all of that.” Derek balls up his straw paper and flicks it at Stiles hitting him in the nose.

“You’re getting way too good at that. I feel like maybe you practice.”

***

Stiles watches in vague horror as Derek masticates his food in front of him even though he knows that Derek’s always been a little feral when it came to eating. He was clean, but also methodical and meticulous. He would seem to declare a fatwa on the food in front of him and enact holy vengeance for having the nerve to think it could best him. His eyebrows would furrow and each bite would be ripped from the plate with laser like precision. It wasn’t anger, but instead challenge. Derek ate as a challenge and Stiles found it fascinating.

“You eat like an animal.” He tells the wolf who tears his glare away from his burger and focuses on the glob of ketchup that has missed Stiles’ mouth and landed on his shirt.

“Well you eat like a velociraptor decimating the flesh of its enemy as it avenges the massacre of its dino nest and den. The enemy thought that because the target was small they were more vulnerable than the other animals, but what they didn’t know is this particular den of velociraptors weren’t runners, they weren’t fighters, they were _predators_. They sought to devour and destroy and they took absolute glee in fucking shit up. Shit like the delicate skin of the lips they pulled off their enemies and then later used to kiss their own asses. And that’s what you eat like.” Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles with daring. Stiles looks at his burger and holds it out to Derek.

“Well shit.. _Cheers_.” Stiles taps Derek’s burger before taking another sloppy bite. Derek laughs hard.

***

Through the night they end up on the same side of the booth shouldered against one another.

“Dude, did you really just steal one of my curly fries?” Derek shrugs as he steals another. Stiles slaps at his hand. “Dude! You have your own fries!”

“They’re not curly.” Derek answers simply.

“Your nub is going to be curly if you keep stealing my fries. That velociraptor will have nothing on me when I’m through with you.”

“You’re such a dork.” Derek snatches his hand back quickly when Stiles tries to impale it with his fork.

“Says the man who wove a tale of paleolithic revenge so vivid, I’ll be telling the grandkids when we’re old and gray.”

“You’re not going to remember this story when we’re old and gray, Stiles.”

“Actually, I’ve thought a lot about this. I think when I’m old, I’m going to look like an even hotter version of Orville Redenbacher.”

“The popcorn guy?”

“Yeah! Little bowtie, the whole shebang. And you’ll look like Christopher Plummer, right?” ‘What.”

“So you can teach the great grandchildren how to sing songs about vengeful velociraptors and I’ll provide delicious treats to sell to the audience during shows.”

“You’re going to sell concessions at these shows?”

“Hell yeah, Derek. That’s where all the profit comes in. The tickets sales are just to get people in the door. The real money comes from delicious movie theater style popcorn.” Derek looks at Stiles long and hard before gently feeding him a curly fry.

“Stiles, I don’t want to be insensitive, but I feel like I need to tell you this, okay?”

“Sure thing buddy, what’s up?” Stiles says as he munches happily.

“You’d be just _terrible_ at business. I mean, really awful.”

Stiles face falls.

“But I have ideas.”

“They’re literally the worst.”

“I could sell sand in the desert.”

“No, you couldn’t. And you would probably end up owing a lot of money to someone who convinced you to be your sand supplier.”

“But what of my dreams?”

“I think they’d be best, _deferred_.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re loaded so either way my dreams will be supported and my Super Straw _patent approved_ will see the light of day!” Stiles looks glib as Derek sputters.

“Wait, fucking _what_?!”

“You’re going to support me when-”

“No, I mean, you got it fucking approved? Who approved your patent? When did you even draw up specs? Who funded your prototype?”

“Dude, it’s plastic straws stuck end to end, the prototype was like $5.”

“Stiles, you don’t have a job, I pay for your gas.”

“I used my savings, okay?”

“What savings?”

“I broke into my piggy bank.”

“Jesus Christ, Stiles. I would have given you $5, you didn’t have to desecrate your money pig.”

“I’m a strong, independent Stiles, doing it for myself.” Stiles gives two snaps. “Emme taught me that.”

“Do you even know where the patent office is?”

“Sure. https://BeaconHillls.gov/offices/patent.” Derek looks at Stiles eyes that dart between him and the table.

“Give me your tablet.”

“No!”

***

“Derek you need them, we’ll just pick some up when we go to Macy’s this weekend.” Derek sighs a long, belabored sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why are we going to Macy’s?” Derek didn’t mind shopping, but he preferred small boutiques where you were fitted and made appointments. Not the assault to the senses that was Macy’s on a Saturday afternoon. Stiles seemed unphased by the whole thing.

“Cologne, Derek. I need to get some. I’m a man and manhood cannot be lived in Axe body spray alone. I need a grown up manfume.” Derek ignores Stiles’ idiocy to get to the heart of the matter.

“And why do I need to go with you?” Stiles looks down at his napkin that he’s shredding to bits and shrugs.

“Well your nose is in there the most,” he begins, indicating his neck, “so I figure you get a say in what I should smell like.” Derek blushes slightly but recomposes himself.

“Just use mine.”

“But what if it runs out?”

“I’ll buy more.” Stiles goes quiet for a moment, then shrugs.

“Well I also need to get body wash and shampoo and conditioner.”

“You use mine anyway, just keep using it. You smell great.”

“I like the smell of your stuff, but it makes me smell like you, doesn’t it? I want to smell like me too, I mean, you’ve smelled me without all that stuff before and you seem to like it. I’m okay on my own, I don’t want to smell just like you.”

“You don’t smell like me, you smell like mi-” Derek stops as he locks eyes with Stiles whom he hadn’t realized was staring at him. “The body wash and stuff doesn’t make you smell like me. It’s a base. It’s familiar. Your own smell naturally lies on top of it.” Stiles continues to stare at Derek with unwavering dedication.

“It’s like a conduit.” Derek smiles and nods.

“Yeah.”

Stiles graciously tears his gaze away from the wolf and pops another fry in his mouth.

"That's good to know, the boards for dealing with your werewolf cuddlebug therapist had a lot of conflicting information."

"Oh, there's a board for that?" Derek asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, scents and stuff are hot topics."

"Really? Well is there a hot topic for how to tell your werewolf friend that you broke his fleshlight?" Stiles blanches even though he was expecting this.

"Yeah, about that..."

"Stiles, it's a fleshlight! How in the actual fuck?" Stiles looks at Derek slightly perturbed.

"Hey, I'm doing alright for myself." Derek rolls his eyes and slumps against Stiles in the booth.

"Your dick did not break my fleshlight!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am very proportionate and-"

"Jesus, Stiles! Stop fishing-" Stiles breaks slightly with a quick, sharp laugh. Derek pinches his arm. "Your dick is perfect, but it didn't break my fleshlight. Now spill!"

Stiles throws up the hand that's not trapped under Derek's back and gives in.

"Fine! So I was at home in the shower and I got a little overly ambitious. I had the dildo mounted on the wall and the fleshlight in my hand and I... I kinda came so hard that I passed out." Stiles cheeks heat up as he looks cautiously over to Derek who is bright red and trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god, are- are you okay?" Stiles shrugs.

"Yeah, mostly. When I fell, the end of the fleshlight hit the side of the tub which is how it cracked. I smooshed my balls a little, but everything is fine."

As if waiting for the medicinal ok, Derek bursts out laughing, rich guffaws bellowing from his mouth.

"Thanks for checking in with my physical well being before damaging me emotionally." Derek gasps for airs as he clutches Stiles' knee.

"It's funny!"

"Fuck you, it's funny. Evidently I was out for a while and when I finally came to, my dad and my aunt were yelling for me to wake up. Dad almost called an ambulance. Derek, stop it's not funny!"

Derek is now clutching on to Stiles, tears streaming down his bright red face, sobbing into Stiles' shoulder. Stiles himself can't help but chuckle a little at Derek's glee.

"I hate you, but I got us new one. I was going to tell you everything when it got here. It's the butt model." Stiles says. Derek snorts as he calms down, catching his breath. Stiles takes a napkin and begins to dab at Derek's face.

"Variety is the spice of life."

***

“How do y’all feel about dessert tonight?” The waitress asks before refilling Derek’s coffee and Stiles’ water. Stiles perks up.

“Well if you’re asking if I want something sweet-” Emme holds up a hand and shakes her head.

“Stiles, _never_. But especially not tonight. Besides, how does your little boyfriend here feel about you constantly trying to take over my alimony payments?” Stiles looks at Derek who shrugs.

“Well basically he’d be paying so I guess it would depend on what type of payments we’re talking about.” Emme indicates to herself.

“As you can see, I’ve become accustomed to a certain lifestyle.” Derek looks between them and rolls his eyes. He groans and Stiles reaches over to rub his belly.

“I don’t think this glutton could eat another bite, so I think we’re gonna pass on dessert, Emme my love.” Emme leans in.

“Now that’s no way to start out our polyamoric sugar daddy relationship. Add a piece of pie to the tab, show me you’re a good capable provider.” Stiles grins.

“Mmm… pie. What kind?” He asks, but Derek groans.

“Stiles, there’s no way. I honestly can’t eat another-”

“It’s strawberry rhubarb.” Derek’s face lights up, surprising both Emme and Stiles.

“Yes, please!” Stiles looks at Emme and puts up two fingers. Emme laughs and walks away to get the treats.

A few moments later, Derek shoves a mouthful of pie in his mouth and moans around it. He looks at Stiles’ quizzical expression.

“My mom used to make a phenomenal strubarb pie.”

“I’m sorry, did you just portmanteau-”

“It was the best. Her baking was always great, but she used to let me help her make the crusts. I like the combination of sweet and tart. Mom used to call me her sweet tart.” Derek smiles around his fork and goes in for another bite. Stiles takes a bite of his pie and hums.

“My mom made a lemon pound cake that -if asked nicely- would let you fuck it in the ass.” He says matter-of-factly. Derek turns his head to look at Stiles.

“What?”

“Yeah, it was _that_ good.”

“Wait, no, backup.”

“What?”

“The cake was so good?”

“Yeah?”

“That if you asked it.”

“ _Nicely_.”

“Nicely. To _fuck it in the ass_ …”

“Mhmm.”

“It would let you?”

Stiles nods and waggles his eyebrows, “Yeah, totes, you could just raw dog it all night long.”

“What? Stiles! Where would you fuck it? Through the hole in the middle? The whole cake or just a slice?”

“No Derek, you’d fuck it in the ass. I feel like you’re thinking too hard about this.”

“I feel like you haven’t thought this through at all.” Stiles sighs and pokes Derek with his fork as he tries to grab a bite from his pie.

“Extrapolate it out, Derek. If you wanted me to fuck you in the ass and you asked me _very nicely_ , I would be really-”

“Wait, am I the poundcake in this scenario?”

“Wait, what did I say? Okay, you’re the cake and I’m asking you _very nicely_ -”

“So if the lemon poundcake is ass-”

“No!”

“-then what’s the strubarb?”

“I can’t believe you actually called it _strubarb_ again, like, right in front of me. You know I can hear you, right?”

“It’s not quite pussy.”

“Oh my god, Derek Hale just said pussy and no one in this forest even heard it.”

“It’s like, nipples, right? Little tartlets?”

“What the fuck is tonight even?”

“Your right strubarb tartlet has a crush on me.” Derek presses Stiles through his shirt.

“It’s still a little sore at you for that pinch earlier, but if you ask if _very nicely_ it might let you-”

“You want me to wrap a piece for you to take home, hon?” Emme gives the boys a sly grin and Stiles wonders if maybe Isaac is around.

“No thanks, Ems. We’re good.”

***

The pie is finished and the two are leaning heavily against each other. Derek actually hiccups and giggles.

“Oh my god, dude. Look at you! You’re so food drunk, it’s ridiculous.” Stiles laughs as he rubs Derek’s belly some more. “This seems like a perfect opportunity to take advantage of.”

Derek grins and starts mumbling gibberish before sticking his nose in Stiles’ neck and rumbling happily.

“Okay man, with the addition of _the fleshlight that could way too good_ , you officially have way too many embarrassing stories on me. Tell me something mortifying about you and bonus points if it involves jacking off.” Derek looks sideways at Stiles and gives a cautious grin. Then he exhales and shrugs.

“So you know the upstairs bathroom wasn’t always soundproof.” Stiles nods.

“Yeah, makes sense, okay.”

“Well Peter told me that it was.” Stiles lets out a short laugh.

“Oh no! Ahh, you gotta admire someone who can hold out for the long con, though.” Derek rolls his eyes.

“So one day, I’m having people over and something happened that got me a little _riled up_ , so I excused myself and went upstairs.” Stiles eyes light up as he realizes where the story is going.

“Dude… _no_.”

“I get up to the bathroom, close and lock the door, and just go to town on myself. The whole shebang, fingers and nipples and I came for an entire 2 minutes. It was one of the most amazing orgasms I’d ever had. And evidently the most amazing one that I ever shared because seconds later there was banging on the door asking me if I was alright.” Derek looks over to Stiles who is guffawing silently. He’s bright red and tears are running down his face, but the first sound he makes is a rough inhalation.

“Derek, noooooo!” he wheezes out. Stiles starts to come down and he lays his head on Derek’s shoulder happily reliving the story in his mind over and over. Then, he shoots up with a start and glares at Derek, mouth agape.

“Derek!” Derek looks at Stiles expectantly.

“What?”

“Derek, you said you had people over, right?” Derek nods and Stiles points an accusatory finger at him. “Derek, we’re the only people you know!”

“You’re not the only people I kno-”

“Oh my god! I was there wasn’t I? I- I remember that night!” Stiles closes his eyes to concentrate. “Shit! We thought you were dying!”

“It’d been a while and-”

“Fucking fuck, Derek! there’s no such thing as a wererat is there?”

“I was really wound up and made so much nois-”

“And it wasn’t attacking you? Scott wolfed out and clawed at the door!”

“I had to keep you out, there was cum everywhere.”

“Derek, we formed search parties!”

“I was embarrassed and post orgasmic.” Stiles looks at Derek’s pleading glassy eyes and shakes his head in disbelief. He wraps himself around his fail wolf and peppers his jaw with light almost kisses.

“You’re so fucking food drunk that I bet you only slightly realize you’re telling me this ridiculous story.”

“I’m not that great at lying.”

“I know, truthiwolf.” Derek's dark green eyes pout at Stiles.

“If the truth comes out, you’ll protect me?” Stiles huffs and squeezes Derek.

“Fuckit. I will. Come hell or high water.” Derek smiles and buries his head in Stiles’ chest. “Shit, D. I spent hours adding an entry on the wererat to the bestiary.” Derek bursts out laughing as Stiles watches him fondly. The hostess comes by with the check and Stiles digs into Derek’s pants for his wallet. As Derek settles, Stiles asks the question that’s on everyone’s mind.

“So okay, I gotta know.” Derek raises an eyebrow at him, and Stiles smoothes it down. “What got you all riled up?”

Derek starts to blush before he even begins so Stiles knows it’s going to be good. Derek clears his throat. “It started out innocently enough. I was thinking about Lydia and Ally. About how they’re opposites in a lot of ways, but they really worked. You have Allison, strong and independent. Skilled yet emotional and smart. She’s loyal and beautiful and a strong team member. Then you have Lydia, cold and calculating. Smart, but able to use other’s ignorance about her beauty against them. I think that Allison’s warmth and vulnerability meshed with Lydia’s steely cold strength and made them a really formidable duo. They could have been unstoppable with more time. I thought about how they became best friends and how well they worked together.” Stiles nodded and cocked his head.

“Okay, that’s really nice. But then what happened?”

“Well, I thought about all that nice shit, and then I thought about them _fucking_.” He whispers ' _fucking'_ and Stiles does a literal spit take, nearly choking on his drink.

“Holy shit, Derek!”

“Don’t tell Scott!”

“Oh my god!”

“Or Lydia! Especially Lydia.”

“What the fuck?!”

“Maybe mention it to Lydia and see what she-”

“Derek!”

“It’d been a _really_ long time.” Stiles throws his hands up and begins the futile process of pushing Derek Hale out of the booth.

“C’mon, big guy. It’s obviously time to go home.”

Stiles packs Derek into the Camaro and drives them home as Derek drifts in and out. He sees that _Rita’s_ is still open.

“Ooh, Derek! Ice cream!”

“No, Stiles.” Derek mumbles.

“Why not?”

“What time is it?” Stiles looks at his phone and sees that it’s after 8.

“Sigh, okay.” He gives in and continues down the road. Derek looks stunned.

“Wow, no argument?”

“I’ll be farting all fucking night, and the last time it got super rancid and you hotboxed the shit out of me.”

“I never thought you would learn.”

“That’s how I roll, baby. 5th time’s a charm!”

Back at the loft the two strip and fall onto the bed. They both have hands on their bellies and are struggling to keep their eyes open. Stiles shakes his head.

“Normally I’d do the whole bed/jacking off routine, but I’m so full man. Let’s just lay down for a bit and we’ll get ready for bed later.” Derek nods.

“Okay.” Derek pulls Stiles to him and tucks into Stiles neck. Stiles runs his hands through Derek’s hair.

“We’ll get up in ten minutes.” Derek soundlessly mouths ‘ _okay’_ against Stiles nape and holds him close as they both drift off to sleep.

***

Stiles is flying through the land of misfit toys. He’s hitched on the back of a magical saddle that’s smooth and rough at the same time; Stiles loves it. He’s riding through the air, thrusting his hips to propel him forward and below him he sees the toys -so many toys- dancing for him.

A chorus line of fleshlights can-can to a kicky french tune, a quartet of dildos in different shapes and sizes harmonize about 2 minute orgasms. There's a lake full of prostate vibrator fishies that rap about how Stiles has the perfect dick, and all the sounds come together in a busy thrum of white noise.

He feels a nudge on his saddle poking him from behind and when he looks back he squeals with delight as his favorite purple, sparkly dildo is chasing him from behind! He gives the toy a good chase, bucking against the saddle and always staying just out of reach. Finally the toy catches up and rubs up and down Stiles’ perineum and massages the length of his cleft. The tip catches on his sensitive rim and he moans harshly.

His saddle turns sideways and is now a harness with one strap wound through his hair and the other one around his thigh, hitching up his knee. The toy keeps trying to enter him, but keeps missing full contact with his hole.

“Der-der-k! _Derrrrek_!” Stiles has named his saddled, but it only growls at him in horny frustration. Stiles is familiar with this growl so it doesn't scare him.

“Derek, the toy! Your toy is trying to fuck me.” And it was trying so hard! The length of the toy glided against his rim and the tip would catch causing Stiles’ nipples to plump and a heated thrill to burst up his spine.

“Derek, help it! Please!" Stiles scratches blunt nails against the front of the saddle, occasionally catching on the pink decorative stubs on the front.

"Put it in me, Derek!" His saddle rumbles as Stiles leans forward and wraps his arms around the pommel of his oddly shaped seat and bites on the scratchy horn.

"I want it to fuck me, please!” The stupid toy hits his rim again and Stiles’ eyes roll in the back of his head. He decides to take matters into his own hands as he snakes a hand between himself and his fleshy saddle to wrap around his dick. When he gets there though, he finds another hand already there. Stiles sighs. This ride was both sexually thrilling and frustrating. He regroups and decides to grab the toy and show it where his hole was so it can go in. He snakes his hand down a little further and grabs the searing hot column of flesh, shuddering with want as it thrusts into his tight grip.

“ _Stiles_!” Stiles’ eyes shoot open and he’s met with laser blue blaring at him hungrily. He comes like a shot in Derek’s hand and after a moment continues his strokes on Derek’s cock. Derek comes seconds later and Stiles has aimed the tip of his cock directly at his own asshole. He can feel the cum hit his throbbing rim and he gasps as another tear of pleasure rips through him. He leans his head forward and taps it on Derek’s chest. They breathe hard into one another, clutching each other tightly, despite the heat.

“I don’t wanna get up, but we’re gonna get sticky.” Stiles says. Derek simply grunts and then brings his hand up to his mouth. He gives Stiles a quick glance as he licks the boy from his fingers and palms. Stiles breathes heavily and reaches up, grabbing Derek’s hand.

“Let me help, it is my mess after all.” He slides his tongue over Derek’s finger and licks every crease down to the webbing between his fingers, cleaning himself off of Derek’s hand. Then he reaches down between his legs and wipes his own hand through the mess on his hole. He brings it up and licks it clean quickly as Derek rumbles and vibrates with want. Stiles sticks his hand in Derek’s mouth, wetting it before taking another pass over his cleft. This time Derek grabs the hand and fellates two fingers into his mouth, licking every inch he can all at once.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and they tuck into each other and fall back to sleep. Early the next morning, Stiles wakes up and squirms out of Derek’s embrace, causing the wolf to give a displeased growl. It’s short lived as Stiles comes back with a warm wet rag. He cleans himself off and then begins to clean Derek off reverently. He gets back in bed and they hold each other loosely. Stiles nuzzles Derek’s nose.

“My dad is going to a conference in Palo Alto next week. Though I’d just spend the week here unless you have plans.” Derek, finally rejoining the land of the human, nods.

“That sounds great.” Stiles grins, knowing it took a lot out of the wolf to muster up even that many words at once.

“Great.”


	8. So Obvious, But Also So Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Kira weigh in on the mystery that is becoming Stiles and Derek. 
> 
> If they're a thing that is.
> 
> They're totally a thing, right? Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a really short section that is basically a precursor to the next section which is pretty long. 
> 
> Thank you so much to those who have left comments and kudos, I love it all and I'm so happy you guys love the story as much as I do. It makes it even more of a joy to write. <3
> 
> ps. A slumber party is like Pampered Chef or Tupperware parties but for sex toys. Lydia's mama is a freak and I am not mad.

Scott walks into the loft where Derek and Stiles are sitting at the table arguing.

“Stiles, _no_!”

“Derek, c’mon! Hey Scott.” Scott waves at the two who barely glance up from the computer screen in front of them.

“It’s not going to happen so just close that and look up what I asked you for!” Scott see Stiles roll his eyes and walks closer to the table.

“What are you two arguing about?” Derek looks at Scott and smiles warmly.

“Stiles wants to cover the Camaro with Super Straws-”

“ _Patent Approved!_ ” Stiles interjects before Derek covers his mouth with his hand.

“-and I’m telling him if he does he’ll need one of the damn things to eat food.” Derek tips Stiles’ head back and flicks him on the nose. “Permanently.”

Stiles shakes out of Derek’s hold and motions to Scott.

“C’mon best friend, it would be awesome, right? Lots of exposure and visibility and it would get people talking about the product.” Derek places his chin on top of Stiles’ head and opens and closes his mouth causing Stiles to swat at him.

“Tell Scott the entire story. That you wanted to make shapes with the straws and speficially the shape of a penis on my Camaro.”

“It’s not a penis exactly, it’s supposed to make you think of a penis. It’s evocative and a conversation starter!” Stiles insists as Derek wraps his arms around him squeezing him hard.

“Yeah? And just who is going to be having these conversations?” Stiles pretends to ponder.

“I figured we can drive by The Jungle? Or by one of Lydia’s mom’s slumber parties?” Derek pushes Stiles lightly before standing back and waving out a hand as though he is presenting the ridiculousness that is Stiles to his alpha.

“Do you see what I have to put up with?” Scott grins and looks at Stiles.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just cover the Jeep?” Stiles’ jaw drops while Derek fist pumps the air in triumph and starts laughing.

“I fucking love you, Scott, but I hate you so much right now.” Scott smiles and goes to hug his bestie who sighs.

“Besides, I could use orange and red straws and they could be flames, wouldn’t you like that, Der?” Derek - who’d been hopeful the subject would change - exhales slowly.

“Stiles, your business plan is based on a shoddy product that you want to affix to my car with even shoddier product. You realize it’ll look like I’m trying to cover for a drug dealer. You don’t even have a website!”

“I do so!”

“What is it?”

“https://BeaconHills.gov/-”

“Nope.” Derek gets up and walks out his front door to go downstairs and wait for the other arrivals. Stiles looks at Scott and smirks.

“I love riling him up. Why are you so early, buddy? Where’s Kira?” Scott sits down at the table while Stiles starts looking up the information on ogres that Scott was sure Derek originally asked for.

“I didn’t have anything to do after school so I thought I’d come by and hang. Kira’s gonna come later with Lydia.” Stiles nods and claps Scott on the shoulder.

“It’s good to see you. Wanna play some Mario Kart till the others get here?” Scott nods, but as they stand up he looks around.

“Hey, where’s your stuff? I thought you were spending the week here?” Scott asks. Stiles grins.

“Yeah, well most of my stuff is here anyway so I just needed a small duffle with some clean underwear and shit. And I brought my clock.”

“Your clock?” Stiles pointed though Scott knew exactly what he was referring to. He was more shocked that Stiles brought it with him. He used to bring it to Scott’s when he first started spending the night, for Stiles that clock was home. Scott nods.

“Cool, alright man, c’mon and watch your alpha kick your ass at the Kart.” Stiles punches Scott lightly in the arm and the two play for a while as others start filling in. Scott tears away from the game once Lydia and Kira arrive and gets everyone settled when Isaac and Liam walk in.

“Alright guys, I called this meeting because we might have a situation on our hands and I wanted to run it by you and get your input.” Everyone titters and nods while Scott continues.

“There’s an ogre in our midst. I don’t know much about it except it smells putrid, like despair and fear. My first instinct was to attack it and take it out, but its smell was so off that I actually think it may be something that’s in trouble, or that might even need our protection.”

“This is over by lookout point, right?” Derek asks as Stiles begins pulling up a map on the laptop. Scott agrees.

“Yeah, I smell it from there to the old airport, I think it might be trying to find refuge in the hangars there.” Isaac steps forward.

“Ogres bring trouble, Scott. We need to neutralize this situation before it gets out of control.” Scott nods thoughtfully.

“I understand Isaac, but I’m not going to attack something that might need our help.”

“How about this guys?” Stiles is typing furiously and turns his laptop around, showing several coordinate points. “You, Isaac and Derek noticed the ogre because of its smell, but specifically because the smell exuded fear. These points are all upwind of the hangars, so if you stand there and… I don’t know exactly how it works, but think confident thoughts I guess? You can show the ogre that we’re not afraid, but also not hostile.” Scott smiles, impressed by Stiles’ suggestion. Just a few months ago Stiles would be asleep at the wheel, trying his best not to careen off the road.  Now he was contributing and may have even helped solve what could have been a tense situation.

“That’s a great idea, Stiles!” He says and watches Stiles beam. “Let’s take a break while I look over Stiles’ coordinates and then we can figure out the best way to enact this plan.” People head off to the bathroom or kitchen and Stiles stands up and heads towards Derek. Scott is trying to concentrate on the screen in front of him, but he can feel his girlfriend’s eyes boring holes into his mind. He looks up and she flicks her eyes toward Stiles and Derek while tapping her ear. Scott sighs, but tunes in, turning his attention back to the screen in front of him.

Derek is watching Scott proudly when Stiles walks over to him, bumping shoulders.

“Look at you, so proud of your alpha.” Derek grins and bumps Stiles back.

“You are too, he’s come a long way.”

“Yeah. Dammit, I’m kind of mad at him though.” Derek looks at Stiles who is still trained on Scott.

“Why’s that?”

“Well I have to kill him.” Scott tries not to grin and instead touches the screen and furrows his eyebrow. Kira snickers a little, pretending to be invested in the conversation between Lydia and Liam.

“Kill him. Really?” Derek says blankly.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be grizzly, but he brought it on himself.” Derek sighs a sigh of a man whose labors are many.

“You’re really going to make me do this, aren’t you?” Stiles shrugs.

“Well if you wanna know why I have to grizzily kill my best friend of nearly 15 years, then yeah, I’m going to make you really do this. You gotta work for it, Der.”

“Why Stiles. Why do you have to kill your best friend of 15 years.” Derek asks so deadpan that the question marks are none existent. Stiles glares at him.

“You’re on thin ice, Hale.” Derek cracks a small smile as Stiles continues.

“The reason I have to kill him is because I can’t be jealous of my bestie, it would be uncouth.”

“And you’re just so full of _couth_.”

“Yeah.” Derek sighs.

“Why are you jealous, Stiles?” Stiles crosses his arms and looks at the ground, shrugging slightly- something suddenly warring inside of him.

“Because it’s obvious that you love him more than me.” For a brief moment everything goes still and Derek watches Stiles closely… cautiously. He cuffs Stiles around the neck and drags him into the crawl space between his legs, wrapping arms around his boy’s waist, cocooning him in warmth. He sniffs at his neck and then whispers into Stiles’ ear, almost too quiet for even Scott to hear.

“He’s not you.” Stiles wraps both arms around Derek’s neck and they stand there holding each other, swaying gently.

Scott looks up from the laptop to Kira who is staring him down.

Her eyebrows jut up and ask, “ _so that’s it, right? They’re totally together?_ ”

Scott’s shoulders raise and answer, “ _I mean, they’ve always been kind of together, right? I just can’t tell if they know that yet.”_

“ _Do we say something?”_ Kira’s upper lip asks with a twitch.

“ _I don’t know! I mean, they’re so obvious, but also so oblivious,_ ” Scott’s eyes exclaim as they flick quickly between the boys and Kira.

“ _Hey_ ,” Kira’s eyebrows sing, “ _remember that time we were playing Monopoly and Stiles sat in Derek’s lap the whole time? Like, deep in his lap? The whole time?_ ”

Scott’s eyelids flutter shut in rememberance, “ _yeah_.”

Kira _tsks_ , causing Scott’s eyes to open and she mouths “ _that was hot._ ” with a confident, knowing nod.

Scott’s newly furrowed brow shouts, “ _Baaaabe!_ ”

Kira giggles as her bottom lips pouts, “ _I love it when you call me babe with your eyebrows._ ” Scott grins, blushing slightly, and is about to walk over to Kira when he sees Isaac approaching the boys with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Uhh, hey guys!” Derek and Stiles break out of their reverie and both look at Scott who tries to appear unaffected by their near makeout session. “We’re gonna get started again.” Both nod and head back to the seating area. Isaac looks at Scott knowingly and takes a seat on the couch next to Stiles where Derek would sit.

Derek appears unbothered and sits in his easy chair. He and Stiles sneak little glances at each other and hide their smiles with their hands, though they can’t block the affection in their eyes.

***

Scott is talking while Stiles plays on his phone and tries not to stare at Derek so much. Isaac is sitting on one side of him and Lydia on the other and all he can think about are the mornings when he and Derek are laid out, watching the news or something on a nature channel. Usually Derek’s nose is sunk in Stiles' neck and Stiles’ fingers make waves in Derek’s hair. Or sometimes they sit in Derek’s chair and Stiles sits in his lap, cradled comfortably in Derek’s arms. The wolf says they use their throw to keep to human warm, but Stiles wonders if it’s not to concentrate his scent? Stiles wonders what his scent is, and how it affects his wolf.

And as he looks up at Derek through his lashes, and as Derek catches his eye, he wonders about how he can find out.


	9. He Wants Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets his groove back.
> 
> aka These chapter descriptions are getting worse because there's just sooo much going on! But if you made it this far, just keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightrider (NSFW): http://gfx1.gamelink.com/GLImages/goodvibes/ProductImages/Large/1-2-AN-0501-2.jpg?wid=390
> 
> So some of you are following my [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com) and know that I am posting gorgeous Sterek artwork that I feel has inspired my fic. 
> 
> Well the lovely [Tsuminubiaru](http://tsuminubiaru.tumblr.com) has allowed me to post my art on my [Cuddlebug Therapy Chapter Summaries](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com/tagged/cuddlebug%20therapy/chrono) AND here! The artwork will appear in the end notes along with a link to the original post. 
> 
> Enjoy, and stop by her page and show her some love!

After the meeting, everyone says their goodbyes, but Stiles barely notices. He’s on autopilot during the rest of the afternoon when he and Derek lay on the couch watching some movie; later during dinner that Derek prepared, and in Peter’s shower where he brushes his teeth, jacks off, and washes his face.

He pads down the stairs and sits on the bed where Derek is already laying down and reading.

“You’re always out here so much quicker than me.” He says, trying to get the wolf’s attention. Derek smiles without looking up.

“My jack off fantasies aren’t as elaborate as yours.” Stiles grins, but doesn’t give his normal retort. Derek looks up and tosses his book to the side, holding out a hand that Stiles nuzzles his cheek into. Derek grazes his bottom lip with his thumb before running his hand down Stiles’ neck, pulling him into a warm embrace.

He goes to bury his nose into Stiles’ neck, but Stiles cocks his head, closing off access before leaning back. Derek’s eyebrows lift.

“Everything okay?” Stiles goes still for a moment and then nods.

“I just… I just need to understand something.” He peers at Derek with his glistening topaz eyes and sees a concerned wolf, waiting for him.

“Tell me what you need, Stiles.” Derek rubs circles in his lower back as Stiles lays on his side and pulls Derek down with him. They lie there while Stiles gathers his thoughts.

“I know that scent plays an important role in weres, but when I talked to Scott about it a while ago, he said that the intensity can vary from person to person. Then we talked about the ogre and you mentioned you could smell its emotion. So when you smell me, what are you smelling? Is it a specific smell, or is it my feelings?” Derek traces his finger over Stiles’ collarbone, down his sternum and back up.

“Your smell is a base. It’s the whole of you and it’s comprised of a lot of different things. It’s the combination of those things that makes it uniquely you. It's the difference between the way Scott smells versus the way you smell even though you two practically grew up together. You smell closer to your father, but your mother is in there too.”

“You can smell my mom?”

“Not specifically, but there’s a warm undertone there that’s different from your father. It’s usually attributed to women or nurturing figures.” Stiles nods and holds Derek’s hand, weaving their fingers together. Derek presses his lips to Stiles’ forehead and continues.

“So you have your base smell, and then things like your moods and emotions sit on top of that. There are some emotions that are strong; fear, anger, grief, that you can smell in just about anyone. Other variations like confusion, or insecurity are a little harder to pick out. You have to be really in tune with the person to pick up those things. The ogre was projecting those emotions as a call for help. You were doing the same thing when the nightmares got too big.”

“See, that’s what worries me. Because I use your shower gel and your cologne and I smell like you. Which means I smell like me, then like you, then worry? Discomfort? I don’t know if I like that.”

“The bath and shower gel don’t matter. They’re masks. The only reason they’re familiar is because I use them. Our smells mingle because we’re together all the time. The way that you smell like Scott or your dad. In a mated couple, the emotions of one are indicative of both. If you’re sad, then I’m sad. It’s a way to stay tuned in to your mate’s disposition. The mate is just as affected as their counterpart who originated the feeling. I think the idea is that if you’re sad, I can do something about it.”

“To extrapolate it out.”

“What?”

“Well that’s in mates, but we’re talking about you and me.”

“Oh, well-”

“That’s really kind of beautiful though. That mates are kind of inherently built to take care of each other like that.”

“Stiles…”

“So what do I smell like to you?”

Derek climbs over Stiles, bracketing his head between his forearms and straddling his thighs. He nuzzles his nose against Stiles' before dragging it up his jaw to the sensitive spot behind the boy’s ear. Stiles places his hands lightly on Derek’s hips.

“Here, behind your ear. That’s where you smell the most like you. It smells like the forest after the rain and the outdoors and freedom. It’s really, really great.” Stiles opens his legs and Derek shifts to settle between them comfortably. “I love to smell you here when I’m unsure or feel out of control. It’s soothing and it grounds me. That’s why I do it sometimes when I come home from a hard day, or from talking to Peter.” Stiles grins as Derek lifts up his arm and noses at his pit.

“This is where you smell like boy.” Stiles scrunches his nose.

“Boy? Try man, there’s hair under there!” Derek bites the fleshy part of Stiles’ arm and rolls his eyes fondly.

“It’s sweat. But clean sweat; exertion and movement and physicality. It makes me feel strong and competitive, but in a good way. I like it when I need some confidence, or strength.” Stiles nods.

“Yeah, I get that. Like a challenge, something to egg you on. It’s support.” Derek smiles at Stiles, happy that he’s finally getting it.

“The same is kind of behind your knee.” Derek draws back on his knees and lifts Stiles’ leg, sniffing there. “It’s a little muted, but it’s nice and light.”

“Here,” Derek noses at the fold of Stiles’ groin to his thighs and runs his finger idly through Stiles’ happy trail. He inhales deeply.

“That’s where I smell like _sex_.” Stiles says with cunning in his eyes. Derek snorts.

“Kind of.. sometimes. But it’s more about virility and life. Sometimes young cubs scent their mothers there.” Stiles thinks about a picture of him when he was three and basically divebombed into his mother’s crotch.

“That makes sense, it’s pretty sweet actually.” He imagines a little girl with floppy dark brown hair and hazel eyes running her upturned nose into his crotch. It makes him smile. “Do you think our- _oh_ ”

Stiles gasps as Derek slides himself back up his body and wraps his arms tightly around his lower back, settling his nose into his favorite spot. The wolf turns over onto his back, bringing Stiles with him until he’s laying of top of him with his arms around Derek’s neck. Stiles' nose nuzzles Derek’s neck as Derek’s warm hands runs long lines in varying patterns up and down his human’s body, leaving electric shocks in their wake.

Stiles exhales and brings his lips to Derek’s ear, his tongue jutting out periodically against the shell as he speaks.

“Where else do I smell?” Stiles imagines Derek is smiling, but he’s not. He doesn’t answer, just slowly runs both hands down Stiles’ back, smoothing his sides and snaking both hands between his thighs pulling his legs apart. Their dicks smash together as Derek draws one of Stiles’ legs off to the side, holding it by the knee with his hand. He grabs Stiles’ buttock with one hand and runs the other hand back up the boy’s thigh to grab the other buttock, pulling the cheeks apart. He waits a second, letting the cool air tease Stiles’ exposed hole and begins to rumble as Stiles bucks and shudders.

Derek takes his index finger and presses it gently, but firmly to Stiles’ twitching hole.

“ _Derek_!” Stiles’ gasps as his hips start to naturally back against the finger, searching for more.

“ _Here_ is where you smell like sex.” Derek’s voice is low and raspy; it flows out of his mouth, catching on Stiles’ ear, whisping down his neck and rolling down his spine. “Like sex and _fucking_. Like lust and want and selfish need.” Derek uses his free hand and grabs the back of Stiles’ hair, pulling his head far enough to rub their lips together. Both men’s mouths are agape as their lips smear together in something that resembles less of a kiss, and more of a devouring.

“Like _MINE_!” Derek grunts out. Stiles exhales as he digs his nails into Derek’s sides. Derek takes two soothing breaths and continues. “It’s territorial. This is where -on a boy- we’d want to leave our scent, our mark. To show that we’re mated and going to spend our lives together. That we’re a family.” Stiles gulps and catches his breath.

“Like the other night when you came- you… you came on-” Stiles squeezes his eyes trying to keep his composure, but he can’t.

“Was that me, Stiles?”

“Nothing. Nothing, never mind.”

“Okay.” Derek removes his finger and rubs massaging circles into Stiles’ ass and lower back. Stiles curls into himself on top of Derek, and shivers.

Early the next morning Stiles wakes up and showers upstairs while Derek makes breakfast. It’s Monday morning and Stiles gets dressed and gets his things ready to go meet Scott.

“I’ll be home after school.” Derek nods from the table where he’s sipping on a cup of tea. His eyes are filled with sleepy affection as he grins at Stiles.

“Stiles?” Stiles cocks his head.

“Yeah, big guy?” Derek raises his eyebrows before rolling his eyes.

“I asked what you wanted for dinner? You’re a little loopy this morning, you were making moony eyes at your eggs all during breakfast.” Stiles tries to remember but all he can think about is Derek’s face, and Derek’s eyes, and the tip of Derek’s index finger lodged in his asshole.

“Just me on a Monday, nothing to worry about.” Stiles assures, his cheeks only slightly heating up. Derek looks at him suspiciously.

“Okay. Movie night, tonight?” Stiles nods quickly as he leaves the loft.

“Sure, sounds great, bye!”

In homeroom, Stiles thinks more about the night before. He still can’t believe Derek trusts him enough to touch him in his… _matespot_. Just the word makes Stiles tremble. He knows he and Derek aren’t mates, but for some reason that makes it more meaningful to him. That he knows he can touch Stiles there -in his matespot- and Stiles will always be there for him, always be supportive. Sure, Derek would find a mate, but Stiles figured it would be years, maybe even decades before Derek would even think to look, and until then? Stiles would be there for him.

It was the least he could do. Derek was everything to him these days. He was kind, and patient and supportive. Hell, he single-handedly cut the Sheriff’s food bill in half since they started spending more and more time together.

And Derek is beautiful. Not just outside, but inside as well. And fuck, also outside, too. Stiles looks at the sun rays as they pour into the classroom window and thinks about the way the early morning sun cascades over Derek’s body. He sighs and feel so lucky. People would kill for that kind of lov-

“ _MR. STILINSKI_ ” Stiles’ attention snaps to the teacher who looks at him, absolutely flabbergasted. “Where _are_ you?!” She asks. Stiles looks at Scott who gives him a grin and a long sigh. Stiles scrunches his face and shrugs.

“I’m… uhh.. right here?” He looks at the kid to his right and makes a motion to the teacher like she’s the crazy one. The kid doesn’t respond. He must be new.

“You’re the reason early retirement exists, Stiles.” The teacher says as she folds her arms and stares at him. Stiles takes a moment to feign offense before turning to Scott.

“Dude, what’s her deal?” Scott watches Stiles carefully and holds up his textbook, angling the cover at Stiles.

“I think she’s just a little confused.” Stiles rolls his eyes and holds up his textbook, mirroring Scott. He leans over slightly reading the cover.

“Well I would be confused too if I had to teach _Communicative Strategies in the Animal Kingdom_? What? Dude, is that for Comm? We don’t have this class together.” Scott nods.

“I know, Stiles.”

“Then why are you in here?” The teacher lets out a big sigh and slaps her hand on Stiles’ desk.

“STILES! _LEAVE_!” Stiles flails as the other kids start laughing and Scott fondly shakes his head. Stiles clasps a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“See you at lunch, dude.” He salutes the teacher on the way out, “Always a pleasure Ms. F!” The teacher ignores him, shaking her head as she mentally reminds herself to check the balance on her 401K.

***

It’s not too hot, but Stiles is sweating and the air is thick, caught in his lungs by deep inhales and shallow exhalations. He’s moving his hips, chasing the pleasure of the vibrations inside of him, as he tries to mate the rhythm with the glide of his groin against the body beneath him.

“Fuck… _Derek_.” He throws his head back and thrusts his hips deeper, elongating the slick glide of their penises against each other. He’s straddling Derek and the wolf has one hand protectively gripping his thigh and the other gripping a remote control. A remote that’s tethered to the Nightrider vibrating bullet in Stiles’ ass.

Stiles wants to tell Derek how great it feels. How safe he feels under Derek’s touch. How much he wants this. How much he wants more. He opens his mouth.

“N- _uunngh_ \- uh!” that’ll have to do for now. Stiles is happy that Derek seems perceptive enough to pick up on the subtlety of his cries as Derek wraps a hand around Stiles’ dick and Stiles pumps into his fist. He braces himself with one hand on Derek’s chest, Derek’s hand resting over it. The other hand has somehow found it’s way into Derek’s mouth and neither of the men can be bothered enough to care. Stiles pants out Derek’s name like a chant, and Derek moans out _Stiles_ around the boy’s fingers.

Stiles grip tightens on Derek’s jaw as he finds his release, shooting streams of cum all over Derek’s chest and neck. He grabs Derek’s hand from his dick and puts the man’s fingers into his mouth while continuing to rub his oversensitive dick against Derek’s. When’s he’s finished with the hand, he places it back on his ass and runs a finger through his cum on Derek’s chest. He raises a single eyebrow.

“Can I?” He asks, already confident in the answer as he bends over with his tongue out. Derek nods.

“Take what you need.” Stiles laves Derek’s chest, cleaning every drop of cum and sweat that lies on the wolf’s chest. He pays special attention to his nipples, teasing the nubs with the tip of his tongue before enveloping one in the hot caress of his mouth while pinching the other. He grabs Derek’s hand and slathers a little of the cum on his fingers.

“Open yourself a little for me.” Derek nods and reaches between his legs, prodding at his hole with his wetted fingers. Stiles reaches down and slowly pulls the vibrator out of his ass, placing it at Derek’s entrance. He leans forwards and bites the wolf’s chin as he slides the vibrator into place and picks up the remote. Derek lets out a low, soft moan while he gets used to the new sensation. Stiles climbs off of Derek and crawls down the bed facing away from Derek. He raises up on his knees, looking back at Derek. Reaching back with both hands, his face pressed into the mattress,he looks back at his wolf who is gripping his hard on by the base.

“St- Stiles.”

“Now you.” Stiles pushes apart his knees and grabs both cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing himself completely to Derek. “Take what you need, Derek.”

‘ _Yeah,_ ’ Stiles thinks as Derek crawls slowly behind him, placing one hand on his hip, the other languidly jacking his leaking cock, ‘ _I can be enough for him, until he finds-_ ” He doesn’t complete his train of thought because it’s been derailed by Derek shooting streams of semen against his twitching hole. Derek looks at him with red hooded eyes as he drags a claw through the mess and runs it over his fangs. He grabs Stiles cheeks, pushing away the boy’s hands, and messily licks up every drop, his rough tongue laving the boy’s sensitive rim. Stiles squirms and pants beneath him as he ramps up the remote two levels at once.

Derek lets out a deafening roar and stretches forward, draping himself along Stiles’ back. He has one hand wrapped around his prey and another anchored on the bed. He positions his dick between Stiles’ cheeks and begins to run his dick up and down Stiles’ cleft, his tip occasionally catching on the boy’s rim.

“Ahh, _fuck_ , Derek! Oh my god you feel so good. Hold me tighter!” Derek’s grip around the by tightens as Stiles rears his ass back into Dereks crotch, relishing in the smooth slide of the wolf’s cock between his buns. Derek buries his nose in his boy’s neck and begin grinding in earnest, grunting and panting, mingling the sweat between the two.

“D- Derek? Are you going… _shit_ , are you going to come again?” Stiles asks as he pulls Derek’s head up by his hair to see the wrecked expression on Derek’s face. Derek nods and sinks human teeth into the back of Stiles’ neck. Not biting, just pressing them to the boy’s skin.

“Fuck Derek! Where? Where are you gonna come?” Derek looks at Stiles, still thrusting roughly against him.

“Where do you want it?” He barks out, voice barely recognizable as it’s drenched in lust and selfish need. Stiles drops his head as he feels the steam from their sweat mingle with the wet heat of Derek’s breath against his ear. He feels Derek’s chest hair tickling his back and his pubes brush against the tender skin of his perineum. He can feel Derek’s heartbeat from the veins in his arm wrapped around him and he feels so close to Heaven he can see his mother waving to him from behind the pearly gates. He’s close, but he can get closer.

“I want to taste you.”

***

They’re holding each other later. Both are groggy, but awake, just enjoying the silence and stillness of the night. Derek and Stiles are facing each other and the younger is being caressed by the older who is holding him tightly in his embrace.

“Derek?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to ask you to do something, but I don’t want to talk about it, now. About why I need it. In fact, I think you might get why I want it, but… you can say ‘ _no’_. You can always say ‘ _no_ ’.” Derek looks down at Stiles who is maintaining eye contact with his chest. He runs his thumb along his sharp cheekbone, but Stiles still won’t look up.

“Stiles, what is it?” Stiles can feel his wolf’s heartbeat start quicken and places his palm on Derek’s chest.

“Am I scaring you?” Derek runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“You know you’re not. I just want you to tell me what you want so I can do it.” Stiles nods and finally makes eye contact with Derek. He doesn’t wear an expression of fear, but just that of unquestionable patience. Stiles puts his fingers on Derek’s lips, slowly rubbing his digits over them and along his jawline, caressing his beard.

“Touch me.” Derek cups Stiles’ face in his palm. Stiles leans into it, his eyes closing as he sighs. “Touch me there.” Stiles can’t see, but he knows Derek nods and the next thing he knows he’s being hauled on top of the man and his arms are being looped around Derek’s shoulders. Stiles buries his face in Derek’s neck as he hitches up his leg and juts his hips out.

Derek runs both hands simultaneously down Stiles’ arms, along his rib cage, and around his waist before settling just below his lower back as he takes a cheek in each hand. He takes a finger and rubs a quick circled along Stiles’ rim before planting the pad of his finger there.

Stiles breathes hard. He’s overcome with emotion that he can’t quite express, so he shivers under Derek’s touch.

“Stiles, look at me.” Derek implores. Stiles shakes his head into Derek’s neck.

“N-no.” Derek kisses his forehead and tries again.

“Stiles. Look at me.” Stiles finally looks and finds hopelessly sincere green eyes staring back at him. “Is it too much? Not enough? Do you want more?” Stiles wants so much more. He wants everything.

“No, that’s enough.” Derek nods and moves his hand, running both in soothing patterns up and down Stiles’ back. “Thank you, Derek”

***

It’s Wednesday which means pack meeting night. As Scott walks in, he sees Liam and Kira sitting at the table watching the ambiguously adorable duo that is Team Sterek.

“Hey buddy, come over here and make a decision for us.” Stiles greets Scott warmly who heads to the table to get caught up on the latest round of _‘stilesnanigans’_.

“So I’m putting together a kickstarter to fund a promo concert for the Stilinski Super Straw ™.”

“Wait, I thought the patent was for the Super Straw? You added your name to the trademark?”

“Of course Scotty, Derek here taught me all about propriety.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he's taught you a lot about possessiveness and claiming.” Stiles ignores Isaac’s entrance, but Derek flips him off and motions for Stiles to continue.

“Tell them who you had in mind for the concert.” Isaac comes over the table and Derek cuffs him around the neck as they growl at each other playfully. Isaac gives Stiles a wink who rolls his eyes.

“I said that we should get Katy Perry.” Derek prods.

“Tell them _why_.” Stiles sighs.

“Because she sucks! She’d be the perfect spokeswoman for the Stilinski Super Straw ™!”

Scott laughs, but stops suddenly at Kira’s scandalized look.

“Scott! That’s so rude, I love Katy Perry!” Derek nods and motions to Kira.

“Thank you! Katy Perry is fantastic. She’s a hard worker, she’s entertaining, and _Firework_ is an amazing song.” Stiles peers at Derek disappointed and looks at Scott.

“Dammit Scott, I let Jenny go because she had the AIDS and died, but this is bullshit! No one here is going to mock Derek for liking Katy Perry? No one?!”

“Katy Perry’s great Stiles, you sound jealous.” Lydia says without looking up from her phone.

“Thank you for your half assed interest Ms. Martin.”

“Always glad to-” she trails off as she continues her texting.

“Scott, do something!” Stiles finally yells. Scott looks at him confused and shrugs.

“Dude, I don’t have an opinion on Katy Perry, but I respect Derek’s and so do you.” Derek nods and wraps his arms around Stiles’ neck, nuzzling in.

“He’s right, you totally respect my opinion because you _loooove_ me.” Stiles grins and pushes away Derek’s face as he turns his attention back to the computer screen, missing out on the reaction of the pack. Kira inhales and looks at Scott who is still watching Stiles’ expectantly. Liam giggles nervously, seemingly trying to figure out what’s going on and Isaac and Lydia are both boring incredulous holes into Stiles’ back.

Finally Stiles looks up towards the kitchen where Derek has disappeared. He looks at Scott and winks.

“ _Roar_ is better than _Firework_.” Stiles points to the kitchen and as if on cue-

“I will put you out on the street, Stiles. I swear I will!” Stiles laughs and claps his hands before addressing Scott again.

“Alright alpha, we getting this meeting started or what?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Everyone deflates and heads into the living room taking their normal seats.

“So I thought I would start with an update. The ogre situation is being handled and we’re negotiating a protection treaty with the ogres den who originally attacked him. You guys we made the best out of a bad situation and I’m so proud that you all came together to find a solution that worked for everyone. I’m especially pleased with Stiles for coming up with the original plan.” Everyone claps for Stiles who waves elgantly, “and Derek for acting it out.” Everyone claps and whoots at Derek including Isaac who whistles.

“Great job, Derek. Sounds like you deserve a reward.” Derek laughs at Isaac who’s grinning towards him.

“You gotta reward for me, Isaac?” Isaac is about to respond when Stiles’ interrupts him.

“Dude, we’re totally gonna marathon all of the _Pirates_ tonight while pigging out on ice cream.” Derek pinches Stiltes’ thigh.

“That sounds like a reward for you.” Stiles nods.

“Yeah, when I’m happy, you’re happy.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s knee and leaves his hand to rest there as he sends a short glance towards Isaac. Derek puts an around his shoulder and they settle back to listen to the rest of what Scott is saying.

“I think the reward here is that we avoided a lot of trouble, but if you guys wanna celebrate with pizza and ice cream, I’d be down for hanging out.” Everyone agrees and calls are made to order pizza while Liam and Scott make a run to the store for ice cream and other supplies.

Stiles is standing near the table putting out napkins and disposable plates when he feels a pinch on his ass.

“Plenty of time for that during the movie, I made a game where-” He turns around and immediately grimaces at Isaac who is grinning at him cheekily. He raises an eyebrow.

“Shit, Stiles!”

“What?!” Stiles yelps, clearly perturbed.

“What’s wrong with you? I can smell your anger.” Stiles wraps his arms around himself and takes a step back.

“Don’t smell me, Isaac! Don’t touch me, you can’t fucking do that anymore.” Isaac examines the boy who’s becoming more and more agitated.

“What? Why not?”

“Because he told you not to.” Derek is instantly at Stiles’ side with a warming hand to his back. He rubs it until he’s satisfied with Stiles’ scent and walks away glaring at Isaac. Stiles exhales.

“I… I’m sorry, Isaac. I’ve just been oversensitive lately.” Isaac tries to reclaim his bravado and takes a cautionary step towards Stiles.

“You wanna talk about it over wine and chocolates? We can have a nice long bath and really work things out.” Instead of a cheeky retort, Isaac is met with a long hard look. Isaac tries another tactic. “Fine, I’ll just go see if Derek will play with me.” He looks towards the kitchen.

“He _was_ my alpha and I feel like we’ve grown distant. I’d love to _reconnect_ with him.” He turns back around and startles, seeing that Stiles is now directly behind him.

Stiles reaches up and thumbs Isaac’s collar speaking lowly, “You and I, Isaac. We pretend to have this love/hate thing between us, but I know that you care about me and I know how much you care about Derek.” Isaac starts to say something, but the way Stiles is pulling on his collar and staring into his soul tells him not to.

“I also know that you understand boundaries and that you understand even more how to push them. That’s fine, and normally I love that, it’s one of my favorite things about you. But right now? This one time, Isaac?” Stiles pokes Isaac in his chest pushing him off balance. “You need to back the fuck off.” Isaac throws up both hands in surrender, but grins as Stiles walks away.

He watches as Derek goes up to Stiles and wraps an arm around his waist.

“You okay?” Stiles nods.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about reaching out to some of my Vegas contacts to try and shoot a commercial, but-”

“Stiles.” Stiles puts a hand on Derek’s waist and the other on his chest, peering at him with pleading eyes.

“Derek, I’m fine. Really.” Derek nods.

“You’ll let me know if you’re not?”

“Yeah, of course.” Derek narrows his eyes and lifts his eyebrow. Stiles looks at him confused.

“What?”

“You don’t have any Vegas contacts.”

***

That night Derek is between Stiles’ legs, one arm wrapped around him, his hand wedged between Stiles' cheeks. He has the pad of his finger planted in Stiles matespot, and the other tangled in Stiles’ own above his head. His nose is in his favorite spot, breathing in the boy’s intoxicating scent.

Stiles is writhing underneath the wolf, his hands gliding over every inch of skin he can manage to reach. He’s grabbing Derek’s ass, his thighs, his lower back and shoulders. He’s squeezing the flesh between his fingers as his mouth pours out a chorus of Derek’s name.

“Fuck, I love it when you say my name.” Derek rasps out, causing another symphony of Derek’s to float from Stiles’ lips. “What did you say? When you came on my dildo in the shower the first time? The dildo that was inside of me?”

“ _Derek_!”

“Did you yell it? Did you scream?”

“Fuck! God, _yes_! Derek!”

“Stiles!” Derek rubs his cheek over Stiles lips and drags their mouths together. They don’t kiss, but instead repurpose the air between them. They play a game of catch and release as they catch their names pouring out of the other’s mouth and then release sighs, and moans, groans and other adulations. They get high off of each other and cling to each other like it’s the first and last moment of something undefinable.

Derek sits back on his haunches, pulling Stiles along with him and settling him into his lap. He gets a hand around their penises and starts to stroke, but notices Stiles has lost his erection. Derek starts to look down, but Stiles pulls his head back with a horrified expression.

“It’s not because of you!”” He instantly insists. Derek nods.

“Stiles, I know, it’s okay.” Stiles shakes his head, looking bereft.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I was getting better. I’m supposed to be enough- I mean, I was getting better!” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck who shushes him and kisses his ear.

“Stiles, you’re doing great. It’s okay, it’s perfectly fine. Do you wanna stop, or do you wanna orgasm?” Stiles pulls back and looks at Derek quizzically.

“What? I mean, can we? I’m horny as shit, I’m just not hard. How do we?”

“Just say ‘ _yes_ ’, and I’ll show you.” Stiles looks into Derek’s assured eyes and sees a comforting confidence.

“Yes.”

Derek gives a salacious grin and lowers his head down to Stiles’ right nipple, suckling it sweetly before rolling it around carefully between his teeth. He wets his finger on Stiles’ tongue and then massages his hole, letting his finger slip in mostly dry to the first knuckle. He gets the angle right and massages the boy’s prostate causing him to throw his head back, moaning in ecstasy.

“Oh my god, Derek! Yes, oh my god!” Stiles makes a strangled noise as he dry comes, his body vibrating with an internal orgasm shaking him to his core. He’s still clenching on Derek’s finger who is watching him pleased and content.

After a few moments. Stiles comes down from his paradise and sheepishly meets Derek’s gaze. He’s about to open his mouth, but Derek stops him.

“No. Don’t joke. You don’t have to.” Stiles exhales and allows Derek him to hold him in tight, tucking into his neck, their bodies pressed impossibly close against one another. It becomes a bit too much and Stiles moves from Derek’s lap, instead sitting next to him on the bed, resting his head on the wolf’s shoulder. They watch the stars for a long moment before Stiles reaches for Derek’s hand, holding it between his in his lap.

“Thanks for putting up with me.” Derek looks at Stiles who’s still watching the moon.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m broken.” Derek shakes his head quickly and puts an arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Stiles.” Stiles shrugs.

“It’s okay. I’m getting better, but I’m still broken. I watched Isaac during the meeting and he was so cocky and aware and open. He’s young and virile and I think he’s older than me. I am getting better, I am. But I still feel so tired sometimes. So stressed and I still get scared of stupid things. I want things, Derek. I… I want to be enough. For…”

“For? For what, Stiles?”

“Not what, who.”

“Then for who?”

“Derek….” Derek kisses Stiles’ shoulder and runs his hand up and down the troubled boy’s back.

“I think I did you a disservice, Stiles. I told you it was okay, and it is, but I didn’t tell you why. After the fire, I couldn’t even think about sex, and when I finally did it? It was pretty awful. Not only because I couldn’t hold an erection, but because I wasn’t ready.”

“How long was it before you had sex?”

“Three years.” Stiles eyebrows raise.

“Holy shit.” Derek nods sadly.

“Yeah. The girl I was with made the ill formed observation that maybe I wasn’t into girls and I made the ill formed conclusion that maybe she was right. Then I thought maybe I was bi.”

“You engaged in life changing sexual analysis right after a devastating fire that turned your world upside down?”

“Yep. I told you I was resistant.” Derek bumps Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles hooks his chin over Derek’s.

“So what happened?” Derek kisses the bridge of Stiles’ nose.

“I met a guy who was kind to me. I still wasn’t ready, but he was patient and made me feel like I was worth the wait. I never did have sex with him, but he never made me feel like less of a sexual being because of it. You’re not broken, Stiles, but you are healing. You’ll have some scars, but you’re still you. So instead of concentrating on being enough for someone else, use that energy to realize that you’re enough for you. When you get there you’ll find you're more than enough for anyone. I’ve known you for a long time, Stiles. You don’t do anything halfway and when you’ve made up your mind you stick to it. Focus on the perfect person that you are and the rest will fall into place.”

Stiles lays down and pulls Derek in next to him. They’re both on their backs with Stiles’ arm around Derek’s shoulder, the older man’s head lain in the crook of Stiles’ elbow; and Stiles’ leg hitched over Derek’s thigh. They talk about nothing. Sleepily, slowly trading stories about nonsense, checklists for the Katy Perry concert, ways that Derek can get on stage without being obvious.

As they talk Stiles reaches over and grabs Derek’s hand, placing it on his softened cock. Derek holds it reverently, stroking it softly with his thumb. Stiles doesn’t get hard, but for the first time it’s not frustrating. It’s intimate and nice, and more than he knew he wanted. Stiles places his hand over Derek’s and the two fall asleep.

They meet the next morning on their sides with Derek cradling Stiles. He has one hand cupping the boy’s balls and the other protectively covering Stiles’ right pec. Stiles looks at Derek's thumb as it moves lightly over his nipple and grins.

‘I knew you two would make up.” He can feel Derek snort a breath on his neck and he smiles before falling back to sleep.

***

Stiles floats through school the rest of the week. He thinks about his nights with Derek. Sometimes they orgasm, sometimes they don’t. Sometimes Derek just services him and they’ll fall asleep in each other’s arms. Sometimes he’ll be hard, sometimes he won’t. He’s learned in a short time to stop worrying about it and he feels more centered because of it. He and Isaac even have a bronight where they trade barbs over go karts. That night Derek fingered him until he came so hard he nearly passed out.

Friday morning he walks into school and goes to his locker to see Scott waiting for him. Scott is looking down at a book, but sniffs the air and and looks up confused at Stiles.

“Sup, bro?” Stiles asks as he starts to open his locker. Scott looks him up and down.

“Did you take a shower this morning?” Stiles sniffs himself and thinks about that morning. He thinks about how Derek mounted him on the shower dildo and sucked him dry. He thinks about how after, Derek wrapped a towel around the boy and flopped him on Peter’s bed before climbing on top of him and ravaging Stiles’ body. He thinks about how he dressed him in his old clothes, down to the undies. He thinks long and hard about when Derek was hugging him goodbye and inhaling his scent, how he snaked a hand into the back of Stiles’ pants and touched his matespot.

Stiles looks at his alpha.

“I did, kinda. But not really. Why, do I stink?” Scott watches Stiles and leans in giving another sniff.

“You reek of Derek, dude.” Stiles brings his sleeve up to his nose.

“Yeah?” He tries to hide a small smile as he grabs his books and walks towards class. Scott exhales, knowing it’s going to be a long day.

Later at home, Stiles is gnawing at Derek’s neck while he’s trying to look up something on the computer.

“What are we doing tonight? Let’s go out to a movie!” Derek shakes his shoulder, but keeps one hand firmly on Stiles’ arm wrapped around his neck.

“Nope, we gotta stay in, but we can order takeout.”

“Stay in? Not that I don’t mind staying in with you, but why?” Derek shrugs.

“Scott called, says he wants to talk.” Stiles rests his chin on the top of Derek’s head.

“Hmm, that’s strange, he didn’t say anything at school.” Stiles was sure he hadn’t, but also he wasn’t sure at all, he wasn’t entirely paying attention. “Did he say what he wanted to talk about?” Derek shakes his head.

“Nope, just said it wasn’t bad and no one was in danger, he just wants to talk. Maybe it’s about your progress with the nightmares?”

“Oh wow, I haven’t had one in months. That’s crazy, I noticed, but I didn’t.” Derek tilts his head back and kisses Stiles under his chin.

“That’s good, it means it doesn’t control you.” Stiles presses his lips to Derek’s forehead.

“You helped with that, you know.” Derek kisses Stiles’ cheek.

“I’m glad, it makes me happy to make you happy.” Stiles kisses the bridge of Derek’s nose and then the tip of Derek’s nose. Derek kisses his boy’s chin and up his jaw finally landing one on the corner of his mouth. Stiles inhales quickly as Derek pulls back slightly, eyes cutting towards the door.

“Scott’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Original Post](http://tsuminubiaru.tumblr.com/post/78273557030/m-o-r-ni-ng-b-ea-uty-a-n-this-is-for-qhuinn)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Although this work doesn't have any rope bondage in it, Stiles' nipples just spoke to me. 
> 
> (please do not repost without permission from the artist. Don't be afraid to ask though, she's very nice!)
> 
> ps. You may have noticed that I put an end date on the chapters. Just two more left!
> 
> Next up: Scott has a very important talk with the boys.


	10. Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long overdue talk with their alpha, it may be time for the boys to DTR. That's if they can finally see what's been in front of them all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ALL THIS TIME FOR SOME DOCKING?!"
> 
> Sigh, yeah. Life man, you know? Like, _LIFE_. Amerite? 
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there kids, come talk to me in the comments!

Scott walks in and turns Derek’s chair around, taking a seat facing the two men. Derek and Stiles are sitting thigh to thigh on the bed eagerly waiting for their alpha to start. Stiles begins to bounce his knee nervously, but calms when Derek places a warming hand on his thigh. He exhales as Scott clears his throat.

“Okay guys. I’m not going to make this too long, but as your alpha and more importantly as your friend, I wanted to talk to you about some things I’ve observed.” Both guys nod and Stiles pulls his feet on the bed to sit cross-legged, his knee looming over Derek’s leg.

“First off, Stiles. Bro, you look better than I’ve seen you in months. You’re rested and focused and more energetic and I’m so fucking happy to have my best friend back.” Stiles beams,

“Dude, that’s so sweet. Thanks!” Scott pats Stiles on the knee and then motions to Derek.

“And I know a large part of that is due to you, Derek.” Stiles laughs and nudges Derek’s shoulder. Derek just lowers his head sheepishly while Scott continues. “You’ve really helped this pack grow and bond and the way you stepped up to help Stiles is just amazing. You’ve been so dedicated to his recovery! I know it was rough in the beginning, but you stuck to it and I’m really grateful for you.” Derek looks up, his cheeks reddened as he rubs the back of his neck. Scott reaches over and pinches his knee.

“I’m really proud of you both. Because you’ve been so in sync with one another, the pack is stronger and handling issues like a real team. Dealing with the ogre could have turned nasty and normally would have ended up in disaster; not just for the city, but for our pack as well. But you two worked together and provided such great information that making the decision about what to do was easy. I feel like I’m getting better as an alpha and that’s largely because of you two.”

“Shit, Scott.” is all Stiles can say as he sits flabbergasted by all the praise. He’s felt better, but he was elated that others were noticing. Maybe he was closer to being well, maybe he’s closer to being enough.

“Thanks, Scott. That’s really kind of you to say.” Derek places his hand on Stiles’ knee and rubs it idly as they share a look while Scott watches said hand. He grins.

“Hey, don’t thank me just yet, because that’s only part one of what I wanted to discuss.”

“Ahh, I see, butter us up before you throw us to the wolves?” Stiles scootches in closer to Derek, closing his hand over the one on his knee. Derek grins.

“Hey!” He feigns offense and then snakes his arm around Stiles’ shoulders before looking at Scott.

“So what’s the second part about?” Scott raises an eyebrow and then waves his hand between the two oblivious beings sat before him.

“This!” Scott exclaims. The two look at each other quizzically before looking back at Scott who fondly rolls his eyes. “You guys, look. There’s something going on between you two and I don’t know what it is or even if _you_ fully know what it is? That part’s not really my business. The part I care about is that you don’t deny what’s here. If you try to, it’s going to lead to secrecy, and pining-”

“Pining? Really, Scott?” Stiles raises an amused eyebrow as Scott shrugs.

“I don’t know, it’s something Kira said? Something about Captain America and Bucky, but whatever, _look_. Frankly, that’s a lot of miscommunication bullshit we just don’t have time for. So promise me please, not just as your alpha, but also as your friend who loves you very much, that’s you’ll talk about this and deal with it. I need you two to be where you are now, and that’s at the top of your game. I can’t have heartbreak in my pack, especially not when it can be avoided.”

The boys stay silent but nod, and Scott looks between them carefully before standing up. He pulls Stiles up into a big bear hug and squeezes Derek’s shoulder.

Stiles chuckles nervously, “So Scotty, I’m sure if you’re talking to us, everyone in the pack has an opinion. What’s your bet?” Scott pauses at the door and looks back at the two. Derek is sitting on the bed, fidgeting with Stiles’ pants leg, as Stiles stands close to him with his hand on the wolf’s shoulder. Scott shrugs.

“I think we’ll all know for sure once you guys talk it out. I’ll come back in the morning with some breakfast.” The boys wave goodbye as Scott closes the door behind him.

***

“Wow.” Derek says, looking up at Stiles. Stiles smiles down at him softly, getting lost in glint of the evening sun in his hazel eyes. He strokes his bristled cheek.

“Yeah, so wow.” Derek smiles and pulls his human closer to him, resting his chin on the boy’s hip as Stiles runs his long, sure fingers through Derek’s hair.

“Do we need to talk about this?” Derek mumbles into Stiles groin. Stiles giggles and tilts Derek’s head back before settling in his lap. He takes Derek’s hand, petting it gently.

“How about this? I’m holding your hand right now because it’s comfortable. It’s warming and makes me feel good and safe. I like being in contact with you. I also know how tactile you are and that you like touch just as much as I do, so it benefits us both.” Derek nods.

“Yeah, okay, I can do this.” Derek runs his finger up Stiles’ neck to his favorite spot. “I’m going to nuzzle your neck and inhale you here because as I’ve explained before, your smell is calming and I’m a little nervous right now. Also, I know you enjoy the closeness.” Stiles grins and nod.

“Okay, nuzzle away!” Derek pulls Stiles in close to him and runs his nose up the younger’s neck, tucking it just behind his ear. He takes in the boy’s scent with a long and thorough inhalation. Stiles shivers. Derek pulls back and they look at each other smiling until Stiles looks down quickly.

“Are we gonna be okay, Derek?” Derek pulls Stiles’ chin up.

“Yes Stiles, of course we are.” Derek pulls Stiles close to him and presses their lips together kissing him sweetly. Stiles buries his face in Derek’s neck and they sit there for a quiet and comfortable moment. Stiles’ head snaps up.

“Oh my god, Derek! Do we need to talk about _that_!?” Derek furrows his brow at Stiles’ sudden outburst.

“About what?”

“You just kissed me!” Derek shrugs.

“And? We’ve kissed before.” Stiles shakes his head.

“We’ve never kissed before! I’ve kissed you in places and you’ve kissed me in places, but we’ve never like… _kissed_ , before!” Derek searches the memories of the times he’s had his mouth on Stiles and starts to grin.

“Well, umm, I like kissing and it seemed like the appropriate punctuation to our conversation.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Look, how about we table it and keep cuddling for now. Then later when we start full on making out, we can talk about it then?” Derek lifts an eyebrow.

“ _When_ we start making out?” Stiles playfully shoves his wolf until he falls back on the bed.

“We’re fucking ridiculous, aren’t we? Me, the harried human. You, with your lupine lunacy.” Derek laughs and beams up at Stiles.

“I love you.” Stiles face scrunches up as it’s assaulted with dozen different emotions at once. He opens his mouth a few times before finally spitting out.

“I love you, too!” He then falls forward on to Derek’s chest, hiding his face there. “Jesus Christ, Derek!” He muffles into the werepecs underneath him. Derek chuckles and runs his hands up and down Stiles’ back who finally looks at him.

“Okay, let’s schedule that talk for later too. Right now? I just wanna lay here.”

“Sounds good.” So they do.

***

Derek wakes up warm, his wolf content with their mate in his arms. Stiles is resting his head on Derek’s chest, his thumb idly rubbing over Derek’s pec. He could still be asleep; even when he’s at peace he’s still more energetic than his counterparts. Even more so when he’s happy. Derek hopes he’s very, very happy.

“You awake, big guy?” Stiles asks without moving. Derek squeezes his boy’s shoulder and Stiles finally drags up his head, resting his chin on his hands and looking fondly at Derek. Derek runs a hand over the younger’s head and caresses his cheek.

“Are you ready to talk yet?” Stiles looks down, but nods.

“Yeah, I think so.” He picks aimlessly at Derek’s shirt, “So do you get a better price on these shirts if you buy in bulk? Because if I’m going to be wearing more of your clothes, you’re going to need to stock up. I’m kind of hazardous to cotton materials, I snag on everything.”

“Stiles.” Derek sighs. He knows his boy’s default is sarcasm or pithy humor when he’s nervous. He’s gotten better, but he also knows that talking about actual human emotion is out of Stiles’ comfort zone. It’s out of Derek’s too, but he’s willing.

“And umm, I think these thumbholes are a scam!” Stiles pulls at his sleeve and pokes his thumb out. “They’re supposed to be twee, but they’re pretty hazardous for me and-”

“ _Stiles_.” Derek palms Stiles’ cheek, who leans into the intimate demonstration.

“I just wanna be close to you.” and since he doesn’t finish with ‘ _and do all the things you want me to_ ’, Derek realizes Stiles is finally being serious.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I feel like I’m finally in a good place for you, to be enough for you. So I can be what you need until you find your mate.” Derek stiffens and looks at Stiles who is pulling at a chest hair that has poked through the shirt. “You deserve every happiness and I want to be a part of that for as long as I can. So when you do start looking for your mate, your bar will be set super high.”

Stiles finally looks at Derek’s sparkling eyes and scratches softly at his beard, “because I won’t settle for less for you.”

Derek looks at his wondrously giving human as his big brown eyes seem to cascade in waves over him. Stiles is radiating love and pure, unfiltered affection towards him, not harboring anxiety for their made up future, but simply living for this precise moment.

“Stiles,” Derek says as he lays his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, “what the _fuck_ are you talking about!?” He squeezes Stiles by his scruff, pulling him up while sitting up in the bed himself. Stiles flails and grabs Derek’s shoulders to keep from falling off the bed.

“What?! Hey!” Stiles searches Derek’s expression which hasn’t left ‘ _confused_ ’ yet, but hasn’t ventured into ‘ _rejecting you_ ’ territory so he exhales a sigh of tentative relief and continues,

“I mean, I know you’re a werewolf and you gotta find a mate and start a family, that’s what wolves do! And I’m just saying that, you know… until then, I’ll be there for you.” Stiles shrugs as he tries to appear nonchalant, but Derek can see right through his bravado.

“And when I do find my mate, what will you do?” Stiles hasn’t thought that far, he refuses to.

“I don’t know,” He says so softly it’s nearly a whisper, “I guess find someone too? Maybe your mate will have a twin cousin and we can all live together and have highjinx?” Derek groans and Stiles drops his head.

“Stiles, why do you think that’s a-”

“I’ll just be happy to be near you.”

“Near me? But not _with_ me?” Stiles looks up, his eyes watery.

“I just… I’ll be. I just have to be, Derek, I-”

“What did Scott _just_ talk to us about, Stiles? Use your words!” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I have about seven words that come to mind about now.”

“Stiles, you’re my mate.” The room goes silent. Every bird, every bee, every rustle of wind. Stiles’ breath, the hum of the air conditioner, every insecurity and excuse that Stiles can think of. For once in his entire life he can’t think of anything to say, so he just smiles.

“You’re my future, Stiles. You’re my family. You’re my mate. You already know you are. You’ve probably always known.” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and presses their lips together. Not kissing, just holding there, feeling Derek’s breath from his nose on his upper lip.

“I thought…” he mumbles against Derek’s mouth, “I thought it was like an instantaneous thing. Like, with werewolves there was a spark or a jolt and you just knew who your mate was.”

“There was.” Derek mumbles back.

“And you felt that, with me?”

“Yes.”

“Aren’t I supposed to feel the same with you? That moment?”

“Didn’t you?” And Stiles turns his head slightly and runs his tongue along the seam of Derek’s mouth asking to be let in. And when he is, he licks inside, tasting where he’ll be living for the rest of his life.

He pulls back and looks at his wolf, “I’ve wanted you for a long time.” Derek nods.

“And you’ve had me for even longer.” Stiles huffs a laugh and hugs his mate close to him.

“Dammit, Derek. I get why you didn’t say anything, but why didn’t you fucking say anything? Do you know how much time we wasted being cautious of each other? When we could have been fucking?” Stiles expects Derek to laugh, but all he does is growl and pull Stiles closer into him, wrapping the boy’s legs around his waist. He buries his nose into Stiles’ neck and inhales deeply.

“Fuck, Stiles. Do you know what you’ve been doing to me? ' _Take what you need_?!' The fuck were you thinking when you said that?” Stiles laughs and falls to the side, dragging Derek on top of him.

“You said it to me and it was so sweet and hot that I thought I could say it back. It wasn’t until later that I was telling Scott and he was all ‘ _dude_ ’, that I realized maybe I took it a little too far.” Derek’s cheeks turn red.

“Jesus, you told Scott?”

“Yeah, as a hypothetical.” Derek sneers.

“How did you hypothetically ask Scott about you presenting your asshole to me on a silver platter?”

"Well I said, ' _hey Scott, say we were skinny dipping in Mexico’_ \- as we are wont to do - _‘and I had sand in my ass_ '- " Derek buries his head in Stiles’ chest, placing his lips over his collarbone.

"I take full responsibility, I asked, I officially brought this on myself."

"- _'and so I dropped to all fours and spread my cheeks' -"_

"I knew going in, I was saying the words with my mouth, but my mind was screaming ‘ _noooo, Derek! Don’t do it!_ ’ I should have listened."

"- _to get all of the sand from the crack of my ass_ \- "

"Sometimes I feel like I give my wolf too much control, but on the other hand maybe it would just be easier to give in completely?"

"- _would that be appealing to a wolf?_ -" Derek looks up,

"And what did he say?" Stiles smoothes Derek's brow and grins.

"He looked me slowly up and down, shook his head and said, ' _dude.'_ Then he walked away."

Stiles looks into Derek's eyes which are bright electric blue. His claws and fangs are in, but his eyes shoot lasers through the boy that seem to go straight to his dick. Derek’s body starts a low, steady rumble as he rolls Stiles onto his back, looming over him like captured prey.

"I wanted to fuck you into the floor." Stiles gasps and starts to rub his rapidly filling cock against Derek's leg. "I wanted to pound you into our mattress so hard that it would create a Stiles mold that I could pour into and make new Stileses."

Stiles blushes and starts playing with Derek's nipple, pinching and teasing it through his shirt causing his wolf to pant.

"And mother _fuck_ your fucking slutty ass nipples!"

"only the right one is-"

" _Fuck_ especially the right one! I could suck on both of them for hours and watch you come again and again just off of that.” Stiles gasps again and starts playing with his own nipples.

“Fuck, Derek, you can’t say shit like-”

“And after we were naked once, your perfectly bouncy ass acted like it was allergic to clothing and you smelled like pure want and you let me personal touch you-”

“Speaking of which!” Stiles rips Derek out of his reverie and also rips off his own shirt, “Now go to town on my tartlets!”

“God, I love how bossy you are.” Derek says before he laves his tongue against the warm, blushing skin of his mate, swiping against the buds and worrying the skin around them in his teeth before enveloping each one individually in his hot mouth and sucking.

“Oh god, Derek, yes! Your mouth, fucking kiss me!” Stiles’ scrambles at Derek’s shoulders before finally burying his hand in Derek’s hair and hauling him up his body. Their tongues and teeth crash together sloppily and it couldn’t be more perfect. Derek pushes up on his arms to get room and Stiles’ breathes heavily before getting a very soft expression on his face. He reaches up and strokes Derek’s jaw, peering at him fondly.

“Derek,” he says while pushing the wolf back on his knees. “Undress me.” He lays back and arches up his back, giving Derek room to get his pants off.

“Son of a bitch.” Derek says as he looks at the tasty treat lain before him.

“My mom’s not a bitch, Derek.” Derek nods.

“I was talking about your dad.” Stiles barks out a laugh as Derek pops the button on Stiles’ pants and rips them away, placing the boy’s ankles on his shoulders. “You can never tell him I said that.”

Stiles smirks, cataloguing the incident for later use, because that is something he and Derek have now indefinitely: laters.

“You’re an asshole, which is a shame because you’re not licking mine yet. Fucking get me naked!” Derek growls and winks at Stiles before slowly sliding his boxers down, causing Stiles’ dick to slap against his belly. Derek considers it briefly before leaning over and licking a hot, wet stripe up the shaft and suckling on the head.

Stiles curses harshly, but merely strokes his hand over Derek's head as takes his shaft into his mouth. He lets out a pleased moan when Derek doesn't stop him from slowly pumping his hips into the wolf's mouth.

"Wait, Derek. Wait." Stiles turns over and presents his ass to Derek who stares at him for a moment.

“Do you know what you look like, Stiles?”

“No, what?”

“Like _MINE_!” Derek dives in face first to the scorching glory lain before him. He rubs his tongue mercilessly around the rim before darting the tip hungrily into Stiles’ flexing hole. Stiles whines as he pushes his hips back greedily begging for more. Derek tongue fucks the boy soundly until Stiles curses become incoherent mumblings.

Derek drops his head down and begins to lick Stiles balls, taking both on this mouth and running his tongue along the seam in the middle. Stiles keens before grabbing Derek's hair and tugging him off. He flops on his back, exhaling roughly while grasping his cock by the base.

"Do- don't wanna, _fuck_ come yet. Wanna do everything. Fuck your jeans, why are you still dressed?!" Derek lifts from his knees, standing on the bed and peels off his jeans and shorts on one fluid motion. Stiles is now sitting up and bouncing happily on the bed excited for his prize.

"C'mon, gimme!" He says as he makes grabby hands at Derek's dick. It's not as long as Stiles', but it's hot and thick and he's sure it will fit him perfectly. "Fuck, I love your cock!"

"Jesus, Stiles." is all Derek can spit out as Stiles holds his member reverently in the palm of his hand. Stiles land forward and gives it a kiss before looking up at Derek through his long ebony lashes.

"Do you ever play with your foreskin?" Derek nods and sits back on the bed unable to speak while Stiles pulls gently at the wolf, wetting the pad of this thumb with his tongue before running it along the inner rim of his hood.

“Fucking Christ, Stiles!” Derek rasps at the smirking imp in front of him. Stiles' steadily dilating pupils are filled with cunning and mirth.

"Do you think about me when you do? You do, don't you? When you're stretching and testing yourself, you think about me, right?" Derek swallows dryly and nods.

"Of course, shit of course I do!" Derek lays back on his elbows and throws his head back as Stiles begins stroking him in earnest, cooing at the foreskin as it glides cum smooth over the head.

"I love that you're so sensitive." The boy says as he scoots closer until his legs are draped over Derek’s. The wolf's heated column slides through Stiles' fist as he tugs gently, stretching the skin bit by bit over the tip. He drags himself forward and touches his head of his penis to Derek's. "Look Derek, they're kissing!"

But Derek can't look, all he can do is lean back, his head fuzzy as his tongue lolls out of his mouth. " _St- St_..." He tries, but it's a futile effort. Stiles watches his mate fall apart and can't help the groan as it slips over his bottom lip.

"What do you say, we give them some _p_ \- privacy?" He stutters as he pulls Derek's foreskin over his head and begins pumping his fist over both of their joined units, the foreskin creating a wet, hot cocoon of ecstasy.

"Stiles, _fuck_!"

"Shh... Gotta get 'em comfy, nice and warm." Derek nods for some reason, though both men seem to understand the meaning. Stiles creates a cruel, ingratiating pace on their dicks as both men screw their eyes shut, giving over completely to the feeling. Each pull is a stripe of pleasure being leaned into by the big and his wolf. Stiles' mind wonders what could be better than this.

He thinks of one thing.

"Derek, wait!" He parts them gently and he and Derek both let out whines. The human reminds himself that this interruption has purpose and reaches under the bed for their toy box.

He lands quick and practiced on a tethered vibrating bullet and tosses it to Derek before pulling him to a kneeling position and laying on his back in front of him.

"Put it in me, Der." The wolf nods and grabs the lube, warming it slightly before easing a finger into Stiles' hole. His eyes begin to flash as he pumps his finger in and out of Stiles' shiny rosebud.

"Are you still verbal, or are you feral wolf?" Derek doesn't answer, just gives a hungry smile before flashing his fangs and emitting a low growl. Stiles begins to rock his hips slowly against the fingers, luxuriating in the thrill of his mate’s control. And the fact that he can make him lose it.

“Der. Put the vibe in me now.” he says as he pillows his arms behind his head and closes his eyes, leaving himself as wanton and vulnerable as defeated prey. Derek knows it’s a trap and he’s all too willing to fall into it. He places vibe as Stiles’ entrance and nudges it in smoothly before flicking to the first setting on the remote.

"Oh _Der_..." Stiles sighs as he allows the vibrating waves to cascade through his body, "Mmm... is this what it's like when you rumble?" Derek gives a muffled, shuddery roar and when Stiles finally opens his eyes he sees his poor wolf digging his claws into the mattress and breathing heavily, his hair plastered to his sweaty forehead.

"Oh my wolf, look at you, trying so hard to keep control. I could say something trite and meaningless like ' _control is overrated_ ', but I'm not sure that would help you concentrate when you dock us back together." Derek's eyes shoot up from where they were trained lasciviously on Stiles' dick. He lets out a groan as Stiles smirks at his famished lycan.

"You can do it Der, I trust you." and with that, Stiles leans his head back closing his eyes again as his mate retracts his claws and _carefully_ begins to stretch his foreskin.


	11. Greetings from the Orgasm Emporium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just... a lot of boning.

“Stiles?” Stiles rakes his eyes up down Derek’s body sending them to sojourn through newly acquired land. He starts with his mate's raven black hair and follows the crease of his brow down the long line of his nose to his sweet lips. Lips that were eating him out only moments ago; and that was just moments before he had to open his big dumb mouth and put himself in this situation.

This situation that lay on its side in front of him, both expectant and wanton at the same time. Stiles’ eyes completes their journey over Derek’s bristled chin and down his muscular neck. They take a rest stop at the wolf’s ridiculous pink nipples that are being tweaked by strong sure fingers atop thick, weathered hands.

“Stiles…” Stiles’ gaze darts back up to the mouth that hides a rose colored tongue and bunny teeth that were just nibbling his rim… he looks away quickly. His ocular descent continues down Derek’s ridiculously long torso past his belly button (where Stiles’ tongue is telling him he wants to vacation at some point), through the wild wilderness of darkened tresses, to the most beautiful cock he’s ever seen, lain sweetly on thighs he’s desperate to take a bite out of.

‘ _On… on… on..._ ’ he inwardly commands his eyes as they survey knees, hairy calves, slim but sure ankles, feet, fucking toes that for some reason aren’t in his mouth. He’s drooling for them, so they should be stuffed in his mouth and yet--

“Stiles, I don’t mind waiting, but I feel like maybe you want-”

“ _Meep_.” Stiles… meeps. He looks at Derek with lost eyes as Derek narrows his own and grins fondly.

“Okay, okay. I’ll just wait. But really, I think you’re making a bigger deal out of this than-”

“It’s a big fucking deal, Derek!” Stiles flails out as Derek chuckles and mimes pulling a zipper over his lips. Dammit, it was a big fucking deal, because laying in front of him was an all-Stiles-can-eat lycan buffet and it had all of his favorite shit and it’s like he’s forgotten how to eat!

“Do I start with the tossed salad,” Stiles asks indicating Derek’s ass, “or the corn niblets?” he inquires towards Derek’s toes. "Or do I skip straight to dessert and go for the strubarb tartlet?" Derek’s face scrunches up.

“You can start with getting the hell out of my bed,” he says as he crosses his legs and covers both nipples with his hands.

“Derek, I’m serious!” Stiles reaches forward, trying to pull Derek’s arms down. The wolf rolls his eyes and hitches his leg up to his chest before rolling slightly on his front exposing his hairy cleft to his floundering mate.

“Why don’t you start with my hypothetically sandy ass. At least that way it’ll keep your mouth busy.” Stiles laughs and crawls on the bed laying opposite from Derek with his twitching hole directly in front of his face.

“Tossed salad it is!” He says as he reveres the rump roast in front of him hungrily. The sound Derek makes lies somewhere between a satiated moan and an annoyed groan.

“Fuck me, the rest of my life will be this.” He shakes his head while looking down as his mate and calculates the caloric content of his ass. Stiles’ head shoots up and he grins at Derek beautifully.

"Hell yeah it will," he says with a kiss to the wolf's buttcheek. He kisses his way teasingly around the cleft and thinks about every moment up until that point.

***

They’d just woken up from a light nap after a round of lazy orgasms. Stiles stirs to Derek’s tongue lightly laving his asshole and sighs.

“Mmm… Derek?” Stiles purrs while his wolf slides his slippery tongue just inside the ring of his rim. Derek’s arms are wrapped under Stiles’ legs and his hands are holding his buttcheeks apart.

“A little busy here, sweetheart,” Derek says after looking up from his treat briefly before diving back in. “You taste so great, Stiles. You don’t even fucking know.” Stiles grins and pinches his right nipple lightly.

“Sweetheart?” He could feel Derek grin against his ass as he rubs his chin along the backside of Stiles’ balls.

“You don’t like it?” Derek asks mostly with his eyebrows. Stiles peers at his wolf and grins.

“No, I like it. I just never thought pet names were on the table.” Derek narrows his eyes, glancing at Stiles suspiciously.

“You call me pet names all the time Stiles. You called me your Lupine Fiasco just last night when we were cuddling," Derek says through clenched teeth around the meat of Stiles’ cheek. Stiles chuckles and slaps his wolf’s jaw lightly.

"You make it sound so romantic; you were talking about going to the beach again and you called Beacon Hills the best city in the whole wide, wide world- _Hey!"_ Stiles has closed his eyes, but he can feel the bed shake as Derek begins tapping out the rhythm on Stiles' body bongos causing the boy to laugh.

"You're ridiculous, you know that don't you? My honey cub." Derek groans into Stiles' asshole.

"I fucked up didn’t I?”

"No, of course not! I'm just spitballing here. They're not all going to be perfect, my lycan lover!"

"Stiles."

"No, call me sweetheart again."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Stiles shivers both at the words of affection and the tip of Derek’s tongue tickling the walls of his honey pot.

“Dammit why is that so hot? Call me _baby_?” Stiles asks. Derek growls. 

"I'll call you _baby,_ when you call me _daddy_.” Stiles lets out a huff, giving the wolf a devious grin. 

“That can be arranged.” Derek blushes as Stiles reaches behind himself blindly and pets his mate’s hair. “How about _huskie butt_ , and when I ride you I can yell out _mush_!” Derek bites the inside of Stiles’ buttcheck causing him to yelp. 

"How about you get the fuck out of my bed?” Derek grumbled between his teeth, his arms firmly encircled around Stiles’ waist. Stiles scoffs. 

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to call you on that bluff and actually get up and leave.” 

Derek shrugs and goes back to kissing Stiles’ cheeks. "That's fine, as long as you leave this hot little ass-”

“That doesn't even make sense!” 

"-and your gorgeous cock.” 

"My parts are not detachable, Mrs. Potato Wolf!”

"And your right tartlet.” Stiles crosses his arms around Derek’s neck who has turned him on his back and begun moving up his body. He suckles sweetly on Stiles’ nipple before nipping gently at his collarbone.

"I'm a package deal, Derbear! You get it all! Even the loud mouth!” Derek purrs. 

"Oh, I like the loudmouth.” He pushes himself up, caging Stiles in between his forearms, noses nearly touching. “I love it when it’s stuffed with my cock.” Stiles gasps and grabs on to Derek’s thighs. He hasn’t left the bed, but he feels like he’s falling.

“Y- you do?” Derek nods and tilts his head to press his lips against Stiles’.

“Yeah, with my cock, or my tongue.” Derek whispers against his mouth as Stiles nibbles Derek’s lower lip between his teeth.

“Mmm... naughty wolf.”

“Or when your tongue is stuffing my ass.” Stiles’ grins and cocks an eyebrow.

“But I haven’t done that yet,” he bemoans as he thinks about finally being able to taste Derek’s matespot, “but I want to sooo bad.”

“All in good time, sweetheart,” Derek says as he noses around Stiles’ face, kissing his moles one by one, “and when you do, I know it’s going to be amazing.” Stiles reaches between Derek’s buttocks and places his finger at Derek’s entrance. Derek hums into Stiles’ neck as Stiles’ squeezes the meat of his buttocks.

“So you only love my mouth when it’s stuffed or hypothetically stuffing? I don’t dazzle you with my linguistic gymnastics, my _lupus delicatus_?” Derek kisses Stiles sweetly as he wisps Stiles’ hair from his eyes.

“Of course I adore hearing your voice, lover.” Stiles groans and Derek giggles, but then quickly sobers. “I love hearing it scream my name.”

“Derek, _shit_!” Stiles feels the heat of Derek’s words and body surge through him like a lightning bolt.

“Love hearing it curse when I touch you, when your body submits to me.”

“Derek, please!”

“Love hearing it beg for me.” Derek wraps himself around Stiles, putting the brunt of his weight on the human who takes it like he needs a rock to keep him stable. Derek can sympathize, “Jesus, Stiles, you don’t know what it fucking does to me to hear you beg and plead and then tell me how well I did tearing you apart and putting you back together.” Derek grinds his body against Stiles who is rubbing his throbbing erection against Derek’s torso. Derek reaches a hand in between them and strokes Stiles roughly, just how he knows his mate likes it.

“Derek, yes! _Oooh_ , so good! You make me feel amazing, Der! You make me- _uhhhh_!” Stiles entire body seizes as he spills over Derek’s fist and into Derek’s mouth as he makes quick work of lapping Stiles’ semen and sweat from his body. His eyes flash blue as he looks at his sexed out mate watch him with a satiated grin and hooded eyes.

“ _Der, Der, Der, oh my god, Der_ ,” Stiles mumbles as he scratches Derek behind his ears, causing him to grin.

“Love it when you come down and all you can do is mumble my name and tell me how much you love what I did to you, how much you love me for it, and how much you love me for me.” Stiles closes his eyes and exhales slowly. A hearbeat later, he pries them open and frames Derek’s face in his hands.

“You’re everything to me, my honey wolf.” Derek turns his face and kisses the inside of Stiles’ palm.

“Honey wolves aren’t a thing, Stiles.” he says, causing Stiles to huff out a laugh and lay his head back.

“I love you, Derek,” he says before drifting off to sleep.

“I love you, Stiles.”

***

Stiles grins as he coyly places the tip of his tongue at his lover’s entrance. Derek writhes and moans above him as Stiles runs a sure, settling hand up and down his mate’s thigh. ‘ _This belongs to me now_ ’ he thinks as he runs his tongue along the rim of Derek's matespot.

 _HIS_ matespot.

“MINE!” he finds himself rumbling lowly as Derek loses it above him. Stiles dives in and begins lapping from the font of his wolf’s arousal, bathing his tongue in the pillowy wonder that is his mate’s… no, _HIS_.

He draws back briefly, marveling at the feral taste that explodes in his mouth. The taste of the wolf and the woods and _man_ and... and _claws_ , and umm...

“Oh my god, Stiles, please! Stop with the narration, I’m ready baby, I’m ready, just please shut up and get in me.” Stiles shakes the flowery ministrations from his head and grabs the bottle of lube next to him on the bed. He warms his fingers and begins to slip one in slowly as Derek coos beneath him.

‘ _Almost_ ,’ he thinks as he watches feels the slick, warm insides of his wolf clench around his fingers. _‘Almost…’_

***

“Uhhn... Derek, you always make me feel so fucking fantastic!” Stiles wakes up again to Derek’s tongue teasing him. Derek rumbles happily. “Derek, honey?”

Derek growls causing a shiver to travel up Stiles’ ass, swirl around his spine and explode in his brain.

“Sugar wolf, please. Let me turn over.” Derek lifts slightly to roll Stiles onto his back as he places both of the boy’s legs over his shoulders and continues his mouthy assault on Stiles’ insides. He adds a finger and hits a certain spot causing Stiles to pant heavily, throwing his back against a pillow and tangling his hand in Derek’s hair.

“Fuck, Derek! Oh god!” How does Derek do this to him every time? Derek can always press Stiles’ buttons in new ways, but Stiles is at a loss when he begins to think of the ways he can take Derek apart.

He’s so used to being taken care of by Derek. He’s used to being surrounded by Derek, being encapsulated in the safety and warmth of the wolf’s affection for him. He feels himself immersed, but he knows he’s been selfish and he wants to be able to show Derek that he can be the caretaker for once. He wants to end where Derek begins and circle with him into infinity.

Sure, the sudden need to reciprocate could be an effect of the blood that has left his brain and is holing up down south in what seems to be a permanent move, but Stiles is still pretty sure of his intentions. He loves Derek and wants to make him happy. And wants to see his eyes roll into the back of his head, whichever comes first… and he wants Derek to come first.

“Derek, wait! Look at me.” Derek rests his chin on Stiles’ happy trail and peers up at his mate with loving hazel eyes. Stiles can’t help but beam. “Aww puppy, you always take such good care of me.” Derek is caught between annoyance with the latest affectionate label and admiration so he snuffles Stiles’ belly button.

“You always take me to Pleasure Town and you bring me souvenirs from the Orgasm Emporium.”

Derek snorts into Stiles’ skin. “You’re making me lose my erection.”

“No, you love it.” Stiles says as he shakes his head. Derek shakes his back.

“No, I’m going to throw up.”

“Derek, your gigantic hard cock against my thigh says otherwise.” Derek rolls his eyes, though the blush in his cheeks at Stiles' words doesn’t go unnoticed.

“I can play dirty, too!”

Stiles cocks an eyebrow. “Oh really, vengeful wolf? You’re real big on doling out the comeuppance, huh?” Derek narrows his eyes and grins deviously at his mate.

“Your dad in a tear away sheriff’s uniform on a pole at the Jungle.” Stiles and Derek both look down at Stiles’ junk which doesn’t angle any less than 90 degrees from his body. Derek looks at Stiles’ confused. Stiles shrugs.

“Uhh, yeah, you’re going to have to work a lot harder than that, bae. I got over my dad’s presence killing my erection a long time ago.”

“Jesus, Stiles!”

“He’s always barging in on me! If I had to re-get my erection every time it happened I’d have the bluest balls in the county! Fuck that!”

“Fuck me.”

“What?”

“Stiles.” Derek lifts both eyebrows and pushes himself over his trembling mate. “Fuck. Me.”

Stiles mouth gawps open and shuts 3 times as he realizes this solves the problem of how to take care of his wolf.

“Okay.”

***

He’s up to three fingers and Derek is now on his back holding one knee back while Stiles anchors himself with the other.

He removes his fingers and positions his tip at the entrance and pushes in slowly until he's completely seated. He can hear everything. The bird squawking from its nest out on the balcony, the wind as it wisps through the loft. Derek’s breath, stilted as it stutters out of his mouth into Stiles’ ear. Breaths interspersed with little moans, little shocked exclamations, tiny whimpers. He takes a moment to luxuriate in the wet, tight heat of his wolf before he squeezes his eyes shut and counts to 10.

He's interrupted at 5.

"Stiles, fucking... Fucking fuck me, move!" Stiles opens his eyes and startles at the electric blue eyes in front of him filled with pleading and desire. Stiles swallows hard and nods. He wraps his hands around Derek's waist, nimble fingers digging into heated flesh and pulls out slowly, mumbling stats and a song he learned to memorize the periodic table in 4th grade.

"Fuck Stiles you feel amazing, but what are you doing?" Stiles watches his wolf wracked with lust, practically begging to get fucked, and dammit Stiles is trying, it's just... just...

"I'm not going to last!" he nearly yells in his love’s face. Derek huffs causing himself to clench around Stiles.

"It's okay, I'm so fucking close, it's okay, just fuck-" Stiles shakes his head.

"But I want you to come!"

"Yeah, I will, of course I will if you'd just-"

"Off of me!" Stiles thinks about baseball, his grandmother, his grandmother playing baseball, anything to not concentrate on the sentient succubus that is Derek Hale’s ass. "I want you to come off of me!"

Derek reaches up and pulls Stiles forward until he’s laying on top of him. Then he rolls the two of them and straddles Stiles, slowly guiding him back inside. Once Stiles is back inside him -where Derek thinks he should always be- Derek leans forward and kisses Stiles’ nose.

“Stiles, relax… you’ve got this and you’re making me feel so good. I love you.”

“I love you!” Stiles says with wide open eyes that shut quickly as Derek starts to move. Stiles reaches forward and wraps his hand around Derek’s dick while bucking his hips in some semblance of rhythm. He uses Derek’s grunts and exultations as a meter and jerks him hard causing to him shoot thick ropes of cum over Stiles’ chest.

“Stiles, fuck!” Derek exclaims as he slumps forward, continuing to gyrate his hips and bringing his lover to orgasm.

“Derek!” Stiles yells as the voracity of his orgasm overtakes him. As the white fades to black behind his lids, he leans his head back and falls into a deep, comforting sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [Eva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkducky) for helping me with a last minute beta. You are wonderful and I appreciate you so much!


	12. Leadership Through Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets more than he bargained for as he researches the progress of his talk with the boys. Meanwhile the fellas take important steps in their relationship.

Scott parks in front of the building and grabs the bag beside him before heading to the loft. He exits the freight elevator waiting momentarily before he opens the door. He can hear laughing and talking from inside the loft; sounds like sleepy sweet little nothings punctuated with kisses and soft murmurings. Scott smiles.

He pulls open the loft door and is instantly thankful for the open windows. He wishes his eyes also had a filter because the first site he’s treated to is Derek’s naked ass and his best friend’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“Bear, listen! Kevin is going to say no, we already know this, but if I can appeal to Barbara’s human side she might make me an offer! Derek, _unnh_ , listen, wait-” Derek stops mid kiss to yet another of Stiles’ moles and waits. Stiles pushes him back just far enough to peer into his shimmering hazel eyes.

“Yes, Stiles?” Derek watches Stiles’ doe brown eyes sparkle with contentment as he bats his lashes teasingly at the wolf.

“I forget, go back to what you were doing.” Derek obliges and curls his head down to work on a hicky on Stiles’ neck.

“Hey Scott, buddy!” Stiles calls out to the alpha who has started unloading food items onto the table.

“Hey guys, I brought by some bagels and shit.” He looks up to see Stiles trying to pop his head around his mate’s shoulder to look at Scott’s bounty.

“Awesome, dude! I’ve starving! We should shower first,” Stiles leans into Derek’s ear, “We’re pretty sticky.” He kisses Derek’s cheek who giggles, obviously realizing that Scott definitely heard.

“Derek!” Stiles calls out suddenly, “Carry me, I’m lazy!” Stiles wraps himself around Derek who shakes his head.

“You’re so fucking bossy.” he grumbles as he picks Stiles up and heads towards the bathroom.

“I’m such a fucking boss! There, I fixed it for you, now mush, huskiebutt.” Scott pretends not to notice Derek’s blush nor how naked they are as they disappear into the bathroom.

Scott is the alpha, and as alpha it’s up to him to ensure cohesiveness within his pack. This means sometimes sitting down the affected parties and having the tough conversations. It also means following up to make sure that the desired results are still on the right track. He wouldn’t be a good alpha without the followup, so really, _that’s_ why he decided to listen in on Derek and Stiles as they got prepared for the day.

Beatrix Waller, the author of _Leadership Through Observation,_ would be very proud of him; he’s sure of it.

Scott can hear Derek sit down and it sounds like Stiles is straddling him. He’s running his hands over Derek’s hair.

“You said it was here? Just behind the ear?” Stiles says.

“Yeah, right at the juncture of the jaw to the neck.” Derek seems to be pointing him to something and Scott can hear Stiles kissing or licking it. Scott imagines Derek’s smirk

“You know what you just did, right?”

“No, what?”

“You just scented me.” Scott can imagine Stiles crinkling his nose in confusion.

“I thought scenting was just sniffing.”

“No, that’s just.. well, sniffing.”

“Ass.”

“Sometimes…”

“What?”

“You scented me.” Derek laughs and Scott can hear him running his hands up and down Stiles’ arms. He can also hear something soft and scratchy so he imagines Stiles is combing his fingers through Derek’s chest hair.

“You’re the worst, you know that right? What the fuck is scenting, then?” There’s a slight pause and then Derek speaks.

“Well, when it’s family or pack, scenting is usually done by rubbing.” Scott can hear the scrape of Derek’s stubble over Stiles’ and knows he’s scenting him in demonstration.

“When you lick,” Derek’s tongue licks a smooth line up Stiles’ neck to the back of his ear. Scott can tell due to the length of Stiles’ exhalation. “you leave your scent on the person letting them know they belong to you, but also letting other wolves or supernatural creatures know you’re spoken for.”

“So it’s territorial?”

“Yeah.”

“So like, if I lick you here,” Scott can hear Stiles lick Derek… somewhere, “People will think we’re together?” Derek huffs lightly and evidently nods.

“That’s so much better than a ring!” Stiles says before Scott hears Derek kissing him.

“I don’t know, I like a nice piece of jewelry.” Scott rolls his eyes and imagines Stiles doing the same.

“Why Derek Hale as I live and breathe!” Stiles lets out a little yelp and Scott imagines Derek pinched him.

“Shut up.” There’s a bit of motion and Scott hears Stiles say in an obviously affected voice.

“Stand up, turn around and grab the sink.” Scott can hear shuffling and then the sound of the water in the shower as it muffles some of the noise. Regardless, the wet smacking sound of the next action is unmistakable.

“Stiles!”

“Mine!”

“Yeah.”

Scott finishes some reading while the two shower and the next thing he hears after the water turn off is the two men toweling off each other. He hears the towels drop to the floor and imagines Stiles maneuvering Derek how he wants him. Derek, of course, goes willingly.

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

“And here?”

“Yeah, and here.”

“Oh” There’s a slight pause and then Stiles whispers, “Kiss me there… oh Der-” Scott decides that the two are definitely on the same page as he tunes out.

***

“So what I’m thinking is I come in an outfit that’s the same color scheme as the straws so it’s always on the investor’s mind. Derek’s tailor is going to fit me next week. Wanna come with? I can always use a wingman.” Scott slathers cream cheese on his bagel and peeks at Derek who is watching Stiles lovingly.

“Won’t Derek be there with you?” Scott asks. Stiles looks endearingly at his mate and then elbows his alpha in the side.

“Derek refuses to present with me. He calls himself the silent investor.” Stiles points a piece of bagel at Derek, “You know bagel wolf, I’m beginning to think you don’t believe in my dream.”

Derek grabs Stiles’ wrists and bites the food from his hand. “I never believed in your dream, Stiles.” He kisses Stiles on the cheek and gets up to go to the kitchen as Stiles sits there gaping in disbelief.

“Scott! Are you just gonna sit there and let this happen?" Scott shrugs.

"I can see the value of honesty in a pack."

"True alpha my ass! Go stand in the hall and think about what you've done. I'll be out in a minute." Scott laughs and heads out to hall. He can hear Stiles gather his bags and go into the kitchen to say goodbye to his mate. He hears a languid kiss and the what sounds like Derek patting his ass.

"Now get out there and make us some money!"

"Love you."

"Love you too, _Shark Tank_."

***

The day continues to go smoothly. Stiles' grades are back and they're glowing. All around him is the buzz of seniors preparing for senior day and getting excited about graduating. Stiles was graduating. He wouldn't be valedictorian or even salutatorian, but he was graduating with full credits and enough extracurriculars to get him into his school of choice.

He's not thinking about that though. He's not thinking about the trip to the beach or Lydia's new swimsuit or even about sneaking alcohol into pop bottles. He's thinking about Derek. About what Derek let him do last night, about where Derek let him kiss him this morning. He thinks about what he wants to do to Derek tonight, and about what he wants Derek to do to him.

"I should text him." He says during lunch before pulling out his phone and sending off a text to Derek.

 

**Lupine Fi@sco**

_Hey sexy wolf, we should get freaky tonight._  
_What's a good safe word?_

 _Dammit Stiles, watch your fucking dirty ass mouth,_  
_the government could be watching!_

______

Stiles laughs and pushes Scott without looking at him.

**Lupine Fi@sco**

_haha. that’s fine._  
_I could give them tips about torture._

 _Torture? Exactly what do you want to do tonight._  
_I have nipple clamps._

 _A little worried you’re not more concerned._  
_about the torture._

_What torture, Stiles?_

_The torture of being away from your mate._

_Aww, you miss your big bad wolf?_

_Derek, last night you read me poetry in Spanish._

_I didn’t tell you, but it was all about fucking._

_Shit, really?_

_Yeah,_  
_about stuffing your ass with pineapples_  
_and tequila and holding you over my head_  
_while I ate you out._

_I KNEW YOU WERE SAYING BAHAMA MAMA!_

_Callate, Stiles._

_I feel like I should be offended,_  
_but I miss you too much._

 _You just saw me this morning._  
_We’ll see each other tonight after your dad’s._

 _You don’t miss me?_  
_You don’t miss being away from your mate?_

_Of course I miss you._

_Of course you miss me, what?_

_Stiles… the government._

_What? I can’t tell if you’re addressing me or not._

_Sigh… of course I miss you, *sweetheart*._

_Aww, we miss you too._

_We?_

_Me and my tartletts._

_You know we're not fully mated yet_  
_I can still back out of this anytime I want._

______

"Like hell, you weredick."

**Lupine Fi@sco**

_First of all, like hell you can._  
_You weredick._  
_Second. What are you even talking about?_

_You love my weredick._

______

"Yeah, yeah, stuffing my mouth..." Stiles rolls his eyes,but then grins fondly at the memory.

**Lupine Fi@sco**

_Yeah, yeah when it's stuffing my mouth_  
_I got it. what the fuck, Der?_

 _Claiming, it's when I bite you_  
_while fucking you into the floor._

______

"Shit!" Stiles says as he adjusts himself while staring at his phone.

**Lupine Fi@sco**

_Shit, let's do that tonight._

_Don't ask for what you can't handle,_  
_for what you're not ready for._

 _Oh I'm ready big guy._  
_I want it all. I want all of you._

 _I'm going to pounce on you_  
_as soon as I see you come in the door._  
_Gonna rip all your clothes off_  
_and take you right there on the cement._

_Derek no, not on the ground you kinky slut._

_I thought you said you could handle it?_

_I love you._  
_See you tonight sugar wolf._

_Love you too, strubarb tartlet._

______

"This nasty bitch. Hey Scott, what do you know about claim-" Stiles startles as he lifts his eyes from his phone to see the entire table staring at him. Isaac's eyebrows are nearly separated from his forehead, Kira is bright red and burying her face in Scott's shoulder to hold back her laughter. Lydia is furiously texting with whom Stiles assumes is her new beau. And Scott? Scott is giving his best, ' _dude_!' alpha eyebrows look.

"Jesus Scott, put away the alpha eyebrows, all of you shut up!" lips are zipped around the table, but even the most sincere locking the lips and throwing away the key gesture cannot hold back the laughter once Kira giggles are released. Stiles smiles and shrugs as Scott pats him on the shoulder.

***

"Honey wolf, I'm home! You will not believe the talk I had with dad. Evidently he's been pretty keyed into this whole- _fuck_!"

Stiles' words fall out of his mouth and hit the floor as he's whisked into the air and pushed back against the door.

"Derek! _Unnngh_!" more wasted expression tumbles from him as Derek slips hot hands under his shirt pulling it over the head of his gasping mate.

Derek's mouth is on Stiles' neck. And he suddenly hitches both hands under Stiles' bucking thighs and carries him to the middle of the room, dropping deftly to the floor. He pins the boy under his naked body and growls as his mate reacts to the cold cement under his bare back.

"Derek!" Stiles grapples his hands up and down the wolf's back trying to find purchase in the slick, heated skin. "You son of a bitch! The bed is right there!"

Derek growls and before Stiles can get his bearings he's being turned on his front and his pants and underwear are being torn from him.

"Dammit Derek, the floor is fucking cold and rough and the bed is- fuck! Fuck you, Hale! FUCK... _shit_ , fuck me, Hale! Oh my god, Der!" Stiles is cut off by Derek's tongue plunging undaunted into Stiles' asshole. His cheek is cooled by the concrete below it as Derek lifts Stiles' hind quarters and eats him out sloppily. Stiles can feel slick fingers entering him, stretching him thoroughly and he loses himself to the sensation.

Derek positions his dick at the entrance to Stiles’ hole and begins to push in slowly.

"aah, fuuuu... " is all Stiles can get it as his wolf fills him to overflowing. He feels like he's being ripped apart yet completely contained. The boy and his wolf enjoy the heady feeling as Derek bottoms out and wraps his arms around Stiles' quivering frame.

"Sti-stiles. I'm… I’m gonna bite you, okay?” Stiles is overcome as Derek starts to piston his hips causing his engorged dick to slide in and out of Stiles’ ass, igniting sensitive nerve endings in its wake.

“Yes! Of course it is. Please Derek, I want it. I need it, please!” Derek hauls Stiles up winding one arm around his chest and using the other to pull the boy’s head back exposing his neck. He chooses a spot slightly behind Stiles’ shoulder and bites in… hard.

“ _Auuugh_ , Derekohmygod!!” Stiles comes hot stripes onto the cold floor under his knees and slumps forward bracing himself on the cement as Derek leans back and continues to plow into him from behind.

“MINE!” The wolf grunts as he leans his head back and howls while Stiles lays in front of him with his cheek on the ground and his ass in the air, taking everything the beta’d out wolf has to give him.

“Der! Uggh fuck me, _shit_! Strubarb, _fuck_!” was supposed to be ‘ _oh Derek, you’re making me feel so wonderful, I love you so much, keep fucking me, strubarb fuck_ ’, but the assault of Derek’s dick against Stiles’ prostate was amping up and Stiles’ mind was caught in the crossfire.

Derek’s cock leaves him and before he can get a chance to whimper, Stiles is being turned on his back and his legs are being thrown akimbo. One foot is anchored on Derek’s chest and the other is being pressed back with Derek’s hand at Stiles’ knee. Before he can follow up his inhale with its counterpart, Derek is pushing in again, slow, brutal and perfect.

“Oh _fuck_ yes, daddy!”

“You like that, baby?”

“Yes, you motherfucker, I love it! Now fuck me!” Derek obliges with a feral grin on his face, his tongue lagging out of his mouth as he pistons his hips into the writhing boy beneath him. Stiles cock stirs and begins to fill up again, luxuriating in the refractive glory of being a teenager. He has his eyes closed just enjoying everything his body is experiencing when he feels an odd yet pleasurable suction on his penis.

He looks down to see Derek has produced a fleshjack and is using it on Stiles.

“Where the fuck? When did you even get- where did it come fro- Derek you mother _fuck_!” The feeling of the tight, sucking sensation on his penis coupled with the bang bang of Derek’s cock into Stiles’ room was enough to make Stiles come a second time. He reaches down and pulls the flesh jack off of his oversensitive penis and throws it aimlessly across the room.

Derek gathers him up and pulls him into his lap, holding Stiles up and continuing to buck into him. Stiles is overtaken by the new angle which is directly hitting his prostate and squeezes his arms around Derek’s neck, waiting for the next part of this particular ride. He can feel the drop coming as Derek lifts him one last time before allowing him to fall from the tip to the base of his cock.

Derek explodes inside of him, letting out a keening noise that sends ripples through Stiles’ body and mind. He swears he can feel his wolf coating his insides as Derek’s hips continue to pulse, slowly stirring Derek’s cock inside of Stiles.

“Der… baby? Are you gonna.. oh my god, honey. If you can, please do.” Stiles knows that Derek can’t talk right now, knows he’s at war with his primal instincts to give way to his wolf or remain human. Stiles answers the question for him. “I’m yours, Der. Please, please daddy…” Stiles presses his mouth to his lycan’s ear and whispers in a ragged, wanting breath.

“ _Knot me_.” A low rumble builds in Derek’s body as Stiles tightens his grip around Derek’s neck. Derek leans back just enough to look into Stiles’ sure and knowing eyes. The man is completely beta’d out as his own eyes glow bright blue and his fangs extend.

Stiles nods and grabs a handful of Derek’s hair, wrenching the wolf’s head back. He leans forward and runs his tongue from the tip of Derek’s fangs to the base and back down again, pricking his tongue. He sucks a drop of blood to the surface and dives his tongue into Derek’s mouth who sucks on it greedily. The rumble in Derek’s body ramps up to nearly a convulsion as Stiles begins to feel the base of Derek’s cock expand inside of him.

Derek opens his mouth in a low growl that ignites all of the synapses in Stiles’ brain at once. The knot brings pressure, but Derek’s entire being has fucked up Stiles’ neural center so his body interprets the pain as pleasure and his exhausted cock begins to twitch again at the sensation. He feels so full. Like he’s floating and being anchored safely by Derek. Like he could go anywhere, do anything and know that his wolf will always be there to love and protect and settle him.

They stay there, Derek’s head to Stiles’ chest; Stiles’ head thrown back in soundless ecstasy. The only movement is the tiny revolution of Derek’s hips as his knot caresses Stiles’ prostate. A moment passes, perhaps it’s an eternity, neither of the men care.

“I… I love you, honey wolf.” Derek nips at Stiles’ collarbone and presses gently at the bite on Stiles’ back at the same time.

“Luh- luh.” Derek slurs in a muffled mess of fang against Stiles’ skin. Stiles comes one stream and falls into a blessed, welcoming rest.

***

Stiles awakens clean and warm in bed with his wolf wrapped around him and snuffling into his neck. He reaches back, groaning lightly at the stretch to his bite and scratches his nails against Derek’s scalp.

“Gave you a run for your money, huh old man?” Derek kisses his bite and then his neck, nipping at Stiles’ earbud.

“You wore me out? Says the boy who keeps fainting off my dick.”

Stiles lets out an unconvincing huff. “That was once, and-”

“And off my ass.”

“That’s hardly fair! Your ass is a national treasure! Besides, men don’t faint, Derek.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I mean _swooooon_.” Derek coos in Stiles’ ear as Stiles reaches back to pinch him on the ass.

“Look here lupis sarcasmo, I didn’t faint. I just… fell asleep involuntarily.” Derek brings Stiles into a warm embrace and shrugs.

“I don’t know, sweetie. That orgasm didn’t look very involuntary. You wanna know what I think?”

“Nope.”

“I think-”

“I said, _nope_ , Der.” Derek places a finger over Stiles’ mouth.

“I think you _liiiiiike_ me, you think I’m _seeeeexy_.” Stiles looks over his shoulder at his clearly overly amused mate in shock.

“Shut up! I do not!” Derek nods gleefully.

“You do!”

“Oh god,” Stiles looks Derek up and down before turning back around and leaning against the wolf’s chest. “I do, don’t I? But wait, it takes you 20 years to watch _Forrest Gump_ , but _Miss Congeniality_ you’re an expert on?”

“Sandra Bullock is a national treasure.”

“Are you implying your ass is Sandra Bullock? Is that what you meant by your hypothetically ‘ _Sandy_ ’ ass?” Derek scrunches his nose trying idly to follow Stiles illogic trail.

“What? No, wait, the sandy ass was because of you and Scott in the desert. Wait-”

“Shhh.. cocoon wolf, you’re getting forgetful in your old age.”

“You’ve already used that one.”

“Sure I did.” The boys tease each other until the call of food rings out loud and strong. Derek goes to the kitchen while Stiles goes to the bathroom. He comes out still naked and sees Derek eyeing him while he sets the table. Stiles walks to the bed and climbs in slowly, resting on his back and turning to watch Derek do all of the work.

Derek rakes his eyes over Stiles’ wanton body and whistles after licking his lips. Stiles flips him off and gives him a wink.

“I still can’t believe you find me sexy.” Derek laughs as he grabs the sheet and pulls it and effectively Stiles towards him. He gathers the boy in a close hug and scents his neck, licking him behind his ear.

“It was everything I could do not to ravage you at the cookout.  Fucking skinny dipping, and you kept pressing your junk against my bare ass, I wanted you so bad. I don’t know how I kept such good control. I jacked off like 3 times in the woods.” Stiles laughs big and bright as Derek hides his red cheeks against the boy’s own.

“Shit, Der. I wish I would have known. Isaac was making me feel so insecure. He looks like a Boticelli painting and his body is fucking ridiculous. I felt so fucking gawky and awkward around him.”

Derek looks at Stiles like he’s grown another head, “Dude, Isaac’s like a little brother to me. Fuck Isaac. I love you.” Stiles face brightens up as he smiles wide at his mate. Derek kisses his forehead and grabs his hand leading him to the table.

“I love you, snuggle wolf. So fucking much, you don’t even know how much I- _WAIT_!” Stiles snatches his hand from Derek’s embrace and points accusingly at his wolf.

“Did you just fucking say, ‘ _dude_ ’?” Derek snorts.

“Fucking of course not, Stiles. You know better than that.” Stiles tries to think back but can’t wade through all the love and affection he has for his bastard jerkface of a boyfriend.

“Dammit, Derek! I’m not crazy, you just said, ‘ _Dude, I love you_ ’ and then… something about fucking Isaac? That can’t be right…”

“Stiles, come and eat. Your left tartlet is giving me the stink eye.” Stiles looks down at his chest.

“Yeah, we need to talk about that.” Stiles covers his nipples and leans into Derek’s side, trying to keep the conversation as covert as possible. “Lefty is feeling kinda neglected lately. Like, Righty is the attention whore and always needs affection and Lefty can kind of deal on his own, but he’s still got needs. Derek… he’s starting to feel…” Derek sneaks a peek down to Stiles’ hand covered chest and cocks an eyebrow.

“He’s starting to feel what?” Stiles leans even more onto his suspicious mate.

“He’s starting to feel… _left out_.” Stiles can’t help the snicker that betrays his demeanor as he waits for Derek’s face to change from the horrified regretful state in which it lies. Stiles knows he took a chance and is fully expected to be ushered out the door. Instead Derek grabs his wrist and wraps a hand around Stiles’ jaw. Stiles is shocked and titillated.

“I’m going to fuck you on the floor again.” Stiles eyes go wide.

“DEREK, NO!”

“The bed, it’s so comfortable!”

“Derek! It’s right there, oh my god I hate you!”

“Lefty hates you!”

“Dammit, I love you, fuck! We all do.”

“ _Oh Derek…_ ”

***

“So is this what it’s going to be like, hmm eternal wolf? Eating, sleeping, antagonizing each other into amazing floor sex?” Stiles is wrapped around Derek with his head on his chest. At some point the blankets and a pillow also made their way to the floor and Derek’s toybox is opened and toppled over.

“Giving into debauchery? Will all of our talk be pillow talk?” Derek sighs contentedly, tracing patterns on Stiles’ back.

“Yeah, it sounds great doesn’t it?” Stiles nods as Derek continues. “You know we don’t only have to have antagonist floor sex. There are several other types that we’re already really good at.”

“Yeah, but poking you is fun.”

“I don’t know,, I feel like I’m getting immune to your bullshit. You don’t really rile me up as much as you used to.” Derek tries to appear nonchalant, but Stiles can spot the lies like he’s the one with the built in detection system.

“Oh really? Nothing I do can rile you up?” Derek shakes his head confidently.

“Nope! Especially not now that I know it’s coming.” Stiles hums and straddles Derek, running his hands through his chest hair. He bears down, rubbing their two growing erections together.

“Well I was thinking, now that we’re together and werewolf dynamics and all…”

“Yeah?” Stiles licks a line from the middle of Derek’s chest, up his neck and rests with his teeth around Derek’s chin. He runs his tongue along the bristle or kisses his jaw before leaning back and looking directly into Derek’s anticipating eyes.

“So like, Scott’s our alpha.” He said, his eyes traveling down Derek’s torso.

“Okay…” Stiles flicks his eyes up, batting his lashes gently as he stares up at Derek through them.

“But you’re my alpha.” Derek’s hips buck involuntarily as the blue starts to bleed into his irises.

“Say that again.”

“Say what, my mate? That you’re my alpha?” Derek growls and digs his fingers into Stiles’ waist.

“Again.” Stiles gives a slick half smile and says coyly,

“Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Epilogue and the Sheriiffextra! Thank you so much for hanging out.


	13. 3 Epilogues and an Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Number 13 has it all:
> 
> We flash forward and see the pack right before graduation. Then we go back a few months to Stiles telling his had and then finally take a 3 year trip in the future. Hopefully it bodes well for our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER: It's a little bit of alright :)
> 
> Braeden=1

Epilogue 1: It Feels So Fucking Good

_4 months later_

Stiles and Scott stand in the middle of the loft both sipping beers and looking at Stiles’ graduation robe hanging from the bookcase. Stiles just picked it up today and pressed it when Scott came over. They’ve been staring at it in awe for the last 20 minutes.

“I can’t believe I’m graduating.” Stiles says, breaking the silence. Scott nods and bumps him with his shoulder.

“2 weeks, dude. In two weeks you’ll be walking the stage with honors! How does it feel?” Scott wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles blushes, but can’t stop smiling.

“It feels so fucking good, Scott.” Stiles leans into Scott who pulls him the rest of the way into a big hug. Stiles pats Scott on the back.

“You know I couldn’t have done it without you. I wouldn’t be graduating, wouldn’t be moving to New York for college. Fucking college! Thank you so much, bro. I love you.” They pull apart and Scott looks away briefly trying to coyly blink the tears from his eyes.

“Dude, you’re the one who went through hell and back. You worked hard to get where you are, I’m proud of that, proud to call you my brother and my best friend.” The two clink bottles and stand there grinning like idiots.

“So you’re going to Columbia? Did you get any funding?” Scott asks as they continue to look at Stiles’ gown. Stiles nods.

“Yeah, I got a partial academic and some Polish groups had smaller scholarships that I won so that’s cool. The rest is covered so I’ll be good. If I can keep up with my classes I might get a part time job, but nothing major.”

“That’s cool, you won’t have to stress about money your freshman year.”

“Yeah, I’ll be stressed enough being away from you guys, but it’s only a year and I’m sure I’ll meet people.” Scott raises an eyebrow.

“Only a year?” Stiles nods.

“Yeah, I’m going to live on campus in the dorms freshman year -got a grant for that- then Derek will move out and we’ll stay in his apartment there. If I stick with my major it’ll be right by where I’ll be most of the day.” Stiles shrugs and smiles at the sheer simplicity of being able to plan for a future he never thought was possible.

“So, you and Derek?” Scott asks, trying to hide his grin while taking another pull from his IPA.

“Yeah, he wants to wrap up some loose ends here, help with pack stuff while you’re in puppy school-”

“Veterinary Sciences at BHCC, Stiles.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said, and being all the alpha you can be, and then he’ll move out to New York and we’ll live together.”

Scott elbows Stiles in his side, “That’s kind of fast don’t you think?” Stiles looks at Scott, scanning his face for recognition. He doesn’t see confusion, but instead patient and supportive prodding. Stiles grins.

“Scott, he’s my mate.” Stiles exhales and Scott smiles big.

“I know, dude.”

“Yeah?” Scott nods.

“Yeah, what did your dad say?” Stiles chuckles.

“I told him a few months ago. He was awkward until I spilled that Derek was loaded and would be paying for whatever the scholarships and grants don’t cover as well as incidentals.” Scott laughs as he imagines the Sheriff’s wide eyes at the decreased financial responsibility.

“Derek was going to do that anyway, though. He’s doing it for all of us.” Stiles lifts his eyebrow mischievously.

“I know, but my dad didn’t and I’ll take as many ‘okay with my son’s older gay werewolf lover’ opportunities that I can get.”

“Ha! That’s awesome, bro. Congrats. I can’t wait to come and visit.”

“Scott, bro! It’s gonna be amazing!” The two have started bouncing and go in for another hug when the loft door slides open and Derek walks in carrying a struggling Liam over his shoulder. Mason trails behind them laughing and Kira and Brett follow behind smiling and talking.

Stiles can’t take his eyes off his man who gives him a quick wink before throwing Liam on the couch and carrying bags into the kitchen.

“So when did you know?” Stiles asks, his eyes still on Derek as he disappears past the swinging doors.

Scott snaps back to attention and raises his eyebrows at Stiles. “Know what?”

“About me and Derek.” Stiles clarifies. Scott lowers his brows and blushes slightly.

“Well, when you told me you two were starting cuddle therapy.” Stiles laughs and pushes Scott.

“You fucking dick! True alpha, my ass! Someday the world will know, Scott!”

Scott rubs his belly while laying on the bed where Stiles has pushed him. He giggles a little more and reaches out both hands for Stiles to pull him up. Of course Stiles does.

“I love ya, buddy.”

“Love you too, man.” they say to each other in succession.

Lydia and Parrish enter the loft and Lydia rolls her eyes as everyone turns to look.

“Listen up everybody! This is not a thing until I graduate and I haven’t graduated yet so there’s no reason to talk about or ask about if this is a thing because it’s not for 2 more weeks, am I clear?” Stiles raises his hand.

“Uhh, what’s not a thing?”

Lydia winks, and pokes Parrish while pointing at Stiles. “Atta boy.” They go into the living area and sit on Derek’s giant chair. Derek comes out and sits on the couch with Kira and Brett. After a moment Stiles sits next to Derek and Liam brings Mason back into the main hall.

“So yeah, a lot of renovations have been made, but this part is still open.” Liam explains as he and Mason descend the spiral staircase.

“It’s really cool man, kinda gothic and modern. You gonna introduce me around?” Mason asks as he returns waves towards the couch from his new set of best friends. Liam nods.

“Yeah man, of course you know the alpha, Scott, that’s his girlfriend Kira.” Scott stands up and shakes Mason’s hand before sitting back on the coffee table. “That’s Lydia of course and that’s Deputy Parrish, and evidently they’re not a thing?" Lydia nods and smiles from Parrish’s lap as Parrish nuzzles her and waves at Mason. Mason laughs and winks at Lydia.

“Nice to meet you man, I remember seeing you during the firefly thing. Those were fairies, right?” Mason asks, trying to keep all the lore that Lydia and Liam have told him straight.

“Yeah. Oh and you know Stiles from school.” Stiles hold out his hand and shakes Mason’s warmly.

“Hey little man, glad to have you officially on board. You’re brave, I liked the way you handled yourself with that vampire. ” Mason rubs his face and the back of his neck.

“I’m glad to be on the team and in the know. I don’t know how people live in this town, I’m happy to help keep it safe. This place is crazier than random _Star Wars_ reference.” Stiles jaw drops and his hands flail wildly in the air.

“Oh my god, you’ve actually see it?!” Mason looks at Stiles like he’s crazy.

“Of course I have, it’s _Star Wars_!” Stiles shakes his head and points his finger at Scott and his thumb at Derek.

“This one claims to be too busy to see it, and this one won’t because he knows it pisses me off.” Stiles turns to Derek, “Derek, I know it’s too early to be talking adoption but-”

“No.” Derek answers while still smiling politely at Mason.

“But Derek he’s so cute, and he needs us!” Mason clears his throat.

“Uhh, I have parents.” The gang looks around at each other. Stiles asks,

“You do? Like, both of them?” Mason nods.

“No tragedies? They’re present? Attentive?” Mason nods.

“Yeah, they’re really supportive and cool.”

“Wow, that’s.. unusual for this town, congrats and welcome again. Keep introducing, Liam!” Liam nods and points to Derek.

“And that’s Derek, Stiles’ boyfriend.” Derek and Stiles both look up at Liam with wide eyes, but Liam doesn’t seem to notice. Mason grins.

“Aww, how long have they been together?” Liam shrugs.

“For close to a year now, but I think they weren't official until a few months ago. I don’t know, they've always been kind of obvious.” Stiles looks at Liam incredulously and then at Derek who has buried his face in Kira’s shoulder and trying not to laugh.

“They’re cute, I hope I have that one day.” Mason says. Liam nods and pats Mason on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry buddy, you will. Ohh, and you remember Brett?”

Liam and Mason continue down as Derek removes himself from Kira’s should and smiles at his mate beside him. He leans in and kisses him sweetly as Stiles intertwines their fingers together. Stiles shrugs and blushes as Scott reaches forward with his foot to nudge Stiles. Stiles looks up and Scott gives him a little wink.

The loft door slides open and Isaac walks in.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, but look who I found!” Behind him, in walks Danny Mahealani.

“DANNY!” Everyone exclaims as they get up and run to the door to greet their long lost friend.

“Dude, where have you been?” Scott asks. Danny melts into one of Scott’s epic hugs and looks at his lost pack.

“I honestly don’t remember a lot, but if someone offers you a free cruise to the Bermuda Triangle, don’t go. It’s not worth it.” Everyone laughs and titters about catching up. Stiles sees Scott grab Derek and a few seconds later they’re on the phone ordering pizzas and drinks. It was going to be a good night.

***

Stiles has converted a crawl space into a music room saying the walls reflect the music really well. It’s a little much for Derek’s werewolf hearing, but sometimes he likes to go into the comfy alcove to read. Liam is in there now looking through a book while the others mingle and eat.

Derek looks at Scott and Stiles on the other side of the room as Stiles tries to convince Kira to wear a bikini made out of Stilinski Super Straws.

“We’ll put you in a lifeboat completely naked and then you’ll send out an 'SSS', and then _bing!_ , you’ll be wearing a Stilinski Super Straw bikini!” Scott shakes his head at Stiles’ idea.

“Don’t you send an SOS when you’re in trouble?”

“Well yeah, but this isn’t that serious, the only trouble she’s in is that she’s clearly not having enough fun.”

“Then why is she naked?”

"It's provocative! Gets the people's juices flowing!"

"Then why is she in a lifeboat?" Stiles opens his mouth, but then closes it thoughtfully.

“Dammit, I wanna be mad at you, Scott, but you ask the tough questions. I take back what I said, you’re not a terrible alpha.”

“When did you say I was a terrible alpha?!” Stiles' eyes get wide as he attempts to use a laughing Kira as a physical shield against Scott poking him. Derek rolls his eyes and goes into the music nook.

“Hey Liam.” He nods in greeting. Liam looks up from his book and smiles.

“Hey Derek, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable with the Stiles/boyfriend thing. I know you guys are lowkey, but if it was a secret or something-” Derek puts up his hands to silence Liam’s concern.

“Not a secret, don’t worry, little man. Everything has been busy with Stiles making sure his schooling was on track and setting up things so his dad is okay when he leaves. We just didn’t really have time to make a big thing out of it. You’re very perceptive.” Liam shrugs.

“Not really, but I’m getting better. Scott is teaching me some observation techniques. I could always tell about you and Stiles though, you guys have your own little language. I still don’t know if the super straw thing is real or not. It doesn’t sound like a very good idea, but he’s so enthusiastic about it and you give him just enough pushback that I can never tell.”

Derek laughs, “Just never sign on as an investor and you don’t have to worry about the Stilinski Super Straw.” Liam grins.

“Well I guess you’ll never get to live out your dream of seeing Katy Perry?” Derek furrows his eyebrows before a look of realization dawns on his face.

“Little dude, I don’t care about Katy Perry. Katy Perry sucks.” Liams eyes go big and he’s about to say something when Stiles runs into the room obviously winded.

“Oh my god! Did Derek just say ‘ _dude’_?!” Stiles asks looking between Liam and Derek. While he’s looking at Liam, Derek winks behind his head. Liam’s eyes get wider.

“Uhh…” Stiles throws his hands up.

“Don’t lie to me, little man! Scott said he thought he heard Derek say it and I have to know, tell me!” Stiles looks pleadingly at Liam and then suspiciously at Derek who rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, Stiles. I called Liam ‘ _dude_ ’, and then I said that Katy Perry sucks.” Derek deadpans. Stiles sighs as his shoulders fall.

“I guess you didn't. But one day I’m going to catch you, Hale!” Stiles holds out his hand to Derek and pulls him into the great room and then the kitchen. Once there away from the prying eyes of their packmates, Stiles wraps himself around Derek and gives him a very sweet kiss.

It deepens quickly.

“You know everyone out there is going to smell us and know what we’re up to.”

“They might as well get used to it, my luscious lupine.”

“Uggh, no one can get used to that!” Isaac shouts from the living room. Stiles shrugs and kisses Derek again until Scott alpha voices them to stop being gross and come out into the main area.

Everyone sits down and Scott stands up.

“Over the past year we’ve become a cohesive pack and we’re growing stronger every day. Not just in numbers, but in skillset and reasoning ability. We’re keeping this town safe by crafting habits that I know we’ll take with us as some of us separate. We may be disconnected physically, but we’ll always be connected and that bond is what’s going to keep us strong. I’m proud of all of you and I’m anxious to see us grow as a pack.”

Everyone smiles and nods as they look at their family spread across the room and think about how they would soon be spread across the country.

Stiles and Derek would be in New York for at least 4 years, while Lydia would attend Harvard with a fellowship at Oxford after undergrad. Parrish would stay in Beacon Hills the initial undergrad period, to help with Derek’s transition and to keep an eye on things while Scott went to school, but then afterwards he would join Lydia. Isaac wanted to be rooted, and while he wouldn't mind visiting France, he was more interested in staying in Beacon Hills and seeing what developed with Danny. Scott would stay in Beacon Hills and attend BHCC while apprenticing under Dr. Deaton in both veterinary and supernatural science. Kira would go to school in San Diego and then work towards her masters and doctorate at Johns Hopkins. Scott would move into Derek’s loft and pack meetings and business would still be conducted from there.

They were moving on with their lives without forgetting the lives they once led. They had a plan and even if those plans changed they knew they always had a strong foundation and faithful friends to fall back on. They could plan for the future without needing to worry about it. In fact, they didn’t need to worry about anything, but right then. Scott surveys the room and clears his throat.

“Okay, so what do you guys know about selkies?  Because I’m pretty sure the lake has one.”

***

***

EXTRA: Stiles Tells His Dad

_"Yeah, well I have my moments."_

 

Stiles is straddling Derek in his chair before he gets ready to leave for school.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with me to support?” Derek kisses Stiles and shakes his head.

“Nope, I’ll be here to support you when you get back.” Stiles licks Derek’s lips and rubs their tongues together as Derek gives entrance. They’re wrapped in each other, kissing carelessly as they wait for Stiles’ phone alarm to go off.

“You won’t support me?” Stiles says with a bite to the wolf’s neck. Derek shakes his head again before burying his nose in Stiles’ neck.

“You’ll throw me under the bus, and the next thing I know I’ll have an ass full of wolfsbane bullets.” Stiles laughs as he runs his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“What are you even talking about, _Speed_ wolf? I would never!” Derek looks at Stiles with narrowed lids.

“I know you still remember I called your dad a bitch.” Stiles gives a half grin and winks.

“Yeah, you did.” Derek rolls his eyes.

“And I know you’ll bring it up as soon as you feel pressed into a corner even though it won’t help either of us.” There’s a small pause and finally Stiles opens his mouth.

“I would ne-”

“Werewolf, Stiles. Human lie detector.”

“-ver not throw you under a bus to protect myself, I hate your eyes!” Derek squints.

“What?”

“I’m trying to say everything as a lie so that you won’t be able to tell the difference and it fucks up your monitor. You look awful in these jeans, by the way." Derek shakes his head.

“I look great in these jeans and you’re not even making sense right now!”

“See? It’s already working!” Stiles’ alarm goes off and the two men sigh and kiss again before going to the door.

“Go tell your dad, Stiles. I’ll see you after.”

“Fine. I hate you!” Derek pinches Stiles’ ass on the way out.

“I love you too.” On the way out Derek can hear Stiles mumble ‘ _I love you too, Polygraph wolf.’_ and he can’t help but smile.

***

“I’m with Derek.”

The sheriff stops mid sip of his beer that he thankfully decided against chugging. He was suspicious when his son handed him one with the ominous phrase of ' _we need to talk_ ' . He finished his sip and placed his bottle gingerly on the table.

“First off, are there more of these?” the sheriff points at the bottle and Stiles holds up a portable cooler producing five more. He raises an eyebrow but remains quiet as Stiles takes one out and pops off the top with a churchkey attached to the cooler handle. He takes a long swig.

“What’s the secondly?” Stiles asks as John frowns in confusion. “Dad, you said first off, and then you asked about the beer. What’s the secondly?” John nods.

“Secondly… do you have anything stronger?” Stiles sighs and rolls his eyes before sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms.

“Dad, I just told you that I’m with Derek. Can you please be normal and react?”

“So you’re gay?” John asks as he fiddles with the paper on his bottle. Stiles shrugs.

“Well, bi.” John looks Stiles up and down.

“But you dress so horribly.” Stiles throws his hands up.

“I dress so much better since I’ve been with Derek!” John nods and grins fondly.

“Now that kid can dress! Very spiffy-”

“Spiffy? Jesus, dad. Now I see where I get it from.”

“-but I thought he was seeing that US Marshall? Umm.. what’s her name?”

“ _Bi_ , dad. He’s bi. And he was seeing Braeden, but now he’s seeing me.”

“Oh he is, is he?” John says in the original reaction that Stiles thought he would have. Stiles nods and sits up, ready to throw down with the old man. John grimaces.

“So this kid thinks that just because he’s a smart dresser he can go around gallivanting with the sheriff’s son?” Stiles grins.

“Umm yeah? We’re in love, dad?” John cocks an eyebrow at his son.

“Love?” Stiles nods.

“Yeah, he helped me with my nightmares and helped me heal.”

“Oh,” the sheriff says, trying to fit the events of the last few months into a timeline, “ _Oh_. Wow… I just don’t know, Stiles. It’s very easy to get dependent on an angel figure. It’s called Nightingale syndrome. Your caretakers become heroes to you and they can easily let you down. You can’t be afraid of letting him make mistakes and fail.”

Stiles looks at his dad thoughtfully, “Wow dad, that was really poignant.” The sheriff shrugs proudly.

“Yeah well, I have my moments, kid.”

“Yeah, you really do.” Stiles starts as he looks at his bottle and starts peeling back the label. John looks at him concerned.

“Stiles, I know you’ve had to have considered this. I mean, I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know. I’m not trying to dissuade you from being with him, I just-”

“No dad, you’re right. Maybe we jumped into this too fast? Maybe what I think is passionate love is really just appreciation for the time he kissed my boo boo and made it better.”

“Now Stiles, look. I didn’t mean-”

“No, you’re right, I jumped in without thinking. I think… I- I gotta break up with him. And it’s all because you told me about Nightingale Syndrome!”

“You’re a little bastard, you know that?” John says as he balls up the label from his bottle and throws it at Stiles who has started smirking and giggling.

“Jesus, Dad. We’re moving in together over the summer and I’m going to live with him my second year at Columbia.”

“Dammit Stiles, you give me such a headache.”

“We’ll be married in 3 years, kids in 5, we’re thinking about getting a cat.” The sheriff gapes.

“A cat? Jesus, is that a bi thing?”

“Dad!” Stiles shouts, mouth agog. John laughs and points at his son.

“Ha, see what it’s like? To be blindsided all the damn time? I actually love cats, they’re extremely intelligent animals which makes me wonder how one will ever deal living with-”

“He’s loaded dad.”

“Stiles!”

“He’s going to pay for everything that the scholarships and grants don’t cover. So all that money you’ve been squirreling away for college you can now use to buy a boat.”

“Stiles I’m not going to let some kid pay _my_ kid’s way through college. I’ve worked long and hard for that money and-”

“Or a bike?”

“A bike, eh?” The sheriff scratches his chin.

“A boat _and_ a bike.”

“Now you’re talking. Tell Derek he’s fine to start calling me ‘ _dad_ ’” Stiles shakes his head in disbelief.

“You’re just so easy, aren’t you old man?”

“Hey kiddo, when a man gets offered a boat bike, a man _takes_ a boat bike. I see you all major holidays, birthdays and relevant anniversaries, Stiles. And when you fly me out to New York to visit, I wanna go first class.”

“You got it, daddio!” John holds his bottle out to Stiles.

“I’m proud of you kid. You really came out from behind. You were the underdog in this situation and you really beat the competition and accomplished something great.”

“You mean graduating and getting into a great school?” Stiles asks brightly. John shrugs.

“Well _that_ , but mostly for landing a hot piece of ass like Hale.”

Stiles spits out his beer, “ _Fuck_ , dad!”

“Language!”

“I effing hate you, you know that right?”

“Heh, your old man’s still got it.” John laughs to himself while Stiles gets up to get a couple of paper towels for the mess. The Sheriff grabs another two bottles out of the cooler and pops the tops handing one over to Stiles. His boy was a man; John honestly never thought he’d see the day.

“So… you and Hale?” John asks halfway into his 2nd beer. Stiles nods.

“Mmhmm.”

“He it for you?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not even to college yet. You’re gonna meet a lot of people there.” Stiles wipes his face and taps his fingers on the table. Little idiosyncrasies that on anyone else would indicate frustration or nervousness, but John knew it just meant his son was being contemplative.

“No one’s ever going to know me like he does, dad. No one’s ever going to see and know and respect me the way he does. You and I have our thing and Scott and I have a thing, but Derek is the thing, you know? I’m not going to find that anywhere else, I don’t want to. It’s him. He’s it.” John peers at Stiles and bobs his head slowly.

“Yeah, you’ve always been a little fascinated with him.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Yeah? You think?” The sheriff chuckles lightly.

“You locked yourself in my cruiser with him, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him.” Stiles grins as he tries to remember his dad watching him. It’s been almost three years since that day.

“Yeah, i guess so. I didn’t really think about it then, I was always intrigued by him and his story, but he was so damned grouchy. Now though… yeah.” Stiles puts his hands up, “But don’t worry dad, he loves me just as much.”

John huffs out a laugh, “Oh, I know!” Stiles makes a face at his dad.

“Really?”

“Yeah, damn kid is so smitten with you, it’s a little sick.”

Stiles shakes his head and says mostly to himself, “I wonder why he never said anything?”

“Hale seems like the guy to not rush into anything. Probably wanted to wait until you were 18, see what your plans were for the rest of your life, if you even wanted to fit him into them.”

“So the snuggle therapy probably ratcheted things up a notch.” Stiles speculates while the sheriff’s eyebrows knit together.

“What? Is that what you were doing?”

“No!” Stiles shouts suddenly.

“What? _Stiles_!” John rubs the bridge of his nose, “Snuggling? Like cuddle therapy?”

“How does everyone know abou-”

“Jesus, no wonder everything moved into the fast lane.”

“Fast lane? It’s been like 6 months, dad! We were platonic for a very long time. Too damned long if you ask me.”

“First of all, I’ve seen you with your friends. Your version of platonic and everyone else in the world's version _including_ most weres is totally different. Secondly, no one asked you!” Stiles' jaw drops and then it closes as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“So you basically knew this whole time?”

“Well I’m not surprised, let’s start with that. Though the confirmation does answer one question in particular for me.”

“What’s that?”

“I always wondered where the hell you got a fleshlight and a suction cup dildo.”

Stiles face turns bright red and his heartbeat jackhammers in his chest. “Jesus, dad, how about we don’t, okay?”

“No one would sell them to you in this town and I see all the packages in this house.”

“Seriously dad, I would rather die, right here. Can we just not, please?”

“Now I guess Hale was ordering them for you and having them delivered to his place.”

“Nah, he didn’t even know I had them when-” Stiles stops talking and shoots his eyes to his dad’s blitzkrieged expression, “uhh, I mean… what? Yeah! Yeah, he ordered them for me, brand spanking new.”

“Stiles…”

“....what?”

“Stiles… are you implying… what are you implying, _son_?” Stiles flails his hands out and shrugs his shoulders while shaking his head quickly.

“He ordered them for me, dad! I gave him cash and he had them delivered to his place for my use and only my use. They were not previously owned by him and then commandeered by myself for experimentation and self introspection. No other bare ass touched those toys before mine and you can take that to the bank!” Stiles stops suddenly, unable to tear his eyes away from his dad’s fuming exterior. The red began to creep out of the Sheriff’s neckline and up his face.

“STILES!”

“DAD, OH MY GOD!”

Then the sheriff, a man of few Polish words, used everything he knew against Stiles that day. And Stiles, a younger man of even fewer Polish words, said everything he knew back. And while the conversation mostly contained a litany of curses, threats of violence against cheese, directions to the nearest restroom and Stiles’ real name over and over, the intention behind the words was loud and clear.

Stiles was fucked up, and he always would be.

John catches his breath and shakes his head to the sky. “Derek has no idea what he’s getting himself into.”

Stiles shrugs. “Hopefully my ass, soon.”

“Amen to that.” the sheriff says as he places the cool glass of his bottle against his forehead.

“Dad!”

“What? The sooner he gets into your ass, the sooner you’ll stop being a pain in mine.” Stiles cocks his head sympathetically.

“What is it lately with the men in my life having ass pains?” The sheriff shakes his head.

“Nope, don’t even wanna know what that’s regarding. Just tell Derek I’ll see him Sunday for dinner and don’t talk to me for the rest of the night.” John points at Stiles who gives him a quick nod and salute. “I’m going to go take a bath and try to wash the stench of your revelations off of me while listening to Sade and drinking the fancy scotch I know you have hidden around here. May we never speak of this moment again.” Stiles pouts.

“But we were having such a nice moment! Aren’t you going to tell me to be safe? With both my ass and my heart?” The sheriff crinkles his nose.

“Please, I’m sure you’ve already jumped him like a livewire to a dead battery.”

“Oh daddy, there’s nothing dead about Derek’s battery if you know what I mean!”

The sheriff… sighs. “Yeah, yeah, always so overeager to get off. You’re just like your mother.”

“Aww, that’s.. wait, what?!”

“Hee! Still got it! Now go get that scotch.” Stiles scampers off and comes back with a glass, and a bottle of Glen McKenna. John grabs the bottle and kisses Stiles on the forehead.

“Save the glass, this is a bottle night. He heads towards the stairs and stops to look back at his son. His son who has grown from a boy to a man right before his very eyes. His son who was possessed by evil and lived to tell about it. Lived to continue accomplishing his goals and realizing every dream. His son who has lived to love. They share a look of respect and both smile at one another.

“Stiles, one more thing.”

“Yeah, dad?” John looks at his son and smiles, pondering the young man.

“Why would Derek own a sparkly purple dildo?”

Stiles frowns and shrugs, “It got good reviews.” John nods.

“Good head on that kid.” He says, clearly satisfied and maybe a little impressed. Stiles winks.

“Great head _from_ that-”

“I don’t want to see you for at least 3 days.” John shakes the bottle and points at the door.

“You got it, daddio! Love you!”

“Love you too, kid” John says as he ascends the stairs, stopping in his room to grab a Sade CD.

***

***

Epilogue 2: Vegas Bugaloo

_3 Years Later_

 

“He’s never going to agree to it.”

“Bro, trust me, he totally will!” Derek walks into the apartment quietly and coming out of the foyer he sees Stiles on Skype with Scott. Stiles turns around quickly.

“Hey sugar wolf!” Derek rolls his eyes but waves politely at Scott and gives Stiles a hello kiss. He starts to take off his jacket when he can hear Scott gesturing towards Stiles and Stiles trying to shush him without sound.

“Hey Derek, I have great news!” Derek walks to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water. He takes off his shoes and sits in his chair while Stiles waits patiently for him to get settled. Derek has lived with Stiles for over two years, he knows a Stilinski set up when he sees one.

“You have great news?” Derek says as he slowly sips his water.

“Yeah!” Stiles begins excitedly, “Scott and I are going to Vegas to shoot a commercial for the Stilinski Super Straw!”

“Vegas.” Derek sighs while Stiles overcompensates with extra enthusiasm.

“Vegas baby! High production values! Dancing ladies! The whole shebang! We’re gonna get Celine Dion-” Derek raises an interested eyebrow, “-’s manager's other client, fluffy the flying squirrel-” Derek lowers his eyebrow “to be in it too! And he’ll be riding water skis!” Derek opens his mouth, but the sound hasn’t caught up yet, having been stalled along with the sense making section of his brain. He hears Scott groan on the Skype screen and finally Derek comes back online.

“You said something about there being good news?” Stiles sighs, but perks up again.

“That was part of the good news, the rest of the good news is that we need your credit card!”

“Bro, you are awful at this.” Scott says.

“Shut up, Scott, I’m working my magic!”

“How is you needing my credit card, good news?” Derek interrupts, trying to get past these shenanigans as quickly as possible.

“Because you’ll be getting in on the ground floor of an amazing investment opportunity.” Stiles holds out his hands and mouths ' _taa daa!_ '

“Ahh, I see. No.” Derek shakes his head and Stiles' eyes go wide as his jaw drops.

“Derek!”

“No!”

“You know you’re just gonna say yes, do we really have to do this?”

“I’m not saying yes, so there’s nothing to do.” Stiles sighs and looks apologetically at Scott.

“Bro, I know I said I would stop doing this in front of you, but he’s left me no choice. I’m sorry you gotta see this.” Stiles turns to Derek and sticks out his bottom lip and opens his eyes as wide as they can go while still being adorable. Derek grips the arms of his chair.

“Baaaaaby, come on honey wolf, you know you wanna super straw. You wanna watch me lick it. Put my pouty lil mouth around it and just _ssssuck_.”

“Dude!”

“Stiles!”

“Sometimes you gotta get dirty, Scott. Deal with it!”

“Stiles it’s not worth it, put your shirt back on and get a part time job!”

“Christ, both of you shut up!” The two boys look at Derek (Stiles moves the laptop so Scott can see) and wait. Derek leans forward and exhales.

“Stiles, I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?” Stiles nods and licks his lips. He pulls his shirt up behind the monitor and circles Righty with his forefinger. Derek was always a sucker for Righty. He shakes his head and points at Stiles mouthing ‘ _stop that_ ’. Stiles resumes his pouting and sits back to listen.

“Your idea is ridiculous and the fact that you’re a year from graduating and still trying to get this straw off ground should tell you it’s a terrible idea.”

“I’m majoring in world mythology and plants, Derek.”

“Botany, Stiles. It’s going to be great for your emissary training we talked about this, where are you?” Scott looks around for Stiles who finally steps from behind the screen and into view before sitting on the couch.

“What I’m trying to say is that I will never invest a single penny of my own money into the Stilinski Super Suck.”

“I know you’re trying to be hurtful right now, but that’s an amazing name and Scott and I just watched _The Wire_ and learned about rebranding your product.”

“It’s really kinda scary how good Stiles would be at selling drugs, Derek.” Scott says as Derek side eyes his mate.

“Yeah, because that’s a totally hypothetical situation.” Stiles covers the camera with his hand and widens his eyes at Derek giving him a knowing smirk.

“Woah, what? Everything went black, hello?!” Scott starts tapping his screen as Stiles removes his hand.

“Sorry buddy, weird connection, anyhow, Derek, you were crushing my hopes and dreams? Do go on.” Derek smirks and pulls out his wallet, bringing out his credit card. Stiles makes grabby hands, but Derek keeps it just out of reach.

“As I said, I can’t support you with my money, Stiles. But if we were married…” Stiles is looking at Derek’s credit card and nearly salivating.

“Yeah?”

“Stiles? If we were _maaaariiiied_ ….” Stiles finally looks at Derek.

“Uh huh.”

Derek looks at Stiles incredulously, “Stiles, are you really not getting this?”

“Can I have the credit card or are me and Righty gonna have to take it to the streets?”

“Oh my god, Stiles he’s proposing!” Derek gestures to Scott and nods his head. Stiles isn’t quite there yet.

“Shut up, Scott, I’m trying to get us a suite! Now look, Derbear, I- wait, what?” He looks at Derek who nods and then back at Scott who is texting and crying.

“You wanna get married in Vegas?”

“Dammit Stiles!” Scott yelps. “This is the most romantic thing I’ve ever been a part of, stop fucking it up!”

“Scott he’s not serious, we do this all the time. He’s just fucking with me, he doesn’t even have a ring!” Scott points at Stiles who turns around to see Derek on one knee in front of him.

“Woah! What the fuck?”

“Stiles Stilinski, I love you. Please do me the honor of being my husband and my eternal mate.”

“Der…” Stiles says as he looks at the steel band Derek is holding out in front of him. It’s simple and elegant and inscribed. Stiles reads the inscription and even though the tears in his eyes blur it for a moment, he knows exactly how it ends. He clutches the ring to his chest. “Honey wolf, I love you.”

Derek groans slightly at the name he loves to hate, but can’t help smiling as he slips the ring on Stiles’ finger.

“There’s another part that will be soldered on before the ceremony. You like it, sweetheart?”

“Oh my god, I love it, Bear. I love it!” Stiles looks at the ring and then holds it close to the camera to show Scott and now Kira who has joined the conversation. Stiles looks at the ring and then shakes his head.

“Okay, two things: 1) You have to tell my dad this time.” Derek sighs but acquiesces. “and 2) do you really wanna get married in Vegas?” Derek laughs.

“Hell no, you idiot. I want a ceremony in Central Park, we do have family and friends, Stiles. I don’t want a tacky ass Vegas wedding.” Stiles smirks and shrugs.

“Then the fuck does this have to do with Scott and I having a bro-weekend in Vegas?”

“Don’t you mean networking and promotional trip for your small business?”

“Dude, the weed market is totally oversaturated in Vegas. Plus it's really political and-”

“He means the straw, assface.” Scott says with crossed arms and a disapproving (but loving) glare.

“I meant the straw, sweetie.”

“What, oh, I mean… what?”

“If we’re married half of my assets would be yours, Stiles.”

“Baby, I already own _all_ of your assets!” Stiles says as he tries to pinch Derek’s butt. Derek swats at him, but Stiles gets one good pinch to Derek’s inner thigh.

“Mine!”

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. “ _You don’t love anyone else but Stiles, he’s it for you. When he’s 80 he’ll look like the hot popcorn guy and maybe he will have calmed down._ ’ he says to himself like a mantra while Stiles, Scott and Kira watch on grinning like idiots. Stiles reaches out and squeezes Derek’s knee.

“We’re getting married.” Derek looks at his love and smiles.

“Yeah, we are.”

“I don’t have to ask for your credit card anymore and then just steal it anyways.” Derek nods knowingly and learns forward to give Stiles a sweet, chaste kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“We love both of you!” Scott, Kira and now Isaac and Danny scream from the Skype window. Pinging notifications from Lydia, Mason and the rest of the crew come in as Stiles sits in Derek’s lap and shows off the ring.

“None of you can tell his dad before I do!” Derek says as Stiles looks at Isaac’s window.

“Isaac where the hell are you? Why does that look like my old room?” Isaac shrugs.

“Oh, the wifi is being worked on at Chris’s and I was close to your house when Scott sent out the text so I thought I would come over here. Derek you said something about wanting to talk to Stiles’ dad? I’ll go get him.”

“Isaac NO!” Stiles screams scrambling off of Derek's lap.

“Everybody off, I’ll talk to you later!" Derek says leaping up and throwing his credit card at Stiles. "Stiles, order the scotch and a plane ticket for tomorrow, shit, he’s going to kill me!”

Stiles shakes his head, but can't help smiling as he disconnects. “Fucking Isaac!”

“Congrats you guys, here’s your dad! Guys? Where’d everyone go?” Scott shakes his head and closes his laptop slowly as Kira laughs and laughs in the background.

***

Epilogue 2.5: It’s not gambling if you win.

_"I love my matesband"_

 

After the engagement the original trip was delayed, but not forgotten. A year later when Stiles and Scott do go to Vegas (as part of Scott’s bachelor party), Stiles wins $10,000 at the casino in a game of craps after Scott blows on the die. The trip costs them $15K, but everyone was expecting the loss to be much bigger.

He comes back home with souvenirs and stories from his journey.

“So where can I see this infomercial that you shot?” Stiles looks at Derek confused, but recomposes himself quickly.

He takes out his phone, “I have it right here, I uploaded it to the website.” Derek narrows his eyes.

“You have a website? Where?”

“http://beaconhills.gov/community/sites/stlinskisuperstraw/videos/-”

“Stiles!” Derek groans wondering why he even bothers to ask most days.

“-/dir/Vegas/Ssuperstrawvids/1034533/658-”

“Is it too early to petition for a divorce? Because I’ve got grounds.”

“-/ilovemymastesbanditslikehusbandbutwithmateinsteadofhus.flv.”

“You used fucking flash? Jesus, Stiles!”

“Babe, I think you missed the- Derbear, wait!” Derek gets up and walks away to the bedroom shedding clothes along the way. Stiles follows him and stills when Derek turns around giving him a dark, longing look.

“I missed you, why the fuck aren’t you naked?”

“Oh!” Is all Stiles says as he rushes to catch up and jumps into his wolfsband’s arms and into their future.

***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it kids! I have a million more stories and ideas for this verse so stay subscribed, you might see some fun updates in the future! 
> 
> Thank you to Jenny, Dan and Eva for being your wonderful selves. And thank you soooo much to all of those who left comments and kudos. You have no idea how much I appreciated it and how much you contributed to the completion of this fic. Please feel free to tell me what you think and tell a friend! :D 
> 
> Please check out my [Tumblr tag for this fic](ficcindylan.tumblr.com/tagged/cuddlebug-therapy/chrono) to see all of the beautiful sterek art that went into inspiring this fic.
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> I couldn’t think of a Star Wars reference
> 
> My next story will be one in which Derek is totally not gay, but Stiles looks great in a wig, soo…
> 
> It’s called Surfboard. During that I’ll be taking part in a Sterek big bang so stay tuned!
> 
> I don’t know. SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!
> 
> <3 you guys, thanks!
> 
> StickyKeys aka FiccinDylan aka call me anything but late to dinner!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
